


An Indecent Proposal

by Jaded (Icarus_fallen)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_fallen/pseuds/Jaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs before midseason finale.   William is an associate of the Cabal that has a lot of power in his own right, and just enough that he could provide Red with the necessary aid to clear Lizzie's name quickly and bring the down the Director.  With the Cabal and the FBI closing in on them, Red has little other options.  Of course there is a catch, there is only one thing that Red has that WIlliam's wants.  It is only a few days, and then Red can forget everything that happens, at least that is what Red tells himself.  </p><p>First blacklist fan fiction, a bit AU because well it's porn (rape non-con seriously don't read if you don't like or it triggers) with some attempt at a plot.  Not sure how far this will go,.</p><p>P.S. Not Icarus, but Icarus better half!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con, Rape disguised as dubious consent but still rape. I do not condone any of this. It is just a fantasy running through my head that made it to a computer screen. The descriptive scenes are in the next few chapters and I will provide warning, but there are already elements of sexual assault in this chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think? If there is no interest, I'll go crawl back into my own mind. My fiance writes as Icarus _Fallen and I'm a psuedo under her account because it is easier than waiting to create an account. It's actually kind of cute because she's such a prude that when I had her read it she was turning red. But she was the one who said I should post it, so blame her if you hate it.

 “There must be something else you want.”  Red spoke trying to hide the surprise at the others demands.  The payment for the information was not what Red had expected when he contacted the man before him.  Given their history, Red had expected to pay a lot, but not that much.  

“No.  There is nothing else I want from you.  Give me what I asked for, and in return I will give you unlimited access to my resources, shelter, and the guarantee that you and your colleagues will be safe from the Cabal until her name is cleared.”                      

Red was completely unsure what to do, a foreign feeling to him.  He always had information, money, and other tradeable goods that people wanted.  He had offered the man a large monetary payment, and information that would allow the man’s business to thrive for many years to come.  It had not been enough, not even tempting.  What the man wanted it was… The word has not be created unthinkable, too far afield, more than Red was willing to give up?  But that was not true.  He would do anything to keep Lizzie and Dembe safe.  With Dembe’s weakened state and Red’s resources already stretched trying to keep Lizzie out of the grasp of the now combined CIA/FBI task force, he would eventually have to choose between the two.  But most of all, the information, it was what kept Red from walking away from the deal.  The information would be a huge step in proving Lizzie’s innocence’s. This was just another line he would cross to keep her safe.

William, the man, truly had Red by the balls, and there was nothing else the Concierge of Crime say or do.  He needed the information, it would put them well on their way to clearing Lizzie’s name and ending the Cabal.  The added protection and resources would guarantee the end of the Cabal in short time.  William had access and connections through his business dealings, hell he was likely a member of the Cabal, but only because it furthered his own personal interest.  William was the archetype of a heartless capitalist.  Any move that would increase his net wealth was worth perusing, even a part in a secret organization.  Of course in recent years, more specifically since the Director took over the Cabal, the Cabal has done little to help William’s business grow, in fact, it had hurt his net wealth a few times with poor decisions.   However, this time, no matter what, the money loving side of William could not be persuaded to take any amount of money, that was clear to Red by his demands.

“Why?”  It was a question Red rarely asked but he wanted to know. 

“Maybe it is because I do not like you.  You are a parasite, sucking the life from others and making a living from it.  You are an arrogant prick, who has little to be arrogant about.  Or maybe I just want to take you down a couple of notches, and we both know you would do anything to keep the information from getting out, so you would still owe me in the end.  Or maybe I simply have a scratch that needs itching.  I’m not sure which, probably all of them.  But that is the deal take it or leave it?  There is a short clock on the deal.  I have other business to attend to.” 

It was a business deal, that is all, Red told himself.  Simple trade, one thing for the other.  He would come out better in the end, with the exception he would not.  But Lizzie and Dembe would be safe, and Lizzie would be closer to her deepest desire.  That was good enough gain for him. 

“I am taking your silence as a no.  Too bad.”  William said getting up to leave the meeting, “I recommend you disappear soon, I never made a promise I would not inform my colleagues of your location if we could not conduct business.”

Red waited until William reached the door, “Wait.  When do you want to do this?”

“Tonight.  I assume you have to make arrangements.” 

“How do I know you will keep your end of the deal?”  Red asked.

“You will have to take my word.”  William grinned at Red.  It was a similar statement Red had made to him when they had business dealings that did not end as well as both parties had hoped.  It was not Red’s fault, William pissed off the North Korean official, and there was little Red could do to persuade the official to work with William.  Red had offered to introduce William to other’s, but none of it made up for the bad business dealing. 

“Where?”

“Is this a yes?” 

“Yes.”  Red said already feeling sick to his stomach for what he was agreeing to. 

“I will have my people pick you up.  You are staying at the theater right?” 

“We can meet there.”  Red said having already moved safe houses with Lizzie.  After the debacle of the previous day, and Mr .Vargas betrayal, Red decided it bests to move to an unknown safe house.  Only Mr. Kaplan and Dembe knew of its existence, and Red knew both would die before they betrayed him. 

“Make your arrangements.  It should not last more than a couple of days, as long as you do as you are told.” William smile, everything about him was the equivalent of a predator having finally gotten the better of his elusive pray. He was going to enjoy the slow dismantling of all that was Raymond Reddington.  Revenge was sweat, and he would have his fill over the next couple of days.

Red felt himself slide back into his character, Raymond Reddington, “I look forward to it.” 

Both knew it was a lie, but it was the best Red could do in this situation.  He would play his part, he would be the Concierge of Crime, he would pay the price for Lizzie and Dembe, and he would come out unscathed.  There was nothing William could do to him that he was not mentally ready to handle.  If he kept telling himself that, maybe it would be true.

            “You are back finally.”  Liz called out to Red from the kitchen where she was trying to make cookies, trying being the key word.

            “Yes, but I am afraid I will have to leave again on business.”

            “Where are we going?”  Liz said setting the timer on the oven.

            “You will not be traveling with me this time.”  Red said having used the time on his drive over to ease himself back into the Concierge of Crime persona.  He continued now standing at the entrance of the kitchen,   “I have arranged for Mr. Kaplan to come stay with you.”

            “I am not a child Red.  I can stay on my own.”

            “Of course you can.”  Red said, “But this is for my ease of mind after the events of the past few days.”  Red paused again in thought of what state me may return in, but quickly recovered with the comment, “You can have a girls night.”

            “With Mr. Kaplan?”

            “Kate can be very charming.” 

            “Where are you going?”

            “Not far.  Unfortunately, the businessman I am dealing with would not take kindly to you. He is old fashioned.  But the business should not take me more than a few days.  Mr. Kaplan will ensure your moves to different safe houses will go smoothly, and she will let me know where you all are once I return.”

            “You won’t know where we are?”  Liz asked concerned by Red’s behavior.  There was something off, but she was not sure what was bothering him.

            “It is precaution.  We have a lot of enemy now.  It is better for me not to know, in case they were to catch up to me.  This way no matter what they did I would be unable to tell them where you are at.  Mr. Kaplan knows me well enough to know if everything is ok when I call.  If she suspects something is off, she will give me the wrong address.”

            Lizzie had to reminder herself again that Red had been doing this for a long time, therefore, little safeties like this should not surprise her.  “I made cookies.”

            “They smell delicious.”  Red tried to remain calm and at ease, “I thought after I got back from this trip we could go away.  A mini-vacation.”

            “While we are on the run?”

            “I’ve been on the run a long time.”  Red said smiling at Lizzie, “But if this business meeting goes well, we will be much closer to clearing your name.  You could eventually return to your life, in whatever capacity you wished.  Why not take advantage of your time off.  We could go to Bali, Italy, France, Spain, anywhere you want to go.”

            Lizzie took a moment to study Red before she answered, “Could we go sailing?”

            “If you wanted to yes.” 

            “I would very much love to.”  Liz answered, knowing it would afford her a chance to see Red relaxed.  The way he had been on the shipping freighter, even inside the tin can, he had been more at ease.  She could only imagine how he would be on the open ocean.

            “Then it is settled.  Where would you like to sail from and to?”  Red asked knowing Liz would not realize the access he had. 

            “Wherever you wish.  I choose the main mode of transportation.”

            “How about we end in Bali?”  Red asked really wanting to see the beautiful little island Nusa Pendia.  It was one of the lesser known islands that made up Bali, but most of all there were few tourist, and few who could ruin their vacation.  He had a lovely little place that was secluded and accessible via the beach front.  It set back a bit in one of the coves, so no one would notice them, if they wished it. 

            “It sounds wonderful to me.  Are you sure?”

            “Positive.  Even if my business meeting does not go well, criminals still need a vacation.  You have not had one in a long time, and if anyone is deserving it is you.”

             The timer went off on the oven, alerting Liz it was time to check the cookies.  She rushed away, Red watching her leave.  He knew the price he was about to pay was well wroth it.  If it meant Lizzie got her life back. 

            As soon as Mr. Kaplan appeared, Red said his goodbyes and left the women to do whatever it is.  Mr. Kaplan had not asked questions of Red, but he could tell she wanted to.  She would know something was wrong, but he would never tell her what.  Now waiting in the theater he felt like the world was caving in around him.  He was just waiting for his fate.  Knowing what was to come, what he was going to submit himself to.  But it was wroth it.  That he kept remind himself, it was worth it. 

* * *

 

            The men appeared shortly after Red had arrived, making him wonder if they had been watching him.  He had taken extra precaution when going back to the safe house to ensure he was not followed, but it did not matter.  Per his instructions Mr. Kaplan and Lizzie would already have moved onto their next safe house.  In case William went back on his deal, Red made sure he would not know where or which one. It could be in this city, state, or somewhere else in the United States.  Mr. Kaplan had all of Red’s resources at her disposal. 

            Red did not speak to the men, nor did the men offer any conversation to him.  Instead Red followed them out to a waiting car.  He felt like a man walking to his death, he would not die, at least if William kept his word, but Ray knew pieces of him would die.  No one spoke the entire ride to William’s penthouse.  Red did his best not to fidget in the backseat.  He felt uncomfortably ideally sitting in the backseat watching the world pass him by outside.  No one realizing who he was, because people did not see things, and most of all no one would know what he was about ready to sacrifice.  No one could ever know.  He vowed, to one day, when this was all over, and when he no longer needed people like William, he was going to end the mans life. 

             The silence remained as they road up in the elevator to William’s penthouse.  Even people in the elevator with them seemed to be quiet.  Getting off on various floors, dragging the ride up to Red’s unwanted fate out.  Finally when the elevator reached the top floor, one of the men grabbed Red’s arm and led him out into the hallway.

            “Mr. Hart is currently conducting business.  He apologizes for the delay.  In the meantime, would you mind stripping.”  Thing one, as Red had nicknamed him, spoke with a Cockney accent, and acted as if asking another person to remove all of their clothing was a normal part of the day.

            “Here?” 

            “Yes.  We are to make sure you do not have any devices or weapons on you.”  Thing one responded to Red’s question with a hint of boredom.

            Red made slow work of removing the many layers of clothing he was wearing.  He started with his tie.  He slowly rolled the tie to prevent it from getting wrinkled.  He moved onto his coat next, removing it, feeling the pull in his chest he had felt ever since he had been shot.  It had healed for the most part, but it still gave him twinges of pain from time to time.  A reminder of his own mortality.  Folding his coat, he moved onto his vest, he clung to it as he pulled it off his last arm.  There was little material left to be removed.  After folding the vest, and setting it on an end table with his coat and tie, he bent down to untie his shoes.  Removing them, he started on his socks.  It felt weird to stand in a hallway in only his shirt and pants, barefoot.  Too intimate for the location.  He tucked his socks in his shoes, and put them under the table. 

            He decided his shirt was next, slowly he unbuttoned each of the buttons.  He felt panic rise as he moved down each button to the last one.  Any feeling he felt was hidden from view, for the next few days he would not feel.  This was an experience he would want to forget, but most of all he did not want to give William the satisfaction again.  It was bad enough he had been shocked earlier today and unable to pull off a calm indifference.  He vowed to not let that happen again.  After folding his shirt he moved down to his pants. 

            The belt slipped through each loop, and he slowly curled it up.  It was clear by the way he dressed he valued his clothes, so the time he took to painstakingly fold them and arrange them on the small table was not surprising to Thing one and Thing two.  Red unbuttoned his pants, then pulled down the zipper, he took a shallow breath as he moved them down his legs, and stepped out of them.  All that was left on him was his white undershirt and boxer shorts. 

            “Everything please.”  Thing one said.

            Red rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottom hem of his undershirt and pulled it over his head, taking it off his body in one fluid motion.  He folded it was well before he moved onto his boxers.  With his fingers under the hem he took a breath and pulled them down.  He felt his privates move about as he stepped out of his boxers and did his best not to bend so far over to show the entire world his behind.  His boxers joined the rest of his clothes on the table.

            Thing two produced a wand, that would search for electronic frequency.  He waved it over Red’s naked body slowly, checking each arm, moving onto Red’s torso, back, buttock, thighs, back of Red’s legs, and then back up ending at Red’s mid-section. 

            “He’s clean.”  Thing two said in an American accent.

            “Do you mind bending over, spreading your legs, reaching back and grabbing your ass cheeks, pulling them apart, and then coughing.”

            Red glared at the men, there was no reason for this, but he knew he was at their mercy if he wanted to get answers.  Red followed the man’s request, having done this on a few occasions after allowing himself to be caught by the FBI and later CIA.  It never got easier, allowing this level of privacy invasion to occur, but at this moment he was powerless to do anything but what was requested, at least he was if he wanted to ensure that Liz’s name got cleared as soon as possible.  He very much wanted that, so she would have a chance to live out her dream. 

            After coughing he held the position.  He flinched when he heard a plastic glove smack on flesh.   “What are you doing?”  He asked from his bent over position. 

            “As I was requested.”  Thing one settled a hand on Red’s lower back and his gloved hand moved down touching Red in a place few people have ever touched him.  Red steadied himself, this was not the worst thing that would happen to him.  He knew things would only get worse as the day progressed.

            After the man completed his through search, leaving Red sore, Thing One told Red, “Go ahead and stand back up.”

            Red let go of his cheeks and stood on shaky legs.  To any outsiders he looked fine, but inside he was seething.  Thinking of a million different ways he could end Thing one’s life.  He thought about ripping Thing’s two’s arm off and breathing Thing one to death with it.  But even that would not be enough for the humiliation he just suffered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-consensual sexual acts included in this chapter (and most of the next chapters). You've been warned turn back now if this is not your thing. Cannot promise authenticity because you have a lesbian writing this.

            “Sorry to keep you waiting.”  Williams boisterous voice filled the silent, except for the occasional groan from Red, room as his presences filtered into Red’s eyeline.  Red was naked, his penis sticking up in the air, hard from the vibrator steadily sending jolts of pleasure from his prostate throughout his body. 

            “I had business I had to attend to.”  William continued as he slowly stripped out of his own clothes ensuring he was in Red’s view so his prey could see every inch of what was coming his way. “Unavoidable really.  The Director, he is not happy over your latest move against him.  He wanted to know if I had anything that could help him track you down.”

            Red watched the man, hating him more now than ever.  This may not have been his best idea.  He hated the thing in his anus sending jolts of pleasure through him.  Right now, if William had told him he would let Red cum, Red would have begged to be fucked.  He was not sure how long he had been sitting in the chair, his arms restrained behind him, his legs chained to  the legs of the chair, and a leather strap around his torso holding him to the chair.  It had been long enough that his arms muscles were spasming from being pulled tightly behind his back.  But that was not the worst part.  The worse thing was the cock ring preventing him from finding release from the unbearable pleasure coming from deep inside. 

            He had though that the beautiful woman performing multiple enemas on him to clean him out, and then shaving his body, while Thing 1 and Thing 2 watched was embarrassing.  When she pushed the vibrator inside he had cried out at the intrusion, and he shivered when she took his length in her hand to put the ring on him.  She finished their meeting by patting him on the ass and wishing him well.  But he knew while embarrassing, none of this would match what was coming, pardon the pun, he thought sarcastically to himself.

            “Lucy warned me you were likely a virgin back there.”  William said as he approached Red.  Red could not help but look at William’s cock as it swung with each stride.  It was not something he wanted inside of him, but it was not an option he would be able to avoid. 

            “She said she started to prepare you, and by the looks of things you are ready for me.”  William smiled down at Red reaching down and grabbing Red’s penis in his warm hand. 

            Red stilled himself refusing to flinch or to show any emotion other than boredom.  It may seem petty but it was all he had at the moment.  The little bit of dignity he could maintain.  The hand felt nice against his cock and he wanted to scream when he felt it respond to the touch. Instead he reminded himself why he was here, and that it was worth it, she was worth it.

            “Now if I let you up, you are going to behave.  Right?”  William asked finishing the sentence by lifting his eyebrows in question.  “Because if not then I will have my men come back in.  They said you behaved relatively well for Lucy.  But this is a bit different.”

            Red nodded, he would behave.  The last thing he wanted was more witness to what was going to happen over the next few days. 

            “I think we’ll keep you cuffed for now.”  William said as he started to undo the straps holding Red’s torso to the chair, running his hands over Red’s now hairless chest.  William smiled at his captive in a predatory way because he was going to do things to the man in the chair that he would not do to a cheap whore, not just because he could, but he wanted to know how far Red was willing to go to save Elizabeth Keen from the Cabal and the charges against her. 

            “Before I undo you your legs, we should agree on a safety word.”  William said, “If at any point you want me to stop all you need to do is say Lizzie?  That seems like a good word, I doubt you’d say her name with the things we will be doing.  But know that if I am not fully satisfied with our time together whether you say Lizzie or not, I will not keep up my end of the deal because you did not keep yours.  If you say Lizzie all deals are off too.” 

            Red glared at the man because it was all part of a mind game.  William was purposely giving Red an option so that he could claim later Red willing gave himself over.  That Red could have stopped whatever was happening by saying Lizzie.  But there was no option here, no good ones, which in this instance were the same.  Later it would not seem like rape, but it was because at no point would Red willing engage in sexual activities with William. 

            William finished removing the chains from Red’s legs, standing up he reached out and grabbed ahold of Red’s arm pulling him to his feet.  William reached behind Red’s head and with well practiced hands he easily removed the gag without looking at the clips holding it in Red’s mouth.

            Without the gag, Red groaned as his deaden limbs started to come to life, and the vibrator inside of him shifted position.  He shifted his jaw around trying to relieve the ache from having his mouth forced open for so long.

            “Since I’m such a nice host, I will let you decide how we start.”  William said running his hand down Red’s arm ending with resting it on the other mans lower back, just above his ass, as he pushed him towards the bed.  “We can get right down to business, and I can fuck you stupid, and it will hurt.  Or you can wrap those lovely lips of yours around my cock and take the edge off.  If you are good enough, it will give you more time to be prepared.  It would take me a few minutes before I was ready to go again, and in that time I could lube you up and stretch you a bit more.  As you saw, I am very well hung, and no matter how much I prepare you, when I fuck you it is going to hurt.  But it can hurt less if you wish.”

            Red swallowed his mouth dry but it was more of a nervous reaction.  He was already chewing on the inside of his cheek.  He had decided he was not going to speak at all during this process.   He should have expected William wanted him to be an active participant. 

            William waited, allowing his hand to move down onto Red’s ass possessively.  “On your knees or on the bed?  Your choice.”

            Well this was an unexpected turn, Red thought bitterly to himself.  He dropped to his knees, he wanted to be able to go on that vacation with Lizzie when this was over.  The vacation would wash away all of this, he thought.  He would need to be able to walk, and if William planned on “fucking him stupid” without much preparation, walking may not be easy. 

            “Ray have you ever sucked another man’s cock?”  William asked smiling down at his captive.  Red shook his head no, not wanting to speak again.  This would be the first, and hopefully the last man he ever performed oral on.  “I am sure you have been on the receiving end a few times.  Of course you have.”  William moved his hands to pull Red’s face up so he was looking at William.  “I heard from a mutual friend that you were very good at orally pleasing a woman.  I wonder if that will carry over.  I know she is very good at pleasing a man orally.  Maddy has a lovely little trick she can do with her tongue.  Has she done it on you?”

            Red wanted to scream that they need not talk about their past sex lives. He just wanted to do this, and let the next few days pass by quickly so he could leave it all behind.  But William would not settle for less, and Red had to please the man or this would be for nothing.  “Yes.”

            “Good.  You should try to replicate her blow job.  It would be a good starting place for you.”  William said grabbing his own cock and bringing it up to Red’s closed mouth.  He rubbed the head of his cock across Red’s lips enjoying the feeling of the smooth lips.  “Open up.  And no teeth.”

            Red opened his mouth slowly, when there was enough room William started to insert his penis.  Gagging on the intrusion Red did his best to ensure his teeth did not enter the equation.  His mouth was as far open as it would go, and he feared he’d not be able to fit much more of the other man’s penis into his mouth.  His jaw already ached from the gag, this would not be easy.  William did not care, he kept pushing forward, slowly in case Red decided to bite down. 

            “That’s good Ray.”  William encouraged Red as he moved his hands to the back of Red’s head to push it forward.  Each time Red gagged around his penis, it felt amazing, and William could not keep a soft moan from leaving his lips.  Finally, he reached the back of the other mans mouth feeling his penis rub against Red’s tonsils.  “You are not quite ready to deep throat,.”  William said pulling back out slowly, to only push in quickly.  He was fucking Red’s mouth, forcing Red’s head back and forth across his penis, “You need to start using your tongue.  Remember what Maddy did for you, and just do that.”  William said looking down at the other man, who’s face was red.  William was not sure if it was from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, either way it did not matter.  He would continue to fuck Red’s mouth until he came inside of it. 

            Red did as was requested, using his tongue and sucking as much as he could.  Maddy had a way of hitting all the right spots at the right times, and Red did his best to replicate her actions.  Something was working because he heard William moan above him, and William had stopped forcing his head forwards onto his cock.  Somehow Red found himself keeping the pace up, despite the lack of force. 

            “Look up at me Ray.  I want to see you as you are sucking my cock.”  William said in a gruff voice, clearly enjoying Ray’s work on his cock. 

            Red did as he was told, and instantly regretted it.  Somehow this was much worse, having to see the pleasure and pride and power on Williams face as Red moved his mouth up and down the other man’s cock, slobber covering his face.  It was then that Red got his first taste of pre-cum, and it was not something that tasted good.  It was salty and tasted of soiled milk.  Red realized then that he would unlikely ever come in a woman’s mouth again after experiencing the taste for himself.   

            “Good.”  Willaim moaned, “Almost as good as Maddy.” 

            William’s hands were back to Red’s head, increasing the tempo of thrust inside the other man’s mouth.  Clearly he was close because he no longer cared how far his cock went inside Red’s mouth forcing his unwilling lover to learn to take the large cock down his throat.  More than a few times he completely cut off Red’s airway, his cock sliding down Red’s throat.  It hurt, but Red focused on ensuring it would end soon using everything he had to bring the other man to completion.

            Just when Red thought he was almost finished, William pulled back, slipping his cock out of Red’s mouth, leaving a trail of pre-cum in it’s wake. 

            “You sure you’ve never sucked another mans cock before?”  William asked using his cock to smack Red in the face leaving fluids on Reds face “Because you suck like a hungry little slut.  Is that what you are Ray?”

            Red did not answer he only looked up at the man who held all of the power.  Had it not been for Lizzie Red would have likely killed this man right here and now.  The embarrassment he had felt before was well overshadowed with a new wave of shame as he felt the pre-cum and other fluids from William’s penis on his face.  He wanted to reach up and wipe them off, but his arms were still restrained behind his back.

            “Work on just the tip for a bit.”  William said inserting only the tip of his circumcised cock inside Red’s aching mouth.

            Red’s jaw hurt from having been open so wide so long, but he knew this was only the start.  William was enjoying the power he had over Red, and William was going to use every chance he got to remind Red who had the power.  After what seemed like forever, but was likely only five minutes, William finally pushed his cock the entire way into Ray’s open mouth and continued the brutal pace he had kept before he had withdrawn and demanded just the tip be given attention.

            Red could not prevent a few groans as the force at which William was now fucking his mouth felt like it was bruising his throat.  William stopped, his cock fully in Red’s mouth and down his throat, and held Red’s head in place.  Red tried to remain still, but after a minute he struggled to pull away in desperate need for oxygen.  William laughed and held Red to him for a few more seconds, and then let Red pull back, but not far enough that Williams cock left his mouth.  William continued on his grueling brutal pace, enjoying the pain and the tears now running down Red’s face.  It was only a few minutes later that Red knew the end was near.  William was moaning and his cock was shivering inside Red’s mouth.  Finally, Red’s mouth and throat began to fill with the thick cum squirting out in what felt like jets from William’s shivering cock.  Red choked on the thick liquid but did his best to swallow it down, knowing William would likely make him lick it from the floor if he let any fall out of his mouth. 

            “that’s it Ray suck it dry.”  William said his thrust much more shallow now.  He finally stopped, and let his cock rest inside Red’s mouth for a few seconds before he pulled out, leaving a trail of cum on his way out that dribbled down Red’s chin.

            “That was quite lovely.”  William said contently looking down at his captive.  “You are almost as good as Maddy.” 

            Red looked away from the man trying to hide the turmoil running through him.  He hated every second of this, not because he thought homosexuality was bad, but because he was not a homosexual, and this was not something he wanted to do.  It was something he needed to do, for Lizzie.  But he was not going to think about her right now, not in this condition.

            William reached down and pulled Red’s face so that he was looking back up at William.  “No need to cry Ray.”  William wiped a stray tear Red had not realized he had been shedding, but he had started around the time William cut off his oxygen supply.  “I dribbled a bit on you.”  William said moving down to wipe the stray cum off Ray’s mouth, and then held his finger in front of Ray with the clear indication he wanted Red to lick the cum off his finger. 

            Red did as was silently requested of him. Forcing himself to swallow the vile liquid. 

  
“You have definitely earned yourself some reprieve time.”  William said standing up from the bed so he could help Red to his feet.  Once on his feet, William kissed Red on the lips, enjoying the taste of himself on Red’s lips.  “You taste good.  My hungry little whore.”

            Red did not respond or reciprocate the kiss.  He was done with this, and if it were not for the fact that there was little other chance to quickly clear Lizzies name, he’d have said her name already and left this place with what little he had left of himself.  Instead he steeled himself to prepare for what was to come.

            “And look you are still hard,”  William said shifting his hand down to Red’s cock.  In the battle to breath and pleasure William, Red had almost forgotten about the vibrator steadily going in his ass.  “Maybe if you are a good boy, I’ll help you finish before I fuck you because I guarantee you will not be hard when my cock is ramming inside your tight ass.” 

            Red shivered, he would claim it was because of the cold and not fear, but at this point he was sure it was both.

            William moved Red, helping him onto the bed, groping at Red’s body any chance he could as he situated Red onto his back.  “I want to see your face when I fuck you.”  William told him as he placed pillows under Red’s pelvis to provide easier access to Red’s anus. 

            “Let’s get that vibrator out of you Ray.”  William said using his warm hands to bend Red’s legs at the knees, and then push them apart presenting Red’s ass to him.  Using one hand, he pulled Red’s ass cheek back, and used the thumb and index finger to get ahold of the vibrator wedged inside of Red.  “Push out when I start pulling and it might help make this a little less painful.”  William warned as he started to pull on the vibrator wedged inside Red. 

            “You hungry ass doesn’t want to let it go.”  William laughed as he continued to struggle to remove the object from Red.  Finally it gave, and Red groaned, not sure if was from the pain of removal, the sadness of the lack of sensation, or in pleasure because the objects was no longer inside him. 

            William set the vibrator on the night stand next to Red’s head and grabbed the tube of lube.  “XY jelly, his and hers.”  William said holding it in front of Red’s face, “You earned it with that whore worthy blow job.”

            William opened the tube and squirted some onto his index finger.  He moved it down to Red’s ass, and order “Open your legs and keep them open.” 

            Red did as requested, having brought his knees together after William had removed the vibrator.  Red flinched as he felt the cold fluid and Williams index finger circle around his somewhat more open hole.  William was gently rubbing his finger around the whole, enjoying the feeling of Red’s flinches and tensing that occurred.  Without warning, William thrusted his index finger inside of the hole, getting groan from Red.  “Oh come on the vibrator was much bigger then my finger.”

            It was true, it was more shock then pain that elicited the groan from Red.  William slowly fucked Ray with his finger, “Opening you up more you whore.”  William said as he started to insert a second finger, “You ass is sucking up my fingers.  I think you like this.  You wanted me to fuck you didn’t you, you dirty little whore.” 

            Red very much did not want to be fucked or finger fucked by William, but he could not help that his body was responding.  It was on the third finger that pain started to register.  William kept his finger buried deep inside Ray as he moved to grab the lube to add more to the other mans hole.  William was pushing his fingers in deeply and spreading them to open his captive more.  It was a slowly rhythmic process, and just as Red was acclimating to three fingers a fourth joined.  Another groan came from Red’s lips, despite his best attempt to keep it at bay. 

            “I bet by tomorrow, you will be fucking yourself on my fist you little slut.  I’ve never seen anyone take as many fingers with as much ease as you have.”  Jabbing his fingers deeper inside Red, William leaned forward and kissed the other man again, this time pulling back and demanding Red reciprocate.  Red did as he was commanded and he not help but moan into the other mans mouth when he found the spot inside of Red that shot waves of pleasure through Red.  “That’s it slut let me know how much you are enjoying this.  You will be moaning my name soon enough and begging me to fuck you.  This is quite a surprise, I had not expected you to be such a slut.” 

            Pulling back William smiled at Red who was literally red with shame.  “When was the last time you had sex?  You must have had some of Elizabeth Keen to be willing to do this for her.  You were with her for what 6 months on the run.  How many times did you all fuck?”

            “We are not talking about her.”  Red groaned as William rubbed the spot inside of him again.  “She is not up for discussion.”

            “You’ve never fucked her have you.  Did you at least get her to suck your cock?”  William laughed, “You didn’t.  You poor bastard.  You must have it bad for her if you are willing to whore yourself out for her.  Or maybe you really wanted this, and she was just a good excuse to get your assed pounded.  Is that it?”

            Red did not answer, they both knew the truth. 

            “Who was the last woman you slept with?  Don’t tell me it was Maddie.”

            “No it wasn’t.”  Red answered not giving up a name, but it had been Samar.  It was more of two consenting adults scratching a need.

            “How long?” 

            “None of your business.”  Red answered.

            “Touchy for a man who has my fingers buried deep in his ass, and is about to have my cock even deeper.”  William said slowly withdrawing his fingers and grabbing the lube off the bed so he could lube himself up.

            Red could not see what William was doing because Red’s knees were blocking his view, but he knew by the sounds that William was preparing himself.  The sound of skin on skin filled the room. 

            “I’m going to fuck you so good Ray.  It always hurts the first few times, but I bet by morning you’ll be moaning as I fuck you.” 

            “Sure are confident of your abilities.”  Red quipped for no other reason than to calm himself down.

            “I am and so will you be soon.”  William said moving his hands under Red’s knees, lifting them so they rested on Williams shoulders.  William moved his hands down to Red’s hips, grabbing them with bruising force, and pulling the Red closer to his body.  Lining up his cock, he looked down at Red and started to guide his cock in with one hand into Red’s loosened anus.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious non-con. Don't read kiddies. Don't read if you don't like. Thanks for the couple of reviews. I understand some might be uncomfortable reviewing.

             Red felt the hot tip against the circle of muscle that seemed all on its own to refuse entrance to the intruder.  William pushed with more force, causing Red to bite the inside of his mouth in hopes of preventing himself from crying out in pain.  With steady force, William pushed past the muscle feeling it quiver as it gave way and he continued his way inside of Red. The only indication that Red felt any pain was a soft grunt that escaped his mouth and his eyes opening in shock of the blinding pain. 

But it did not stop there.  William wanted to inflict pain, he wanted to hear the man under him scream in agony as he ravished his body. William pulled completely out, only to push back in harsher, causing a soft groan of pain from Red who was laying on his back.  Red squeezed his eyes shut trying to not see what was happening.  Trying to disengage from his body as he has done so many time before when he was tortured.  This was just another form of torture, he told himself as he felt William’s hands gripping his hips with bruising force. 

            “Open your eye’s Ray.  No hiding from this.”  William said smiling down at his forced lover.  “You need to relax and let me in.”  William was going to mark the man under him, ensure that Red knew he was owned by William.

            Red almost laughed at the ridiculousness of Williams suggestion.  He would love to relax, and would if he was not in pain as what felt like a huge dick battered its way inside his unwilling body.  It felt like he was being ripped in two, and he was sure there would be damage that would require medical attention. The groan of pain escaped him before he could stop it.  The pain in his arms trapped under his body felt like a twinge compared to the raw pain in his ass.                            

            “Open your eyes Ray.”  William ordered again, smacking Red’s ass to get his attention.  

            Red opened his eyes and looked at William above him.  As soon as he made eye contact he wanted to look away.  William’s pupils were dilated in excitement.  He was grinning down at Ray, “Don’t worry you will get used the pain soon.”  William said between thrust as he continued his attempt to bury his cock deep inside the man beneath him.  

            Red did not speak, instead he choose to look past the man above him.  It was disturbing to see his own ankles on the other man’s shoulders.  This was a position Ray had fucked many of women in, only he was the one thrusting into women, and not being the one being thrusted into.  Fuck, he almost screamed when William pulled out and thrusted in with more force, this time almost burying himself all the way inside of Ray.  

            “Relax Ray.”  William said reaching up to Ray’s face with one of his hands to caress the other man’s cheek.  “It will be much easier on you if you just let this happen and quit fighting me.”           

            Red was trying his best to relax.  This was different than any form of torture he had experienced before.  The other forms of torture the pain radiated from outside in, this was originating inside and pushing out.  Each thrust in felt like William was tearing his flesh, and every pull out felt like his guts were being ripped out along with William’s cock.  The power of the thrust increased.  There was nothing Red could do to stop his body from being pushed up the bed into the headboard with each powerful thrust from William.  Red’s arms behind his back where aching with all his weight resting on them, and yet he tried to grab at the sheets under his hands to stop the movement of his body. 

            “You are so tight.”  William moaned with one more strong thrust that caused Red to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain.  William sheathed all the way inside Red, as Red could feel the man’s balls against his spread ass cheeks.  

            William remained motionless fully inside his Ray, letting the poor virgin hole adjust to the girth now inside of it.  “How does it feel Ray? I am balls deep inside you. You will never be the same.  You will always be mine.”  William looked Red in the eyes as he lowered his body to kiss Red’s ear and whisper, “You will always remember the feeling of me deep inside of you.” 

            Red felt incredibly stuffed but the pain was subsiding some but he could not help but tremble at Williams words, and the feeling of William kissing him right below where Lizzie had stabbed him with the pen. 

            William grasped Red’s hips and dragged Red back down the bed with him.  “Do you want me to make you moan like a whore or scream like a bitch?”  William asked as he started pull out of Ray withdrawing completely so he could thrust back inside the other man burying himself to the hilt and enjoying the pain that washed over Ray’s face. 

“Answer me Ray.”  William continuing to batter the insides of the other man with each powerful painful thrust.  “Do you want to moan like a whore or scream like a bitch?”

Red did his best to ignore William’s question.  He did not want to answer it.  None of the questions today had good answers.  Give himself over to William in hopes of saving Lizzie from a life of being on the run or death at the hands of Solomon or one of the other twisted people the Cabal kept on retainer, perform oral on William in hopes the man would prepare him to be fucked, and now ask to be fucked gently or roughly.  Gently there would mean less pain later, hopefully.  This was a marathon and not a sprint.  Red knew he had at least a few more days of this.  But being fucked roughly made it feel like what it was rape, and it would mean the probability of him getting hard again from Williams actions would be minuscule. 

William was getting upset with Red for not answering his question.  With each thrust that Ray refused to answer William did his best to increase the pain of each thrust.  Ensuring to switch the angle of each thrust.  “Answer my question Ray or I will ensure that your ass is filled with thick long cocks the rest of your time here.” 

The pain was too much and Red knew damage was being done, damage that would mean future pain.  But before he gave in he decided to retrieve some dignity.  In the strongest voice he could muster he asked, “What was the question again?  I zoned out, your skills really are not that great.  I  have had better interactions with my hand.”

William laughed, despite being  pissed off.  But he knew that was what Ray was trying to do.  Trying to turn the tables to gain some form of power back.  William was too smart to let that happen.  “Do you want to moan like a whore or scream like a bitch?”

“There you go again so sure of your abilities.”  Red said biting his lip when a powerful thrust sent a shockwave of pain through him. 

“I guess that means you want to scream like a bitch.”  William said hoisting Red’s legs higher pulling the other man’s hips into the air.  “Let me know when you change your mind.”

William had Red penned to the bed in an even more uncomfortable position than before.  William was almost standing, pushing Red’s legs down so that Red’s knees almost touched his chest, and William was pushing into Red with all of his weight with each thrust. Almost all of both men’s weight was being forced down upon Red’s trapped arms. The painful thrust combined with the fresh wave of what felt like tendons and muscles tearing in Red’s shoulders were enough to make Red want to scream in agony.

However, Red did not scream out in pain, instead he felt his eyes watering from the pain.  Each thrust was brutal, and he was not sure he would survive the first round with William. 

“Please.”  Red said softly when he finally could not take much more.  He thought he might be able to wait out William, the man could not last all night, but William seemed to be able to last forever, at least that is what it felt like. 

“What was that Ray?”  William said continuing with his brutal pace, out of breath. 

“Please.”

“Please what I want to hear you say it.”  William said,  “I want to hear you say please make me moan like a whore William.”

“Please…”  Red was panting in pain, “Make me…moan…like…a whore…”  Red said between thrust.

“not what you are suppose to say.”

“Please…”  Red started again, William took pity on the man below him and stayed buried inside of him while he spoke, “Make me moan like a whore William.”

“Good slut.”  William said kissing Red and allowing the other man’s legs go so that his knees were no longer buried in his chest.  Instead, William allowed Red’s legs fall around his waist, “Wrap your legs around me.” 

Red did as William ordered for fear of the brutal painful thrust start again. 

William started to gently thrust in and out of Red whispering into Red’s ear with each gentle thrust in and out, “You feel so good Ray.  Like your ass was made especially for my cock.”  

“You are going to like this.”  William said shifting the angle of his thrust and purposely hitting Red’s prostate full on, allowing his cock to slide across the gland.

Red felt the pleasure spreading from the gland and extending all throughout his body.  He almost moaned at the sudden change from pain to pleasure. 

“You little whore.”  William continued to talk into Red’s ear, kissing the other man and licking down his neck. 

Red felt his body start to relax as the pain and pleasure mixed, and William could feel it as Red’s insides no longer had a death grip on his cock.

“That right Ray, open up for your owner.”  William said moving easily in and out of Ray’s body.  Each thrust was angled so that it would allow William the most contact with Red’s prostate. 

William moved one of his hands down to Red’s flaccid penis and started to pump it in team with each thrust.  “My little whore.  I think you wanted this.  You wanted me to fuck you from the moment you stepped foot into my house.”

Red did not say anything he was too busy in his own mind.  He hated that his body was betraying him, he did not want to enjoy this.  He should not be enjoying being fucked by another man.  But he felt his cock stir with each jerk of William’s hands, and he felt his ass sing with pleasure with each thrust and with each withdrawal of William’s cock. 

“Tell me you love it.”  William said enjoying the feeling of Red’s cock coming to life in his hand, “I want to hear you say it.” 

Red did not respond instead he continued to look past William trying to think of anything to stop himself from reacting to the other man’s menstruations.  It was not enough, Red knew it was only a matter of time before he cam all over William’s hand.  It was taking his will power now to not thrust into William’s hand. 

“Ray I want to hear you say it.”  William said grabbing Red’s balls roughly, and squeezing. 

Red groaned in pain as he felt William squeezing his balls, but the pleasure was still there inside of him.  “Please.”

“Say it Ray or I’m going to go back to fucking you properly.” 

“I like it.”  Red screamed in pain when William damn near squeezed his balls until they popped. 

“What a whore.  I’ve never had a man beg like this on the first time.”  William said focusing now on finishing. 

William quieted down after that, and continued his movements in and out of Ray, using his hand to pump Red’s cock to full attention.  Occasionally, William would require a kiss from Ray or move down and suck on Red’s collar bone finishing with a bite.  Moving up, William learned Red had a sensitive spot on his lower jaw.  Each time William kissed him Red would shiver underneath him and gasp. 

After a few more minutes William spoke again, “I’m almost there Ray.” 

William stopped pumping Red’s cock, and moved both hands to the other man’s hips.  Each thrust became more powerful and erratic a clear sign the end was near.  Red did not notice he was in his own world of pleasure, he was almost there himself, and quite possible could have finished had it not been for the cockring preventing him.   

“I’m going to cum inside you Ray.  I am going to fill you with my semen.  Mark you as mine.”  Two powerful thrust that took Red’s breath away, and one final thrust burying William all the way inside of Red.  On the final thrust Red felt a warm liquid filling him in spirts.  He knew William was cumming inside him, and there was nothing he could do but ride it out.

William continued shallow thrust deep inside Red until his own cock became too sensitive from his orgasm that it became painful to move inside the other man.  At that point, William collapsed onto Ray, buried inside the other man’s anus still.  Panting William lay there enjoying the afterglow of sex.  He could feel Red’s erect cock against his stomach, but did nothing to help the other man climax. 

William stayed in Ray until William’s cock softened and slipped out of Ray’s ass.  With it a trail of cum following.  Red squirmed under William, the extra weight on his arms was making the position even more painful.  There was also the sign that his body had enjoyed the sex, as his cock was still hard and now pressed against his stomach.   

“That was amazing Ray.”  William said rolling off Reddington.  “Better than I had expected for your first time.” 

Looking over at Ray who looked at the ceiling, his face red with shame, William smiled, “You clearly enjoyed it too.” 

Red shifted on the bed, trying to relieve the pressure on his arms.  “Could you please uncuff me.”  Red spoke softly.

“Not yet.”  William said shifting over so he was closer to Ray.  He sat up on his elbow, and said, “Roll over onto your side.  I’ll help you.”

Reddington listened only because he knew it would relieve the pressure on his arms.  William helped Ray turn so that Red’s back was facing him.  William curled up next to Ray spooning him.  Letting his cock rest against between Red’s ass cheeks.  William would occasionally rub himself, feeling his own warm seed dripping out of the other man.  He planted gentle kisses on Red’s neck, as he trailed a hand down Red’s stomach and finally stopping on Red’s cock. 

“I could help you take care of that.  All you have to do is ask.”  William said smiling into the back of Red’s neck. 

Red was not desperate enough to ask another man to jack him off.  Instead he tried to shift away from William, only William pulled him back even closer than he was before. 

Before William could speak again there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.”  William said raising up to look at the door.

Red saw that it was Thing 2. 

“The Director is here and wants to speak with you now.”

William sighed, resting a hand on Red’s hip.  “Looks like you are going to get a break Ray.  I have to keep up appearances for now.”  William said to the man spooned against him, “Tell the Director I am in the middle of a business meeting and will be with him shortly. Till then have him wait in the den.”

“Yes boss.”  Thing 2 said leaving the room.

“I swear that man needs more assurances than a virgin girl who’s cherry you are trying to pop.”  William stated.  He smacked Red’s ass and got out of the bed.  He walked across the room to a dresser and opened the top drawer rummaging around inside looking for a specific toy. 

Pulling out a large dildo he held it up for Red to see.  The dildo was about the size of a small fist.  “I think this will help keep you open while I go assure the Director that we will find you and take you down along with Agent Keen.” 

Red turned over in the bed, pressing his hips down into the bed in an attempt to prevent the large dildo from being pushed inside him.

“Now come on Ray.  It is either this or I have my man Cal come keep you company.  I doubt you are ready for another rough fucking.”  William said standing over the bed. 

Red shook his head no.  He was not going to let something else be shoved inside of him so soon after.  His ass still burned from their fuck session.  The cum leaking out was not helping either, as it made the raw spots and likely tears burns as it dribbled over them.

“You either let me push this inside you or you say her name and I will hand you over to the Director tonight, as is.  Your choice.” 

Red glared at William, but knew he had gotten himself into this mess.  He had failed Lizzie, and failed to obtain the evidence necessary to clear her name.  For his and Lizzie’s sake he would have to play along until he found a way to get the upper hand. 

Red relaxed on the bed and allowed William to help turn him over onto his side.  Red flinched when he felt the cold plastic against his sore anus. 

William smiled at the other man who was practically trembling under his hands.  Without warning William slammed the small fist size dildo into Red’s body, enjoying the scream he finally got from the other man. 

Red felt the fresh wave of tears reach his eyes as he screamed out in agony.  The dildo was less forgiving then William’s flesh cock, and it plowed its way past everything in its way to rest deep inside of Red. 

“You will like this feature.”  William said grabbing a remote off the dresser and pressing a button.

Red felt the dildo start to vibrate gently inside of him. 

“I set it on random.  It will change its vibrations randomly.  I’m sure by time I get done with the Director you will be ready for round two.”

“Wait.”  Red cried out already feeling his own cock twitching. 

“What?”  William said looking down at his victim. 

“Please uncuff my hands.”

“What will you do for it?”  William asked leering down at Reddington. 

“What else could you possibly want?”  Red asked jerking his hips up as the vibrator seemed to be on the highest setting now inside of him.  It was resting against his prostate. 

William walked to the door of the bedroom and opened it, “Cal can you come in here please.”

“Sure thing boss.”  Cal said.  When Cal entered the room Red finally knew the name to Thing 1. 

“Ray here would like his arms uncuffed.  I think it’s a fair trade that he practice his oral skills on you in return.  Do you agree?”

Cal did not mind, as he wanted to ram his own cock inside Ray the moment he rammed his fingers inside the tight virgin hole.  “Whatever you want boss.”

“Yes I think I would like to see that.”  William said smiling, “Do you agree it’s a fair trade Ray?”

“Do I get a choice.”  Red said now wishing he had never asked for his arms to be free.

“No.  Either way I think you need the practice before our next round.”  William answered, “But one thing Cal, you are not allowed to cum in his mouth.  Only I get to do that.”

“Sure thing boss.”  Cal said unbuttoning his pants he was going to enjoy making the other man suck him off.

“The key is on the nightstand.  When he finishes cuff him to the bed.”  William said as he started to pull on his clothes watching as Cal pushed his cock inside Ray’s mouth.  It was actually a lovely scene to behold.  Watching Ray struggle to fit his lips around another man’s penis and hold back on gaging.  Ray was thrusting his hips already because of the large vibrator inside of him.  This was a very beautiful scene.  If he did not have to go meet with the Director, he’d of grabbed Ray’s hips and started fucking the man with the vibrator still inside.   

* * *

 “What took you so long?”  The Director snapped when William finally walked into the den. 

“I was in the middle of a meeting when you decided to show up unannounced.”  William said making himself a neat scotch at the small bar he kept in the den. 

“I don’t like to be left waiting.”

“I don’t like unannounced visitors.”  William said.

“Where are you on finding Reddington?”  The Director asked.

William noticed something was off for the Director.  He was more anxious than usual, and more upset then the last time William had spoken with him that day.  Not sure what it was, William decided to lie, “We are still searching for him and Agent Keen.”

“That is interesting.”  The Director said, “Because my people spotted your men with him earlier at one of his previous hideouts.”

 William frowned, so that was what brought this meeting about, “Yes that is true.”

 “Are you working with him against us?”

 "Of course not.  I would not hitch my hoarse to a failing enterprise.”  William said, “I am working him for us.”

  “What do you mean?”  The Director asked confused by the wording, working him. 

 “I mean I reached a deal with Ray, at least he thinks we have.”  William said relaxing in the chair he was sitting in taking a sip of his scotch.

 “What type of deal?”

 “He will remain in my custody for the next few days and in return when I am finished with him, I will help him clear Elizabeth Keen of any wrong doings.”  William said feeling like he could purr at the memory of Reddington squirming under him. 

“Exactly how is that working him for us?”  The Director asked.

“I am fucking him.”  William said smiling at the Directors response.  “I just finished fucking him that was the business meeting I was attending to.  He was quite marvelous for a virgin.”

 “So you are getting your rocks off.”  The Director said.

“I am breaking him, and he is letting me because he truly believes I will keep my word.”  William said crossing his legs to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

“Reddington would never agree to a deal like that.”  The Director responded in disbelief.  He was sure this was some double cross.  William was never much of a team player when it came to his role in the cabal.  They put up with him as a member because of the power and influence he had, and the many corporations William oversaw that made the Cabals lives easier, such as the military grade weapons company or the laboratories that studied deadly diseases to obtain a vaccine.  Both could be used to insight a war with Russia.  In fact, one of William’s corporations had been utilized to design the virus that helped frame Agent Keen for the murder of the senator.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”  William said, “After you had managed to work your way into the task force, and prevent him from getting his hands on one of the pieces he needed to clear agent Keens name, he was left with little recourse.  It helped matters when you refused to be blackmailed too.  That was a smart move on your part.”  William said taking another sip of his scotch. 

 "So you are going to fuck him into submission?”  The Director asked unsure this was even possible.

 "Something like that.”  William said, “I am going to do things to him that will slowly break him down.  So that finally all he needs is a little push at the end and he will come around to our side.” 

 “What makes you think we want him on our side?”  The Director asked.

 “Because he would be a great asset to have.  A loyal lap dog that will do all our dirty work.”

 “He will never do that as long as Agent Keen is on the run.” The Director did not mention that he was sure William would continue to fuck Reddington.   

  “Correct, that is why we will make sure her name is cleared when this is all over.”  William said, “I will ensure that any ties between them will be severed.  Once she pushes him away,  we approach him with a deal to keep her safe indefinitely from us, and end the cold war between him and the Cabal, offer him a chance at a life not on the run, and I guarantee he will take it.” 

“How do I know you are not lying about all of this?”  The Director asked knowing it was a possibility that Reddington could have turned William because as is, his plan seemed to hinge on his ability to break Reddington, and the Director was not sure the man could break.  This was the man who managed to carry on with his life after having his family ripped away from him and being branded as a traitor to his country.  Never mind the man spent over two decades on the run from multiple governments, the Cabal, and many other people who would love nothing more than to end Raymond Reddington.  Why would such a man enter into a deal with William, after such a successful run of things?

 William smiled and got out of his chair walking over to the TV that hung over the fireplace.  Turning it on, he hit a few buttons on the remote and pulled up his security cameras.  He had multiple cameras in the room where he was keeping Reddington. 

  “As you can see Ray is very much in my custody.  And from the looks of things he is almost done performing oral sex on one of my men.”  William used the remote to zoom in. 

 The Director could not believe what he was seeing. Red’s head was bobbing up and down on Cal’s cock.  Cal was doing his part by fucking the other man’s face.  Almost a minute into staring at the screen, Cal pulled back from Reddington and started to jerk off, eventually cumming all over Reddington’s chest. 

 “Is that enough proof?”  William asked grinning at the Directors disbelief of the scene before him.  “I should add he has a very large vibrator shoved up his ass right now too.” 

  “And you think this will break Reddington?”

 “Yes.”  William said, “He cannot shut off the pain or the pleasure I’m providing him.  I make him stay present in the moment.  I am making it so that he has to be a willing participant.  He will find it very difficult to claim I raped him.  Instead, I will keep making the experience pleasurable for him when I am with him, and he will eventually start to question himself.”

 “Reddington will not break just because he questions his sexuality.”

 “No.  You are correct.  But he will eventually break.  I will shatter him and slowly build him back up.  I have a few plans.”

 “How many days do you have to do this?”  The Director asked still unsure of the plan.

  “At least four.  I can extend it if necessary.”

 “You think you can do this in four days?”

 “Oh yes.  Ray is a man, not a super hero.  He will break.  They all do.  I have broken tougher men before.”  William said watching the screen as Reddington rubbed his shoulders and wrist before allowing Cal to cuff him to the bed. 

“I will have to take this to the board.”

 “Not yet.  Give it a few days.  I will let you know the progress.”  William stated knowing the Director would listen to him.

 “How are you sure Agent Keen will push Reddignton away when this is all over?” 

 “I do not want to show all my cards.  But I can guarantee she will.”

 “It is your ass on the line if this doesn’t work.”  The Director warned.

 “I know.  But what is the worst case scenario.  If I don’t break Ray, he will still be in my custody.  Solomon can just come finish him off here.  Without Ray, Agent Keen will be a sitting duck.  It will only be a matter of time before we find her.” William paused, “But if I’m successful, then we will have a powerful ally who I can promise will be loyal.”

  “Reddington has a way of ruining plans.”  The Director warned. 

  “Oh I know.  That is why I have multiple contingencies in place.”  William responded staring at the screen.  He could see Reddington squirming in the bed, now alone in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sara (Icarus) and I are off for the holidays. I cannot write for the time we are way (too afraid of a family member walking in on that). So update will be a few weeks from now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more Non-Con/Rape.

            William walked back into the room where he had been keeping Red with a leering smile on his face.  He did not speak while he moved over to where Red sat on the bed.  Red’s hands where cuffed around shoulder height causing him to sit in an awkward almost reclined position.  William ran his hand up Red’s bear leg his smile growing as Red flinched away from the touch. 

            Red wanted to yell, bargain, and plead with the man to stop this madness.  There had to be anything other than this continued torture that William wanted from him.  He was seriously weighing giving in and saying Lizzie’s name.  With time he would forget the acts he had already participated in.  But he knew he would never forget, and those acts would have been for nothing.  Instead, he collected his wits again, he had spent his alone time trying to ignore the feeling of the large vibrating dildo in his ass, but the pain from it had turned into an all encompassing pleasure that he almost relaxed into, even as he had Cal’s cock inside his mouth.  After Cal came, Red tried to remove himself again from his current situation and to find somewhere else for his mind where it would be safe from the torments that would continue to fall upon him in this room.  He now had to get back to that place.  Using his best abilities of acting he tried to play off as if he was not bothered by William’s invasive touch, even as the man’s hand wrapped around Red’s hard shaft.

            “How was your meeting with the Director?”  Red asked trying not to thrust into William’s warm hand.  He needed to cum, his cock ached with need.

            “Good.”  William said, “He is willing to allow me the time I requested.”  William smiled down at Red who he could see was struggling internally.  “He knew you were here.”

            “How did he know that?”

            “He said his people, but I think one of use has a mole.”  William responded speeding up the motion of his hand, “But not to worry.  He bought my plan.”

            “Which is?”  Red asked, “Besides fucking me.”

            “Well fucking you is a good start.  I told him I was going to break you, not just your ass, but you.  That you would cave eventually and take my offer to work with the cabal.”

            “And he believed you?”  Red said hating how his voice sounded it was a pitch higher than usual.

            “Not at first.  But then I showed him you enjoying Cal’s cock, and he started to come around.”  William used his other hand to play with one of Red’s nipples.  “He is not completely sold, but I told him if it did not work, you would still be in my custody at the end of it, so he could do whatever.”

            Red heard the voice that had been in the back of his mind warning him this was all a setup that William would do what he wanted and then turn Red over to the cabal.  It was a possibility, but Red’s original gut feeling was that William would get more out of the deal then just fucking Red.  That removing the Director was better for William.  Red was just a bonus, a necessary bonus because either way William would be fine. 

            “But not to worry.”  William said, “I already have in motion the plan to dethrone the Director.  He will not see it coming.  Pardon the pun.”

            Red was barely listening to William who was working him over now.  Red felt his hips rise on their own thrusting into Williams’s warm hand, and his body leaning into the teasing fingers on his chest. 

            William leaned down and kissed Red, and did not stop until Red returned the kiss.  Biting Red’s lower lip William pulled back.  “I think it is about time I reward you.”  William pulled his hand away from Red’s cock.  Red wanted to beg for it to return, and for the cockring to be removed. 

            William saw the open need in Red’s eyes, and felt his own cock stir in his pants at the needs and desire he saw inside the green orbs of his reluctant mate.  Reaching over to the nightstand next to the bed, William opened the drawer and retrieved a key to the handcuffs.  He removed the cuffs from Red’s hands and allowed the man a few minutes to rub his sore wrist.

            “Time for round two.”  William said, “I expect you to cooperate this time without the need of handcuffs.” 

            Red looked at William but did not say anything.  He was trying to find the safe place in his mind again, and prepare himself for what was to come.

            “I think we will try doggy style this time.  You can see what it’s like to be the bitch. “  William said grabbing Red’s hand and pulling him forward on the bed.  William started to undress while Red sat on the bed on all fours.  William thought it a beautiful site.  Having the Concierge of Crime on all fours, his naked ass stick up in the air, his penis so hard it was jutting up into his stomach, and the man watching William as he undressed with his eye filled with the desire to cum.  William was not a fool, he knew Ray would prefer anything to having his ass fucked or William to bring him to orgasm via a hand or blow job.  But Ray was a man, and most of all he was a man who had been erect for an hour, and he needed to cum.     

Williams cock was not nearly hard enough to fuck Red yet.  It did not stop him from climbing onto the bed behind Red, reaching around and pulling Red back towards him.  Red shuffled his body back as he was dragged back by Williams arm around his stomach.  Red heard the familiar sound as William opened the lube and squeezed some onto his hand.  William used the same hand to pump his own cock bringing it closer to full erection as he continued to pump it.  He stopped long enough to pull the large dildo out of Red.  As it started to come out, Red’s sphincter closed tight around the object.  William continued to pull on it until finally it gave, and slid out of Red with almost a pop sound.

 “You should see your ass.  It looks well fucked Ray.”  To make his point, William jammed two fingers inside, causing Red to move forward in an attempt to escape the intrusion, but William anticipated  Red’s actions and used his free hand to wrap around Red’s waist to pull Red back on the fingers.

Red closed his eyes holding in a gasp when William’s fingers moved in deeper finding his prostate, increasing the pleasure Red was trying to ignore. 

“Don’t worry Ray, I will give you what you want soon.”  William said removing his hand from Red’s waist, as the other man was no longer fighting the instruction.  Red sat motionless on the bed letting himself be violated ignoring the screaming voices in his head.  Some for the continued assault and others against it.  Instead he choose to focus on nothing.  For now, William was not forcing him to participate and that allowed Red the chance to slip away into a safe area of his mind.  The voices slowly started to fade, and Red allowed himself to drift away.  Even as he heard the wet sound of William pumping his own cock, and then the feeling of William rubbing his larger member up and down the crack of Red’s ass, while he reached around and fiddled with the cockring that was painfully tight around Red’s rock hard cock and stiff balls.    

Red barely felt when William entered him, there was pain from friction and Red’s poor abused hole being forced to open again for another large intrusion.  But Red was far away, somewhere on a ship sailing with Lizzie through the warm night watching the stars pass over their heads.  He was so far away he did not hear his own hiss of pain, or feel his own body respond to the cock inside his ass as he started to move in time with William’s thrust.  Red was blissfully unaware of his body, until he felt the hard smack followed by another to his ass.  Red was drawn back into himself when William bit his ear and whispered, “Come back to me Ray.  This is no time to go somewhere else.  You are about ready to cum for me.”

Red realized he was very much ready to cum, as he felt the pleasure of William’s cock rubbing his prostate, and despite the friction from lack of lube, it still felt good.  William had his timing down, he would thrust into Red and jerk him off at the same time.  Red almost moaned in pleasure, instead he lowered his head and bit the pillow below him trying to hide his pleasure from the man causing it.  William knew though, he could feel it in Red’s desperate thrust back onto his cock, and forward into William’s hand.  He had Red right where he wanted him, and he was not going to let the man off easy.  Increasing his pace, William continued his menstruations finding the sensitive spot on Red’s chin and licking then kissing it.  “Cum for me Ray.  Show me how much you enjoy me fucking your ass.”

Red shook his head, he was not going to give in that easy.  William was going to have to push him over. 

“Cum now Ray.”  William said increasing the rhythm of his hand running up and down Red’s hard cock, slipping back to cup the mans balls and gently apply pressure.  “Ray, cum for me.  Show me what a little whore you are.  I know how much you are enjoying this.  I can hear your moans through the pillow you are biting and I feel it in your body.  No need to hide in here.  It’s just you and me.  No one will ever know what a complete whore you are, or how much you enjoyed having my cock up your ass.  Let yourself enjoy this.  You are doing a good deed for Lizzie.  She would want you to enjoy this.”

Red shook his head as he moaned loudly into the pillow.  He was so close to the edge, he knew he would not be able to hold out much longer.  With a few more deep hard thrust, William sent Red over the edge.  Red felt his body tense, and his cock tremble in Williams hand before the orgasm overtook his senses.  Ray did not know if he moaned, he was sure he was, as William continued to thrust into his now tight trembling ass that was hugging onto William’s cock for dear life.  William’s hand kept milking Ray’s cock as he it continued to eject cum.  Red was not aware of the warm cum on his own stomach.  He road out the orgasm rutting against William. 

“That’s my cock slut.”  William said feeling Red’s orgasm finish and the man underneath him go limp.  William moved his hands to Red’s hips, grabbing them with bruising force, he started to thrust into the limp body with new vigor and force.  Soon each thrust was a strong mixture of pleasure and pain, as Red’s overstimulated prostate screamed out. 

Red found himself panting through the overbearing mixture.  Eventually his pants turned into pleas, “Please…Oh god please…”  Neither party was sure if Red was begging for William to continue or stop.

William smiled down at the mess of a man below him, “Ray you are forgetting this is about my pleasure.”  William said enunciating the end of his statement with a smack to Red’s ass again eliciting a grunt from Red who was being forced up the bed with each thrust.  “You need to start doing your part.”  William spoke into Red’s ear before kissing it and moving down to his neck where William sucked right where Red’s artery ran up his neck. 

Having enough of Red’s neck, and feeling the man struggle under him to contain himself, William ordered him, “Tighten your ass and start moving with me.” 

When Red did not respond, William smacked his ass hard leaving a red handprint, “Ray tighten your ass you slut and starting moving with me.”

            Red listened this time, using what strength he had left he squeezed his ass tightly together, feeling the increased friction as William moved in and out of him with ease.  A few seconds later, Red started to move with William.  Red tried to raise up on his arms, but William pushed him back down on the bed by placing a palm in between Red’s shoulder blades and moving up to the back of Red’s head.  William used force to smash Red’s head into the bed, forcing Red to turn his face to the side so he would not suffocate.  Both men were panting and moving together in perfect timing. 

            “Ray are you hard again.”  William asked between pants using his free hand to reach around and grab Red’s cock, “You little slut you are.” 

William removed his other hand from Ray’s head, and used it to pull the man up on his knees so that Ray was sitting on his knees, with his ass pressed back against William. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock.”  William ordered stopping his thrust to allow himself time to recover before he cam. 

Red responded by moving himself up and down on William’s cock.  William one arm wrapped around Red, while the other pushed the man all the way down so that Red would take all of William inside of him.  There was no sound but skin on skin, the sound of William’s balls smacking Red’s ass with each thrust up and down. 

“Tell me you like it slut.”  William whispered into Red’s ear, “Or you won’t cum again until tomorrow when my fist is up your ass.”

Red was panting and damn near moaning, “I like it.”

“Tell me you want me to fuck you and make you cum like the whore you are.”

Red gave over to the pleasure, his self-respect long gone, as the evidence of his first orgasm was drying on his stomach, “Fuck me…make me cum like a whore.”

“You are a whore are you Ray?”

“Yes.”  Red answered.

That was enough to push William to the edge.  He forcefully pushed Red back down to the bed, once again applying enough pressure so that Red’s face was smashed into the bed, “Then I guess I’m going to fuck you like the a whore.”  William said taking control as he powerfully thrust into Red, his free hand grabbing Red’s hips leaving bruises in its wake, as he forcefully fucked the man below him.  William did not care if Red came this time, he was going to abuse the man’s ass for his own pleasure.  With every other thrust William pulled all the way out to powerful thrust all the way back into Ray all the way up to his balls.  Red’s hands were gripping the sheets to hold himself in places as he rode out each of the thrust.  Soft moans occasionally escaped both parties as William continued his powerful assault. 

Finally, William thrust deeply into Ray as his seed started to spill out into the other man.  It was not enough for William though, he kept thrusting shallowly into the other man, each stream of cum filling Ray hitting his prostate, each shallow thrust rubbing against the same gland.  Eventually, Ray tipped over the edge and felt another orgasm overtake him.  He lay under William feeling cum shooting out of his own cock onto his stomach and the sheets beneath him.  Eventually, William collapsed onto Ray, spent, his cock buried deep inside the man beneath him.

Red lay boneless under William, unable to move.  Both men were out of breath and panting.  Red made no effort to get out from under William, and William was not planning on moving from his position.  Red was spent having cum twice within a short frame of time. 

“You are an amazing lay Ray.  If I had not known better, I’d swear you’ve taken it up the ass many of times before.  You are almost a pro.”  William whispered into Red’s ear between pants, “You are such a great slut.” 

Red did not care or listen to what William was saying, had he, the words would have stung, but he was so far gone because of the overstimulation and pleasure, that the words fell on deaf ears.  William continued to whisper degrading comments into Red’s ears as he continued to recover from the amazing anal sex. 

As Red returned to his body post orgasm he heard the degrading words and comments from William, and most of all Red felt dirty and sick to his stomach.  It took a lot of willpower for him not to be sick.  His stomach churned with William’s cum inside from the first blow job, his mouth tasted of cock both William’s and Cal’s. He could feel William’s half hard penis inside his battered burning aching ass, along with the wetness leaking out of his ass that he knew was William’s semen.  There were the wet sheets under him, and the drying cum on his stomach.  The sweat and saliva from William and his own sweat on his skin.  Red wanted to push William off himself and go shower because he felt like the dirty whore William was calling him.  Instead of reacting to Williams words, as William would want him to, Red instead decided to act like what William had just done and Red’s reaction did not bother him.  He waited a few more minutes before he spoke to make sure his voice would sound disinterested and not wounded, when he finally spoke he said, “I could use some water.” 

William laughed into Ray’s back and called out, “Cal can you come here please.”

Red had hoped William would have climbed off him and removed his half hard cock from Red’s ass, but that was not what William did. 

As the door opened, Red felt himself blush, as he kept his face against the bed hoping to hide it from the man walking into the room. While Red had sucked Cal’s cock not too long ago, it was embarrassing to be found buried under another man, who had his cock still inside Ray.

“Can you bring water please?  It seems I have fucked Ray into dehydration.  Did you hear him moaning earlier?”

“I did boss.  He sounded like a whore.”  Cal responded smiling even though Ray could not see him, he saw the man flinch under William. 

Red knew Cal left the room by the sound of the door closing. 

William shifted, pulling Ray with him so that his now half hard cock was still inside of Ray as they both lay on their side. 

“You were wonderful Ray.”  William said slowly moving inside of Ray trying to keep his hardening cock inside of the other man.   

Red whined as William started to move inside of him again.  “Please stop.”  Red begged as his ass hurt from the previous round of sex and objects being shoved inside of him, and his prostrate was still overly sensitive.

“Shhh.  I’ll be gentle this time.”  William said as he continued his gentle thrust.

“Please can’t I please you some other way.”  Red asked trying to bargain his way out of another round of having his ass abused  by William large cock.

“No.  I want to be buried deep in your ass.”  William responded as he continued his gentle thrust.  He started to whisper how wonderful Red’s ass felt, and how wonderful Red was doing as a pretty little cock slut.  True to his word William was gentle, almost caressing Red as he continued pumping in and out of the other man who lay on his side taking the cock in and out of his ass. 

Cal’s returned was broadcasted by the door opening.  He laughed as he walked into the room, “He can’t get enough of you boss can he.”

William laughed, “Nor can I of him.”

            “I’ll set the water on the table.”

            “Thank you Cal.”  William said almost inviting Cal to stay and watch as he could tell Cal’s presences was off-putting to Ray.  It made the man tense and struggle to pull away.  But William took pity on the man, only because he knew there was only so far he could push Ray before he would decide the fast track to Lizzie’s freedom was not worth the torment.

            Finally, William cam inside of Red keeping his cock inside as he let out just a bit more of his fluids having almost tapped himself out after the multiple orgasm he had experienced both in the other man’s ass and mouth.  William finally pulled out and allowed Red to pull away. 

            William grabbed the water bottles off the nightstand and handed one to Ray.  “Drink up you need to replenish your fluids.”  William leered at Ray as they both drank their water.

            When Red had enough water he put the cap back and set it down on the nightstand closest to himself.  He needed to piss, but he was afraid to ask.  Afraid of what William might ask in return.  Eventually his need overwhelmed his fear and he spoke up, “I need to use the bathroom.”

            William finished his water and stood up, “Come with me.”

            William pushed Red ahead of him enjoying the way Red walked as if there was still a cock up his ass.  William knew the other man’s ass had to hurt from being stretched and worked that day.  He had purposely chosen not to lube Red up for the last two rounds of anal sex because he knew his cum would not be enough lube.  It would be enough for him to enjoy the friction without hurting himself, but Red’s virgin ass would not be used to the friction of unlubed skin on skin and it would irritate and rub Red’s ass even rawer.  It was a beautiful site to also see cum leaking out of Red’s ass onto the back of his thighs, where some had already dried from their first round of anal sex.  As well as the dry cum on Red’s chest where Cal had finished on him.  There was also the tall tale sign of Red’s own enjoyment of the last rounds drying on Red’s stomach. 

            Inside the bathroom, William lowered the toilet seat for Ray.   He washed his own hands while Red sat down and pushed his own semi-erect penis between his legs and pissed like the bitch he was.  William used a wash cloth to clean his own cock off and took mercy on Red and used the same cloth to clean off Cal’s dried cum from Red’s chest.  He left Red’s cum on to remind the man of how much of a slut he had become in a matter of hours. 

            When Red was finished William allowed him to wash his hands before he ushered him back into the bedroom.  He made Red lay on the side of the bed that had drying cum from both men on it.  He forced Ray onto his side, with is back facing William.  William spooned the other man, pushing his cock in between Red’s ass cheeks and rubbing up and down them.  Neither man spoke while William continued to hump Red’s ass cheeks.  Eventually, William was hard once more and he inserted into Ray.  The Viagra was clearly doing its job, William thought as he once again fucked Ray, this time a bit less gentle before, but not a full on assault on Red’s ass, as he knew he could not push it too far, for fear of causing too much damage and ruining his plans for the next few days.

            William was able to draw one more orgasm out of Ray and himself before both men fell asleep completely spent.  Williams cock was still buried inside of Red as Red allowed exhaustion to overtake him.  William followed shortly behind, ensuring he had a tight grip on the other man so he could not pull away in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as every other chapter

The morning came too quickly for Reddington who was rudely woken from sleep caused by exhaustion of the previous days activities.  The rude awakening included a stiff cock rubbing against his ass cheeks, kisses along his neck and shoulders, and finally bites on his shoulders and neck when he refused to be woken.  Ashamed of his own erection he refused to look at the man spooning him.  Instead, Red opened his eyes and looked forward trying to ignore his own arousal and the arousal of the other man in the bed. 

“Does she know about your scars?”  William asked now running a hand down Red’s scared back and stopping at Red’s ass. 

“No.”  Red answered trying to wiggle away from William.

“Does she know you saved her from the fire?”  As Red expected, William fingers slid inside of him causing him to grunt in pain.

“No.” Reds voice was rougher now with the fresh pain of having dry fingers shoved into his already abused and sore ass.  Maybe it would reduce his own arousal and reduce the chances he’d beg William to fuck him before breakfast.

“Does she know what you are doing for her now?”

“No.”  Red answered his voice changing as a warning to William, “And it will all stay that way.”

“No worries sweetie.  She won’t hear what a slut you are from me, or any of the other things.”  William said moving a third finger into Ray, enjoying the man who tensed in pain.  “What makes her worth all of this?”

Red did not answer.  Instead he focused on the pain hoping his own engorged penis would shrivel and reduce.  He already felt dirty and ashamed at having enjoyed anal sex with William.  It was nowhere near enough to break him mentally, but it was enough to make him question his own sanity at having agreed to this and not trying to find an alternative.  Bitterly he knew there was very little alternative.  If the FBI or the Cabal got their hands on Elizabeth before her name was cleared, she’d be dead.  He could not let that happen.  This mess was his fault, his foolish decisions were what put her in danger and forced her to became a threat to the Cabal when she decided to save his life.  Both the FBI and the Cabal were closing in, and there had been too many close calls recently.  With the loss of the one of the linchpins in the plan to clear Elizabeth’s name and little hope of getting it back now that the Director had it in his possession, there was little else Red could do.  He would not be the reason Elizabeth died, and he knew this was a price he would have to pay to ensure she continue to live.

William realized he had pushed Red far enough with the questions and no matter what he did he was not going to get an answer from the man who currently had three large fingers stretching his ass.  He wanted Red’s mouth occupied with something other than talking.  He abruptly withdrew his fingers from Red’s abused ass, causing Red to growl at the pain of the rough extraction of fingers. 

William turned and laid on his back his own cock jutting up and resting on his stomach.  As much as he wanted to fuck Red’s ass this morning, how own cock was sore from having taken Red so many times the night before.  William knew it was not a sprint but a marathon, but he couldn’t help himself.  He enjoyed the power he had over Ray.  Few people, if any, other than maybe Agent Elizabeth Keen, had this much power over Ray.  Reddington did not allow people to exploit his weakness by not having any weakness, but this time, he had a very big weakness, and William was going to use it to his advantage.  It would make up for the debacle that was the King’s auction.  Had that worked, he would have had more time and fun with Reddington. 

Since you were such a good slut last night, I am going to give you a break and let you suck me off this morning.  Do a good job or I will have to finish in your ass, and there will be no lube.”  William said in a sing song voice.

Red rolled his eyes, some break he thought bitterly.  He got up and looked down at William’s erect penis. 

“Get to work.”  William ordered moving his hands behind his head and relaxing, as he thrusted his hips forward towards Red. 

Red moved slowly, as his ass was aching and his legs felt sticky from dry cum as he moved.  He climbed in-between William’s legs and licked his dry lips.  His mouth was dry, part of a stalling technique he reached over and grabbed the bottle of water.  William frowned but let Ray postpone the inevitable a bit longer. 

As Red was putting the water bottle back on the nightstand, the door opened to the bedroom.  Red turned around to see who it was, it was someone Red had not seen the previous day.

“Boss you have a call.”

“Take a message.”

“It’s the Director.  He wants an update.”

“I said take a fucking message.”  William got upset sitting up roughly pulling Ray’s head down by applying force to the back of Red’s neck.  He kept pushing until Ray was face down mouth inches from William cock.

Ray opened his mouth, knowing that William’s patience was wearing thin and his window to not have his ass abused again was narrowing quickly.  Ray struggled to take the large cock in his mouth that tasted of semen and lube.  Try as he might he could not get past his gag reflex, but William seemed to enjoy Red’s gags as he continued to keep pressure on Ray’s neck pushing him down as he heard and felt the struggle as Ray took the engorged shaft inside his mouth. 

“What should I tell him sir?”  The man said shifting uncomfortably on his feet.  He was relatively new to the job and had not known it would entail watching a man giving his boss head.

“Tell him I’m in the middle of working on the project we spoke about.  I may have a break later in the day and I will call him back.” 

“Yes sir.”  The man promptly left the room listening to the man he knew was Raymond Reddington struggle to take his boss’s entire penis down his throat.  Maybe it was time to find a new job, he did not know the Concierge of Crime personally, but he has heard stories.  The new guard did not want to be on the receiving end of Reddingtons wrath. 

Eventually William calmed down and stopped forcing Red to try to deep throat his large penis.  William removed his hands from Red’s neck and lay back down on the bed letting Red control the pace and the amount of William he took in his mouth. 

William started to command him though, “If you are not going to take my entire cock in your mouth, start stroking it with your hand.”

Red obeyed immediately.  His throat was already sore from the previous day, and the forced rough oral over the past few minutes made it worse.  If wrapping his hand around William’s cock and jerking it as he sucked and licked his way up and down the cock kept William from roughly fucking his mouth, then Red would do it.  After a minute Red was able to find a rhythm, moving his hand up to William’s cock using it to jerk up and down as bobbed his head  up and down on William’s cock doing his best to take as much of the man as he could.  William’s cock was wet with Red’s salvia, and some had started to dribble down Red’s chin.  He was using all of the tricks he could remember from the blow jobs he had received to bring William to completion.  Mostly, Ray wanted William satisfied after this blow job so his ass would get a break from the constant intrusion of William’s large cock.  It would be helpful if William was in a good mood, he may even be nice enough not to shove anything up Red’s ass and let it rest for a bit longer. 

William brought one of his hands down from behind his head and reached under Ray’s head to fondle his own balls.  After a while he instructed Ray, “Use your other hand and fondle my balls like I was.”

Ray complied with the command, his jaw aching, and his throat burning from his attempt to take William all the way down and also fight off his gag reflex. 

William moaned and thrusted into Red’s mouth, his hands eventually found the back of Ray’s head and increased the pace and depth Red went.  Moaning and calling Ray names like a fucking whore, a cock hungry slut, and every other dirty name he could think of.  Red knew the end was near when he felt Williams ball pull upwards, and the taste of precum filled his mouth.  When William cam, Red continued to work up and down the man’s cock, sucking every bit of cum out of the trembling penis in his mouth, struggling not to choke on the cum as he swallowed it knowing William would order him to do so.  Finally, William finished cuming and pushed Ray away from his cock, leaving a long trail of salvia mixed with cum running from Ray’s mouth to William’s cock. 

“You really are a hungry cock slut.”  William said smiling down at Ray.  “Your work with Cal has made you a better.  I almost thought it was Maddie sucking my dick or at least a cheap whore.” 

Red looked away in shame, but he had achieved his goal.  William seemed to be happy with his performance.  He was not shoving Red down to take his ass yet. 

William moved from the bed and stretched.  “I need a shower.” 

Red would love a shower, but he wanted to shower alone so he could wash all traces away of his shame and William.  He knew it was unlikely he would be allowed that.

“And so do you, you smell like the only whore in town during shore leave.  While I enjoy your slutty ways, I don’t enjoy the smell.”  William said grabbing Red by the wrist and pulling him with him towards the shower.  Red’s cock was hard, it was morning wood all men got, but he would not admit to himself or to William that he felt his cock stir when William moaned while he was sucking William’s cock. 

William turned on the water in the shower to allow it to warm up.  Once he deemed it warm enough he pushed Ray inside, pushing Red to the ground.  William then proceed to piss on Ray as the water beat down on both of their bodies.  Shame quickly overtook Red as he felt the warm stream of piss land on his chest.  While the water was quickly washing it away, the fact it had even touched him, even knowing that it was sterile, was still disgusting.  All he could do was close his eyes and wait for it to finish.  When William finished, he pulled Red up by his neck

and began to wash the other man. 

Reaching Red’s cock as the last bit of him to be washed, William turned Red so that he was facing the spray, and his back was firmly pressed against William’s who’s own cock was spent and aching from fucking Ray multiple times the day before.  He would need some time to recover before he could properly fuck Ray again.  Later that evening maybe.  He had work to do anyways if he wanted to play both sides and ensure that no matter the outcome he would come out on top.  Part of him wondered if he could even turn Ray.  All he got from Ray emotionally so far was shame, lust and anger.  He needed to instill fear, anguish, and shame to properly break the man.  Break Ray would be an accomplishment, he was a nice lay, and would be nice to have around for the time that William needed a good ass to fuck. 

William was lost in his own thoughts while he pumped Red’s cock, holding the man to him.  Red was thrusting into the fist and biting the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning.  When he came he did let out a little noise and relaxed back into William’s strong chest.  He felt Williams arms wrap around him, and he felt sick for how comfortable and secure he felt resting against the other man’s chest or the warmth he felt post another orgasm brought on by William.   William finished washing Ray but did not let the man out of the shower.  Grabbing a contraption from table outside of the shower, William attached it to the showers moveable showerhead.  It looked like a dildo, but had an opening at the tip.  William pushed Red against the shower wall and order him, “Spread your legs and I bend over.  Brace yourself against the shower wall.”

Red did as was requested looking down at his feet and limp cock.  He had a strong idea what the contraption was for.  Soon his hypothesis was supported when the object was shoved inside of him, William used it to fuck him leaving Red to tremble and keening in pain.  Just as Red was starting to get used to the object being forced in and out of his body, William stopped and turned the nozzle at the end of the contraption, and Red felt warm water filling his insides.  The pressure was not so strong that it hurt as the water poured inside of him, but the more water that filled him the pressure built inside of him.  Eventually, his insides started to cramp causing him to whine.  William kindly reached around and started to gently massage Red’s abdomen, “We got to get you clean inside.” 

Red tried to hold the tears in he felt reach his eyes.  It was uncomfortable, painful, and embarrassing what was happening to him.  He would never forget this feeling of being too full.  When William turned the water off, Red almost cried out in joy.  William waited a minute before he pulled the contraption out of Red’s ass.  Red’s ass had been fucked to the point that it would not stay closed if he tried to force it so the water had already been trickling out.  Once the object was outside of Red, William turned Ray around to avoid getting any of the water on himself and ordered, “Push it out.”

Red did as ordered and his face flushed even more from humiliation as the water rushed out of his ass, and he felt his body tremble in relief.  His head was resting on William’s chest.  William was gently rubbing his shoulders soothing him as the water continued to leave his body.

Because of the multiple enema’s the day before, most of the water that rushed out of Red was almost clear except for bits of cum sloshing out of him.  When he finally finished expelling the water, William pushed Red back up to a standing position, and turned the man around having him brace against the wall again.   William gently washed Red’s ass, soapy fingers gently sliding inside Red’s body gently fucking the stretched hole.  Eventually, William moved to Red’s thighs taking his time removing the dry cum from the other man’s muscular thighs, occasionally just taking time to run his fingers up and down enjoying the other man’s body.  Once finished, he pushed Red to the back of the shower while William washed his own hair, and body. 

William had become hard as he washed Red’s ass and thighs, so when it was time to wash his own cock and balls, he turned and grabbed Red’s hand forcing it on his cock moving it up and down for the other man until Red took over.  William closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Red’s soapy hands giving him a hand job.  He cam too quickly for his liking, but he knew he did not have much more stamina left in him.  Finishing he quickly washed away evidence of his orgasm.   

With both men clean, William turned the water off and grabbed a towel.  He toweled himself off leaving Red to stand shivering in the shower.  Tying his own towel around his waist, he grabbed another dry towel and started to dry Red off.  He was gentle and occasionally planted kisses on Red’s neck and back.  When he deemed Red dry enough he threw the towel on the floor and forced Red to walk in front of him back into the master bedroom. 

As Red was walking out of the bathroom he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror.  He looked a mess, and very much like the only slut in town during shore leave.  William had been correct about that.  Red’s shoulders were covered in bite marks and he had a hickey on his neck.  All of this marked him as William’s, and the shame of that fact washed over him.  He had not noticed them from the night before.  He had been so absorbed in the pain and the pleasure of William’s fucking him that he had not felt the other marks being placed on his body.  The bruises on his hips, he had felt, at least.

Right now if anyone had asked red how he felt he would give them multiple words that all meant ashamed.  He was humiliated, embarrassed, mortified, regretful, and most of all he felt dirty and used.  Elizabeth Keen was his downfall, he knew that, she was his one exploitable weakness, and the Cabal did all they could to exploit it.  William was using that very weakness, and the failure of the past few weeks to his full advantage.  Red hated and was disgusted with himself for having agreed to ever allow William to use him, almost as a living sex doll.  Even worse was that William was able to make Ray enjoy the anal sex, however rough it may have been.  He had begged to cum, and he knew he would beg for more before William was finished with him.  All he could hope was that he somehow managed to remain sane through the process. 

A small voice in his head feared William, and he knew this did not bode well for him.  William was able to fuck his mind and his body.  Other forms of torture, the kind Red was used to only fucked with his body.  He could always check out and go somewhere else to protect his mind.  But William found a way to keep Red there in the moment, so he was being assaulted from both fronts.  The small bit of fear inside of him, was not new, this was not the first time Red thought someone might be able to break him.  This was so different.  This was not torture like he expected, this was torture, but it was on an entire new realm. 

The fear, Red knew, the moment someone let the fear start to creep into their mind they were already fighting a losing battle.  William was already in his head, he needed to find a way to push the man out if he was going to survive the next few days. Most of all, Ray knew he needed to squelch the small voice of fear in his mind. 

Much to Red’s delight, William pulled on clothes back in the master bedroom.  A sign that Red’s ass and mouth would be safe from William for a bit.  However long the reprieve Red would take it.

“I must admit”  William said grabbing Red’s arm to pull him with him out of the room, “You have proved to be much more enjoyable then I expected.  I may have partaken in your ass a bit too much last night and am spent.”

Red almost cheered but he knew there was a catch coming.

“So I thought we might play some today.  At least while I recover.”  William said, “I have a few surprises for you.  I admit I do not think you will find any of them enjoyable.”

William led Red who slow bowlegged walk only helped to slightly ease the discomfort he felt. He just hoped whatever the surprises included, his ass was left out of it.  Red was alert and made sure to catalogued each movement throughout the large mansion.  He wanted to know an exit of things became too much.  While it was his plan, especially after all he had suffered, to stick this out through the deal, the promises of a few surprises was disturbing.  If William broke him, there would be no reason for William to keep his end of the deal.  All of this would be for nothing, and Red would be a permeant fuck toy for William to enjoy. 

William stopped in front of a room with what looked like a solid metal door.  “Are you ready for your first surprise Ray?”  William asked in an excited voice.  Whatever lay on the other side, Red knew he would not like it.

Opening the door, William grabbed Red and pushed Red into the room in front of him.  He enjoyed watching the fear wash over Red.  The man could not hide the horror he felt at seeing the contents of the room.

From Red’s side of the world, the contents of the room caused his blood ran cold, his heart started to race, and felt his mouth go dry.  This twist was unexpected and not in a good way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> So not sure if I'm going overboard. I did warn it was porn with an attempt at plot (even some of it makes me uncomfortable and surprises me as I type it out. I have no idea where it's even going till it goes). Reviews are helpful to gage if I'm going too far, but I know some folks are going to be uncomfortable reviewing. If you are not comfortable reviewing on here, maybe you might be comfortable emailing. I'm sure people have junk emails they can email from. Sara (my fiance/lesbian partner aka Icarus) has set up a junk email where our reviews (since I'm wiring under her account via a pseduo) go. So if you are more comfortable letting me know someone is reading feel free to email me and just say hey im reading (judgment free) via icarus.falling.45@gmail.com (if you haven't guessed Sara has a thing for icarus she loves the damn story).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings sexual assault ect

The room looked like a scene straight out of a horror film.  The wall area that was visible was dark painted brick, but little of the wall except for one were visible.  Each wall seemed to be filled with BDSM objects. One entire wall was adorned with various floggers, whips, canes and paddles.  That wall alone was terrifying, but there were still three other walls and various instruments throughout the well-equipped room.  Another wall was had benches and shelfs filled with various objects that looked like dark ages torture devices.  Then there was a wall filled with various dildos, butt plugs, and other sex toys some looking extremely painful. 

Finally, the last wall that had the most visible brick had multiple large contraptions.  One was a suspension system made up of pulleys, with a pair of leather cuffs separated in the center by a large metal bar hanging off the metal line reaching down from the ceiling attached to a pulley.  A few feet away was a metal cage that had to only be knee height, and just large enough a large man could at best curl up in the fetal position inside.  There was a hammock like contraption that would fit a body up to the waist and neck, and it also had leather restraints attached to it. 

The center of the room included a bench and along the wall with dildos there was a small bed.  There were more contraptions and objects throughout the room (the most daunting appeared to be a large fuck machine which looked like a massage table if it were not for the controls, and the large dildo attached to what looked like a ramming rod.  Reddington knew for his own mental health to ignore them because his imagination was already filling in the blanks on what these contraptions and toys could be used for on him.  The amount of pain and humiliation each one could possibly bring.  The fear was seeping in, and he knew he had to push it away and focus on making it through the next few hours.  He had to do this for Lizzie.

William grinned because he could sense the trepidation wash over Ray as he pushed the man into the room further.  “It’s very well stocked.”  William said, “Cost me thousands of dollars, but it is almost perfect.” 

William ushered Reddington over to the area where the suspension system with pulley’s.  “We can start here.”  William said turning Reddington to face him.  He grabbed one of Red’s hands by the wrist and pulled it above Red’s head locking it into place with a leather cuff.  The cuff was tight but not so tight it would cut Red’s circulation off.  William repeated the process with Red’s other hand.  Red now stood in place, with his hands raised above his head, and a long  metal bar stretching his arms apart so that his hands hung over his head a little bit further then shoulder width.  The bar was suspended on either side by a chain that meant in the center of the bar and connected to a hook hanging from the metal line.  Grabbing one of the metal lines locked with a pulley, William pulled it down until Red was forced to lift up so he was resting on his toes, or else his shoulders would have been pulled out of socket. 

William hummed as he walked across the room where the various objects lay on tables and shelfs.  He looked on a table searching through the objects, picking some up and inspecting them, taking his time in choosing whatever it was he went to pick up.  Both Red and William knew exactly what William was doing with the stalling tactics.  Red’s shoulders would start to burn from being pulled so tight over his head, he was already focusing so that he could stay on his tip of his toes, as to reduce the stress on his shoulders.  But most of all, he was anxiously awaiting to see what William would bring back.  It was not likely going to be comfortable, whatever it was, and William stalled to increase the anxiety Ray may be feeling waiting to see what torture device he would return with. 

William finally decided on the perfect device.  It was a leg spreader, it would force Red’s legs to stay spread apart, and it was adjustable so William could increase the amount of spread.  Returning to Red he used the leather cuffs on the spreader to tie Red’s ankles to the spreader, and then started to pull it apart, spreading Red’s legs further and further apart.  Red grunted when William pulled his foot up to make the spreader extend, Red took all of weight on his arms above his head.  It did not help with the pain blossoming in his shoulders.  When William finally settled on a length for the spreader locked it in place and let Red try to return to the tips of his toes. 

Standing up William watched as Red tried to get some footing to take the weight of his arms.  Deciding to take pity on Red, William went back to the pulley and allowed Red to lower some so that he could rest on the instep of his foot.  Running a hand suggestively down Red’s back and cupping his as William smiled, “Almost ready.”

Giving Red’s ass a hard spank William walked back across the room this time retrieving the item he wanted rather quickly.  He spoke as he continued the journey back over to Red, “This little beauty is new.  I have not used it yet on anyone.”

“You have visitors often?”  Red asked gruffly struggling to keep the fear from his voice, a new wave brought on by the object William was holding in his hands.  It was small metal ring that had what looked like sharp spikes sticking out into the center of the ring.   

“At least once a month.”  William said, “You’ll be my second this month.” 

Red wondered what type of people agreed to allow this happen to them.  He was damaged, but this was beyond his comprehension.  Maybe not everyone agreed to partake, William seemed very comfortable raping another human being.  This was unlikely his first time, Red thought bitterly as William reached him holding the ring up so he could get a good view of it.

“Do you know what this is for?”

“I have a good idea.”  Red said knowing it would be painful.  What Red had not seen before was the contraption was actually two metal rings attached together by a small length of metal chain.

“You will have to explain how it feels to me later.”  William said reaching down and grabbing Red’s cock.  William slowly slid the ring around Red’s penis.  He spoke as he attached the device, “I had this specially made.  You see the device works as a chastity device and a cock ring.  While you think the two should be mutually exclusive, they aren’t.  The back ring I am attaching now acts like a cockring.  You already know what that does.  It is the front part that is most appealing though.  It’s the chastity device, actually known as Kali’s teeth.  I read that it can be quite painful.”  William paused to focus on adjusting the second ring.

“You see the spikes will not bother you until you get hard.  But when you are erect, the spikes dig into the sensitive areas of your penis.  I suspect it will be painful.”  William said as he locked the second ring into place. 

Stepping back he looked at Red as if to see what he was missing.  “Ah yes.”  William said after walking around Red using his hands to touch Red.  “We need one more thing.”

William walked across the room again and went to the dildo wall.  He grabbed an object that was black, and about the width and shape of a small cucumber and approximately six inches long.  “This is called a torpedo plug.  It can bring both joy and pain.”  William walked behind Red grabbing a bottle of lube that sat on a shelf.  He quickly lubed the object.  With the hand not holding the plug he spread Red’s ass, he easily slid it into the other man, pushing until he was satisfied of its location.

Red felt the plug resting against his prostate.  He had tried to shift forward away from William, but all he accomplished was losing his footing and ended up hanging from his arms for a few seconds.  He quickly got his feet back under himself, and closed his eyes trying to find a safe place for whatever was to come next.  He knew it wouldn’t be him cuming at least.

William grabbed a remote and smiled, “Open your eyes Ray.”

Red shook his head no.  He needed a moment to collect himself. 

William frowned, “I was hoping to start easy, but since you are not going to cooperate.” 

Red screamed, despite himself, when he felt the first jolt of electricity emit from the object inside his anus.  It was extremely painful and unexpected.  Given his past experience with objects William pushed inside him, Red had braced for vibration and not electrocution.  The second jolt only seconds later was stronger.  Another scream erupted from Red, and tears filled his closed eyes. The third shock was so painful he felt himself gagging as his stomach knotted in pain.  Swinging on his arms as he long ago lost his footing, the forth shock brought a desperate plea of no from his lips as tears continued to drop out of his closed eyes.

“Ray I am only on the medium setting, do not make me turn it up more.”  William said.

“Stop.”  Red choked out between shocks.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”

Red obeyed opening his eyes, tears continuing down his face.    

“Now get your feet under you again.”  William said in a sympathetic voice as he helped Red steady himself on the instep of his feet again. 

When another shock, much lower in intensity than the others hit Red again, William could feel the man’s body tremble. 

To Red’s horror his own cock was getting hard, he knew because he felt a new pain in that area of his body.  Looking down he almost let out a sob when he saw it raising. 

William just watched as an internal struggle was waged inside Red.  The device inside of him was shocking him, but the shocks were also activing his prostate making Red’s cock react to the mix signals of pleasure and pain. 

Red continued to tremble and groan at each shock for what felt like an eternity to him.  Eventually, William took pity on Red and used the remote to turn the shocks off.  While he showed some mercy, he was not going to take it easy on his prey.  Grabbing Red’s cock he squeezed, ensuring that the small metal teeth would dig deeper into the sensitive flesh.  Red shrieked in pain at William’s latest move. 

“How does it feel Ray?”  William asked keeping his hand around Red’s cock and the metal ring around it.

“What do you think, it fucking hurts.”  Red snarled angrily. 

“How does it hurt?”  William asked squeezing, “Be more descriptive or I’ll turn the torpedo on high.”

Red let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a sob.  “It feels like something is stabbing and cutting into my dick.” 

“What about when I’m not squeezing it?”  William asked letting up on his grip around the object.

“Feels irritating.”  Red answered, “Like teeth scrapping during oral.” 

William let go of Red’s cock completely.  He held the remote up into Red’s view and turned it all the way up so that Red felt the full force of shock that machine was capable of.

This time Red’s howled in pain, and it quickly turned into a sob.  He felt himself retching at the pain, while dots filled his vision.

William watched Red’s reactions to the pain feeling his own organ wake with the excitement of seeing Red in agony.  He turned the machine off before Red passed out from the pain. 

Red was swinging on his arms again, and his head hung.  He was blinking as tears continued to run down his face.  When Red could speak through the pain, “Why…”

“Why what?”  William asked grabbing Red’s chin and pushing his head up so Red had to look him in the eyes.

“Why…” Red was reeling still from the pain and trying to get his breath back, “turn on….I …did….what…you…asked…”

“I never said I wouldn’t.”  William smiled patting Red’s cheek turning the device on with his other hand, so that it sent a medium shock through Red’s body. 

This time Red did pass out from the pain.  His body hung limply by his arms. 

William frowned and spoke to himself as he went to the shelf to grab smelling salts, “I expected you to have a higher pain tolerance Ray.” 

Breaking the capsules under Red’s nose made Red move backwards away from the smell, ripping at the joints and tendons in his shoulders that were on fire from having to hold all of his weight.  William went behind Ray and lowered him more, so that he could stand on his feet while he recovered. 

“Now that you have a general introduction to the room.”  William said grabbing Ray’s chin again so that he had to look William in the eyes again, “I will tell you the rules.  Rule number one:  You do not speak unless asked a question.  Rule number two:  If I ask you a question you will answer promptly, and the answer better be satisfactory.  Rule number three:  you will do as you are told without hesitation.  Rule number four: you do not look me in the eyes unless I order you two.  You are nothing in this room, no one, but my bitch.  And bitches do not get to look me in the eye.  Do you understand?”

Red shook his head yes but did not avert his eyes.  William turned the dial up again delivering a quick burst of shock again.  Red cried out and quickly averted his eyes before William could send a second shock.

 “Good.  You are learning.  Failure to comply with the rules will result in punishment.  And you will know when I am punishing you because it will be excruciating instead of just extremely painful.  Do you understand?”

Red shook his head looking away from William because he did not want another shock.

William accepted Red’s answer and trailed his hand down, “I really hope you break the rules.  I enjoy punishing you Ray.”  

Without warning, William turned Red around, so that the man’s back was now facing William and Red was looking at the black painted brick wall. 

William withdrew the torpedo plug from Red’s ass without a care for the other mans comfort.  A gasp left Red as he felt the object forcefully removed from his body. 

“The great thing about this, is that since I lubed it properly you will not have severe electric burns.  You ass will ache, but no burns.”  William said patting Red’s ass before he walked across the room.  He set the torpedo plug aside while he studied the wall with various crops, paddles, and other objects.

Red could not help but look to see what William was doing.  It was not technically against the rules if he did not make eye contact with William.  He needed to know what fresh wave of pain and embarrassment was going to be inflected upon him.  To Red’s dismay, William was testing a few floggers by whipping them through the air. 

Red tried to look away when William finally selected one, much to Williams entertainment.  He laughed, “Cannot wait to see what I do to you next Ray?  Don’t worry about answering that was rhetorical.” 

Bracing himself, Red knew it was only a matter of time before he was flogged with whatever William choose.

“This is actually a very expensive toy.  It’s a heavy tail flogger.  One side is leather and the other suede.  I’m sure you can guess which side is going to hurt.”  William said finishing his sentence by lashing out aiming for Red’s upper thigh and buttocks. 

Red closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the fresh pain.  Of course William was using the leather side. 

The next it took Red’s breathe away, as the leather caught his testicles, sending a shockwave of pain rumbling through his body. 

William a long time flogging and whipping Red’s legs, thigh, buttock, and back.  When Red would seem to scream himself out, William would take a break, grabbing water for himself and drinking it slowly as he studied Red’s trembling from.  After each break he would choose a new toy to beat Red with.  Red’s erection had long dissipated, and the man now barely stood, backside red from the beatings. 

“You still with me Ray?”  William asked after Red became quiet again.

Red did not answer.  Each time it took more time and concentration to remove himself from the situation and allow his mind to wonder to somewhere safe.  It was taxing, especially given the pain.  It seemed when he got himself away, William would come back with something more painful.  It would drag Red back into the reality of the room, and he would once again struggle to distances himself.  If he could not physically remove his body, he could at least protect his mind by traveling to safer places. 

William was not happy Red was not answering him, so he roughly turned Red so he was facing William again.  William say Red’s eyes were open, aimed at the ground, fresh tears streaming down his face, but he did not answer.  This was unacceptable, William thought, Red needed to stay in that room and feel the pain both physically and mentally for this to work. 

Grabbing a fresh bottle of water out of a mini-fridge he kept in the room for other supplies, he walked over to Red and dumped the bottle over Red’s head.

This brought Red back into the room.  Before he remembered the rules, he made eye contact with William, and a harsh smack in the face, leaving a stinging red handprint, quickly reminded Ray of his mistake.

“Now I have to punish you twice.”  William said sighing as if it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Isn’t that what you just did?”  Red spit out angry and in pain. 

“Keep talking, you are only making it worse for yourself breaking the rules.”  William said, “You will learn to follow my rules.”

William cock was engorged in his pants, and he really wanted to shove it down Ray’s throat but before he needed to punish Ray.  He grabbed another torpedo plug, this one much thicker in width, and returned with it.  Holding it up for Ray to see. 

It took all of Reds will power to not beg for William to choose a different form of punishment.  While the whipping and flogging had been painful, it did not touch the pain of the torpedo plug.

William was lubing up the object again.  He applied generous amounts because he had other plans for Red’s ass later, and wanted to make sure it was not too damaged.  So much lubricant had been applied some of the excess was dripping off onto the floor.  William smiled, he would just have Ray clean it up later.   William forced the object into Red’s anus again. 

“There is a great feature with this one.”  William said, “Another one of those toys I had specially made for my own pleasure.” 

William returned with a long slender metal tube, and a bunch of metal wires that had what looked like roach clips on both ends.  Dragging a table on wheels closer to where Ray stood, William set the supplies on the table.  He did not speak again while he worked hooking up the various objects.  The first wire he attached to the metal cock ring, letting the wire hang down for now. 

Using his mouth he sucked and licked at Red’s nipples, making them stand erect.  Using the roach clip on the end of the wire, he attached one to each of Red’s nipples.  To elicit more pain, he pinched the clips tightly so the teeth bit into Red’s nipples.  He grabbed the slender long metal tube and smiled, “You aren’t going to like this part.”

William walked away to grab the lube again and returned lubbing up the tube. 

Red tried to push back away from William again knowing exactly where that tube was going to go.  No matter how much Red tried, he could not get far enough from William. Once William grabbed his cock and held it tightly in his hand, Red stopped struggling. 

William used his other hand to force the tube inside of Red’s urethra.  Red shrieked as the tube was pushed further and further inside his urethra.  Fresh tears reaching his eyes as another wave of agony washed over him.  Once the tube was in far enough, William attached the last set of wires to it.  Then he took each wire, and one by one, connected them to a metal rung that was at the end of the torpedo.  Stepping back he took in his work and smiled, “Ray you are really not going to enjoy this.”

Walking to the front of Reddington, William smiled as he turned the dial on the new remote.

The scream erupting from Reddington’s mouth was animalistic and barely conveyed the amount of agony he was in.  The electricity traveled through some of the most sensitive areas of his body.  By time William turned the dial down Reddington was vomiting bile and the contents of his stomach, as he swung on his arms.  Even in his lowered position his legs gave out and he was unable to stay standing. 

“Probably should not have started on the highest setting.”  William said grabbing a wet cloth to wipe some of the bile from Reddington’s lips.  “But you probably should learn to follow my rules.” 

Red kept his eyes on the floor, afraid of angering William again.  He did not want another shock on full strength.  His body still twitched and ached from the last.  How much more of this could he stand?  It could not be good for his heart. 

William turned the dial back on starting at a low setting. 

Reddington reaction was his body shivering in the pain, not as bad as before, but still painful.

William kept turning the dial up, feeling his own cock becoming erect as he watched the agony wash over Reddington’s face.  Soon Reddington was crying again, then grunting in pain, and finally when the dial had almost reached the max setting Reddington shrieked in agony. 

For Red’s part he was unaware of William approaching him.  All he felt was the pain in areas of his body that were the most vulnerable.  He could not stop crying or shaking, even as William lowered him so that he was now kneeling on the ground, his hands still above his head. 

William turned the dial back to a low setting and left Reddington withering in pain on his knees while he crossed the room to grab a gag.  When he returned to Reddington the man was moaning softly vocalizing his pain. 

“Open your mouth wide for me Ray.”  William said waiting for Reddington to follow his command. 

“Please turn it off.”  Red said through clenched teeth. 

“What did I say about speaking without having been spoken too.”  William said, “Ray I’m not sure how much more of this you can take.  I’d hate for you to pass out again god knows what I or my men might do while you are unconscious this time.”

Ray opened his mouth struggling to not whimper.

William inserted the hard rubber ring right behind Red’s teeth and clipped the straps tightly to the back of Reddington’s head.  Inserting his fingers into Reddington’s mouth he pulled on the ring to ensure it was secure and then adjusted it forcing Reddington’s mouth open wider until the point that Red’s jaws would not move any higher.

Reddingtons was whimpering as the shocks continued to pulsate through his body starting in the sensitive areas and moving.  It felt like a form of Morse code with a long shock followed by short sharper shocks then longer shocks and the process continued repeating over and over giving Reddington only a few seconds between each shock.

William unzipped his pants and pulled himself out from his boxers.  “Now if you do a good job I may turn the machine off before we cause permeant damage.  I’d hate for your penis and balls to be ruined because of the shocks.”

With that comment William pushed into Reddington’s mouth feeling the slightest heightened pleasure from the shocks coming from Reddington’s body.  William moaned as he fucked Reddingtons mouth, occasionally smacking the man to make him suck and lick at the cock in his mouth instead of whimper.  When the shocks were strong, William could feel Red’s cries of pain.  It felt like a lovely vibration against his cock.  Red’s gag reflex died down as William continued to force the man to deep throat him.  Enjoying the agony of the man on his knees.

William moaned ,  “aaaa Ray.. baby… you… per… fect… cock…. slut… I... should… pun… ish… you… more… of…ten. “

It did not take long for William to cum between Red’s desperate attempts to please him, the vibration from Reddingtons cries, and the warm tight space of Reddington’s throat all pushed William over the edge. 

Reddington choked on the cum as it was ejected into his throat.  He swallowed around the cock causing William to moan loudly.

“That’s it baby.”  William said pulling from Red’s mouth leaving a trail of semen, and one final squirt landing on Reddington’s face.       

William stumbled backwards, first unhooking the contraptions around Reddignton’s face.  Then finding a seat to recover from his orgasm.  He looked at Red who was covered in a sheen of sweat, head bowed, whimpering in pain, his body rocking trying to escape the deep painful shocks.  Taking pity on him, William grabbed the remote and turned it off and allowed the other man a few minutes to regain a semblance of control.

“I still do not think you have learned your lesson.”  William spoke as he stood up and put himself back inside his pants, and zipped them.  “So I think we will continue our session.”

With that William turned the remote back on and sat down to watch Reddington wither and scream in agony. 

Reddington was pulling on his wrist restraints, trying to free his arms so he could remove the objects from his body.  All he was accomplishing was rubbing his skin raw and eventually drawing blood.  When he was sure he could not take anymore he spoke in a plea, his voice weak and rough, “Please I’m sorry.  Please stop.  I’m sorry.”

“What are the rules Ray?”

"Please…I..m…sorrrrryyyyy.”  It came out as a whimper because the sharpest longest shock rushed through Reddingtons body. 

 “The rules Ray.”

Sobbing Reddignton spoke between each shock, “Do…not… speak… without… permission… “  A sob escaped Red and he continued again a longer pause between shocks, William giving his body a chance to relax before Reddington stroked out or worse, “Answer questions promptly.” A gasp not of pain but to bring in much needed oxygen, “not to make eye contact.”

“Why Ray, why are you not allowed to make eye contact?”  William said forcing Ray’s head up so he had to divert his eyes to avoid eye contact, “Look at me when you say.” 

The machine started to shock Ray again on a stronger setting when he faltered in answering Williams’s question.  “Because…”

“Because why?”  William said getting annoyed with Reddington and ready to turn the dial up further.

“Because I’m nothing.”

“What else are you?”

Red refused to answer the pain was not enough to force him to admit he was Williams bitch.  What little bit of strength he had left in him he fought against the impulse to capitulate to William.

“Disappointing.”  William said pushing the dial up letting go of Ray to avoid the shock. 

Reddingtons shrieked louder than he had to date.  He started to gag again at the pain trying not to vomit again. 

William lowered the dial, knowing to much more Reddington would pass out or there would be permanent damage. 

“You forgot a rule Ray.”

“Do as I’m told.”  Red spoke once he was able to catch his breath, he had many failed attempts of opening his mouth but no sound came out as he looked up at William horror and agony crossing his features. 

“Why?”

Red again refused to admit he was Williams bitch.  He was not, he had to survive two more days and this would all be over.  Just two more days, he kept telling himself between shocks.  During shocks the only thing he could think of was the agony.

“Why?”

Getting tired William continued this process over and over, giving Reddington five minute breaks every ten minutes.  Every ten minutes William would slow increase the intensity of the shocks asking Why with each increase.  When he got no answer he would turn the dial up again. 

Eventually, when Red had no strength left and had urinated on himself he spoke an answer to the why question, “Lizzy.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. A new chapter soonish as I broke the last chapter into multiple since it's so long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Con still

The defeat was clear in Red’s voice, but he could not claim to be Williams bitch and he could not take any more of the agony.  What pride he had left just would not let him give up that little bit of himself, that last bit of himself, to William. 

 William frowned, he had not expected Red to give up.  Turning the dial off he walked over to the other man who was still shaking and moaning in pain, unaware that the shocks had stopped. 

“Ray.”  William grabbed his face roughly and pulled it up, “You do not get to quit anymore.”

Red’s eyes were bloodshot and tears continued to flow down his face. 

“You lost your ability to quit the minute you begged me to fuck you.”  William said, “You became mine.  I own you.”

Red tried to shake his head no, but William just tightened his grasp and prevented Red’s head from turning.  “You may not want to admit it yet.  But you will soon.  You will scream it for me.  You will tell the entire world if I ask you.” 

 “You don’t want to disappoint Lizzie.  She expects you to come back having cleared her name.  You pathetic piece of shit.” William sneered at him because the smell of urine filled the room.

William let go of Red’s head which dropped back down, his chin resting on his chest while Red silently cried. 

William walked to the door and opened it, “Cal I need a bucket of water and a wash cloth.  Also go gather some of the others please.”

“Yes sir.”  Cal said looking in the room over William’s shoulder to see Red kneeling and crying on the ground a puddle of urine around him.  The room was soundproof so he had not heard anything that had happened in the room.

William returned to Red, and used the pulley to bring Red back to his feet.

Red groaned as he was dragged by his arms up to his feet.  He managed to stay standing most of his weight still on his arms. 

William slowly removed the clips from Red’s sensitive nipples, then balls, penis, and saved pulling the urethra tube out for last.  He withdrew it slowly as to not cause any damage, giving Red’s cock a hard squeeze when he finished.  Red just whimpered in pain.

Finally, William withdrew the torpedo plug from Red’s ass and smacked him a few times on the ass enjoying seeing his Red hand print on the man’s already red ass from having been spanked and whipped before. 

“After I clean you up.  I’m going to give you a demonstration to help you realize you are my bitch.”  William said rubbing Red’s ass gently.  “I’m afraid you won’t enjoy it either.  But bitches sole purpose in life is to please their masters.  And this will please me very much.”  William said roughly pushing two fingers into Red’s ass.  Noting that the tunnel was dry as Red whimpered in pain.  The electrocution left some minor damage, but nothing that would impede his plans for Red, and with enough lube Red may even enjoy it.

Cal returned with four other men and the water as requested.

William had him set it down before Ray, and William gently washed off Red to remove Red’s own urine from his body.  William had Cal mop up the mess Red made both the vomit and urine as William went and searched for the supplies he’d need.

Returning with what looked like a caulk gun William smiled and informed everyone why they were here, “I asked you men here to help me.  Ray does not want to accept that he is my bitch and you are going to help me by fucking him until Ray understands his position.”

Red flinched and struggled to remove the arm restraints again.  He did not want to experience a gang bang. 

“But first I need to make sure you do not damage him.”  William said walking behind Red and inserting the tip of what looked like a caulk gun into his anus.  He squeezed the trigger and Reddington hissed as his ass was filled with a cold liquid, which he realized was lube.  William kept pushing the lube in until some started to drip out over the nozzle of the gun.  Pulling it out he patted Red’s ass, “You will be a good bitch and ensure these men enjoy your pussy,  can’t really call it an ass with as loose as it is getting.”

William lowered Red to the ground so that he was on his knees.  “Cal will you please use the latch in the floor to secure Ray’s spreader to the floor.  I don’t want him trying to move away.”

Cal did as was requested, grabbing the spreader between Red’s legs and pulling it back roughly.  He pulled up the ring from the floor and opened it, inserting the bar inside the ring and then closing the ring again.  He gave the spreader a good pull to ensure the ring would stay closed. 

Once Cal was finished, William used the track in the ceiling to pull Reddington’s restrained arms forward so that Red’s upper body had to move forward to an almost laying position but restrained high into the air.  William turned the leather cuffs so that Red was able to turn his wrist and grab the bar between the cuffs.  “I would hold on tight to that.  If you are good, I will let you rest on something later.”

Red glared at William, but could not help the shivers running through his body.  He was completely defenseless.  There was no way he could fight the attacks coming his way.  There was only one defense he had left, he needed to remove himself from this situation.  He needed to withdrawal into his own mind, or at least try.  From the previous day he knew it would be difficult when the men were pumping inside of him, but he had to try.

“To gag you or not to gag you.”  William said pulling the stool over so he sat eye level with Reddington.  “I think I’ll gag you.  I don’t want you to give in too quickly.  You have your dignity to think about after all.  And I’d hate to disappoint the men.”  William grabbed the oval gag from where he had dropped it on the floor.  “Open up Ray.”

Red shook his head no, not speaking because he did not want his mouth forced open.  He knew exactly what would happen.   If he was going to be gang bagged against his will, the least he could do is try to prevent from being spit roasted by two cocks. 

“Ray.”  William voice was a warning, “Don’t make things worse for yourself.  You already need to be punished for making a mess.”

Red closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

“Fine do it the hard way.”  William said, “Hold the bitches head Cal.”

Cal grabbed Red’s head forcefully holding in place.

William grabbed Red’s jaw forcing his fingers into the flesh leaving bruises in their wake.  He applied force and pulled down on Red’s jaw, eventually Red’s jaw gave and his mouth opened.  William slipped the ring inside of Red’s mouth and with the help of Thing 2 he was able to secure it around Red’s head. 

“Ray you disappointment me being so petulant.”  William lectured him,  “You always have to make things harder on yourself.”  William shook his head disappointed in Reddington, “I was going to just gag you with a simple ball gag.  But now, I think you need to be punished again.”

“Cal pick out a dildo and bring it here.”  William ordered forcing Red’s head up, “Ray look me in the eyes.”

Red raised his eyes so he was looking at William.

“Good.”  William gently massaged Red’s jaw and he knew it was likely hurting from being forced open so wide, and the forceful way he opened the man’s jaw.   “I don’t want to keep punishing you like this Ray.”

Red coughed as protest, it was all he could do because if he was honest he was afraid to piss of William anymore.  He was already going to suffer an embarrassing punishment of being gangbanged, and now having a dildo forced into his mouth as a gag.  He did not want worse punishment, he could not fathom worse punishment, but he was sure William’s sick twisted mind would come up with something else. 

Cal handed William one of the larger dildos off the wall.  William inserted it through the ring and used tighten the ring around the dildo so that it would not be pushed out of Red’s mouth.

Red gagged, the dildo was heavy in his mouth, but William had only pushed it back so the tip stopped right before entering Red’s throat.  Red would be able to breathe through his nose without the foreign object blocking his airway.  

“Now I know you think I’m just doing this to punish you.”  William said gesturing for the men to start.  Cal of course was first in line to enjoy Red’s ass. 

William kept speaking as Cal undressed behind Reddington who was struggling to stay on his knees and pulled forward.   “But that is not all.  Once you realize that I own you, everything will become easier for your Ray.  You’ll enjoy the sex without the guilt because you are only pleasing your owner.  I want you to enjoy our time together Ray.  I want you to think back on it fondly.  You will see how freeing it is to not have to be in control all the time.  To give yourself to someone else and let them make the decisions for awhile.”

William quieted down for a second while Cal was pumping himself with lube to make himself hard enough to fuck Red.

Red heard the sound of skin on skin contact and tried to pull himself forward, but his legs would not budge.  This was going to happen.  Red thought, nothing he could do would stop this, just let it happen.  He closed his eyes and tried to return to the ship with Lizzie where he told her about Polaris.   He could picture her, and kept her face in his mind as he felt Cal spread his cheeks, and then the hot tip of Cal against the ring of muscle at his entrance.   He pictured how her eyes lit up with shock and admiration as he spoke about her being his way home.  A groan escaped him when Cal pushed inside his battered body.  Cal was not taking him gently, the man was doing his best to destroy Red’s ass with each powerful thrust that was better describe as a brutal pounding that forced Red’s torso forward into William who as sitting close.

William spoke into Reddington’s ear, gently rubbing the other man’s nipples, “I own you Ray.  It may be Cal’s cocks inside of you, but it is in you because I own you and gave him permission.  I own him too, he would do whatever I ask of him, included taking it easy on you.  Maybe the next round you will behave enough to have the gag out and you can ask me to have Cal take it easy on you.”

Red’s head shot up when William spoke of another round. 

William smiled, “Yes Ray.  These men are going to enjoy your company over and over.” 

Red shook his head no, his entire body shivering and rocking with each thrust from Cal.  It was painful, not because his ass was tight because it wasn’t.  But because his tunnel was bruised and injured from other sessions.  He shivered because he was in shock from all of the pain and torture he had received.  Surely he would die soon, or pass out.  How much more could he take?  He was afraid William would lead him to that answer.

Lowering his head in exhaustion and shame, he rested it against William’s chest, Red ignored the others.  The taunts from the other men, or even the vile words William was whispering into his ear.  He pushed his mind away, with some effort, he was able to return to the first time he had meant Lizzie as an adult.  He had spoken to her in that box.  Their conversation played over in his mind.  But every now and then William’s voice broke through explaining to him just how much of a slut Red was, how beautiful he looked taking a cock up his ass, how his moans and groans were music to Williams ear. 

Red tried to push the voice out of his head, but then William spoke of Lizzie, “She will be grateful for what you did.  But she will sense that you are a bitch when you return to her Ray.  She will not know for sure, but she will know you’ve been changed, turned out by me.  She will be repulsed if she actually knew what you had done while you were away.  How you willing spread your legs and allowed me to turn you into my bitch.  She would be so disgusted by you that she would leave you finally.  She would push you out of her life.” 

Red shook his head, his Lizzie would never do that to him.  Besides she was never going to find out.

“Oh she will Ray.  She may not find out but she will have no need for you.  She will realize this entire mess is because of you.  That you are bad luck that all you bring is death and pain.  She will turn to Jacob.  She already has once.  You know she fucked him the night before she came to you needing help because she killed the Attorney General.  I bet you Jacob fucked her good.  I should ask him sometime if she ever let him fuck her in the ass.  We could trade stories of how he turned her into his bitch and I you.”

Red growled the best he could with the dildo in his mouth.

“Oh yeah, I know Jacob.  Why do you think he came back for her?”  William spoke, “I asked him to stay with her, even after I knew that others in the Cabal were framing her.  I knew you would do everything in your power to protect her and clear her name.  Including allowed me to fuck you, if it got that far.  I just had to wait for you to be desperate enough.  How do you think that little girl learned about the board to hire the assassin to kill Lizzie?  An anonymous  email helped her find the board.” 

“Jacob was helpful, informed me she was your weak spot.  Something I could exploit to get what I wanted.  He will be paid handsomely for it.  But don’t worry, he will be there for Lizzie when she realizes what you are.  He will make sure to take care of her, and to help her deal with your betrayals by fucking her senseless.  He even spoke about having a child with her, I guess he is very found of her.  Not enough to not take money to exploit her, but enough to want to have children with her.”

William’s hands were roaming over Red, almost caressing him in a gentle manner as if to bring comfort, while William spoke.  The touches and words made Red feel even filthier then he already had taking another cock in his ass.  But shame was the strongest emotion Red felt, as he realized his own cock was rock hard, and part of him enjoyed the feeling of being fucked.  He hated that part of him, and if he had been rational at the moment he knew it was a natural reaction to having his prostate activated by another mans cock rubbing against it.  It was not that Red was enjoying the sexual pleasure, it was being forced out of him by the damn gland. 

“Looks like the best part is coming.” A  William said lifting Red’s head, “Look me in the eyes Ray.  I want you to see me when he cums in you.  I want you to remember that it is I who gave you to him because I own you.”

Cal final thrust was powerful and sent Red forward, sending Red almost nose to nose with William.  William enjoyed the look of disgust and shame in Red’s features as Cal continued to pump inside of him, with cum from Cal’s cock spilling inside Red’s ass. It was the warm fluid filling his anus that made Red gag on the dildo.  He knew if he vomited, William would let him choke on it.  Red had to swallow back the bile and cum that rose in his throat and try to ignore the foreign warm fluid leaking out of his ass that made him want to vomit.

When Cal was satiated he pulled out of Red, and Thing 2 took his place, giving Ray no time to recover. 

Thing 2 was bigger than Cal, but not as long as William, but much thicker than William.  Thing 2 buried himself to the hilt and also brutally pounded into Ray’s body.  A wave of disgust washed over Red, when he realized he could tell the differences in the lengths and widths of the cocks in his ass.

William continued to speak to Red about everything Jacob would do to Lizzie when she rushed to him for comfort.  William having realized that Red found it impossible to disappear into his mind when William spoke of Lizzie. 

This continued through each of the men in the room.  As soon as one finished, another took his place.  Each one cumming into Red’s now loose ass.  Each one doing everything they could do to ensure Reddington did not escape from what was happening to him and make him feel like a well-used whore.  William’s vile words filled Red’s mind keeping him trapped listening to each and every word.  The intrusive touches and trailing hand to Red’s cock occasionally pumping the organ that was hard despite the spikes digging into it, and the owner shame and pain of being fucked repeatedly by multiple men. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and apologies about delay between updates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still non-con

The first sign he was even aware they were through with him was when William’s hand smacked Red’s ass, and then started to gently rub the man’s exposed flesh. Red flinched as the soft hand continued to travel up his scared back ending on his neck. 

William removed the dildo from Red’s mouth to allow the man a chance to catch his breath as he had struggled multiple times to get enough oxygen through his snot clogged nose. 

“That’s it Ray, just breath in through your mouth, and out.” William said holding Ray’s head up to keep his airway open. “You are doing such a great job pleasing my men. Such a great bitch. You are doing so well.” William tenderly rubbed Red’s shoulders almost like a caring lover would, as if he did not just force Reddington to submit to being rapped multiple times by multiple men. 

“Look at his ass.” William said one hand roaming down to Red’s exposed flesh that was dripping with cum from the multiple rapes he had endured in the span of the last few hours. The men in the room laughed and made crude comments towards Red. “I think he enjoyed it.” 

Red wanted to shake his head no, but he was holding in a sob as he felt Williams fingers gently rubbing over the welts that had formed on his thighs and buttock from his previous torture. Again they were gentle and almost caressing the injured flesh. 

With one hand, William undid the strap of the o-ring gag, removing it from Red’s mouth. Red found himself closing his jaw and moving it to try to relieve the pain in the joints from having his mouth being forced open so wide for so long. 

“I hope you will be a good boy now.” William said standing in front of Red who did not look up at the man. “Look at me slut.”

Red listened to the command raising his head hating the fact that there was evidence he had cried by the trail the tears left on his face and his bloodshot eyes. That should have been the least of his shame. 

“Good boy.” William said grabbing Red’s jaw and massaging it gently. “See if you are good I will reward you.”

Red wanted to pull away, but knew it would only lead to more punishment. Instead he forced himself to relax and accept the bit of mercy. 

“What are you Ray?” William asked. 

Red blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a few long seconds before he opened them again. The war within him was stronger with most of the voices in his mind screaming for him to answer with what William wanted to hear to avoid worse punishment, but his pride and the little bit of dignity he had left refused to let him give in. 

William frowned smacking Red’s face hard enough he sent the man’s head shifting to the side. “You disappointment me Ray.” William said moving to the back of Red, using the controls on the wall to pull Red from the prone position to standing. This time it was more difficult because his legs could not move forwards or backwards because the spreader was still connected to the floor. Instead Red was left to struggle to stay balanced awkwardly, with his arms dragged above his head again. 

“This just won’t work.” William said shaking his head as if Red was a disobedient disappointing child. Reaching up, William unlatched the leather cuffs around Red’s wrist. Red tipped forward, William catching Red as he pitched forward. Red found himself resting against William’s body.

“Cal get his legs free, but keep the bar.”

Cal did as he was ordered freeing the spreader for the ring that held to the ground.

Once Cal was standing again William ordered, “Help me get him over to the bench.”

Cal and William dragged Reddington who would have walked if he could to the bench. Once there, he was forced to kneel his hands secured to the floor his face resting against the leather of the bench that resembled a weight lifting bench. 

William patted Red’s head before he went over to a box of latex gloves pulling out a pair. He slipped them on his hands and grabbed a big bottle of personal lubricant from the same shelf the gloves sat on. Returning to Reddington hunched over the bench, William kneeled down next to him. 

“I made you a promise last night.” William said, “Do you remember what it was Ray?”  
Williams gloved hand rested between Red’s legs, rubbing up and down on his inner thigh tickling Red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter disturbed me more than the others. But i wrote anyways. More porn. It is ending in a few more chapters, and than Red finally get's his vacation with Lizzie.

“I made you a promise last night.”  William said  using one hand to jerk Raymond’s exposed cock while his used the fingers on his other hand to gently caress Red’s inner thigh, “Do you remember what it was Ray?”

            Red searched his memory.  William had promised to do so many things to him, and he had done many of them already.  The moment Red realized Williams intentions, he started to struggle to get away from William trying to pull his arms free of the new cuffs that held them in place, and doing his best to kick and scoot his way away from William. 

“Ah you remember.”  William spoke in a sing-song voice.  “You cannot tell me you did not enjoy the boys.  Look at how hard your cock is Ray.”  William smiled at Ray’s pathetic attempts to move away.  “Tell me how much you enjoyed them, and maybe I won’t fist your ass tonight.”

Red shook his head knowing he was not going to get away from William no matter how much he tired.  He was stupid to think he could escape what William wanted from him unscathed or at least still intact.  William was going to continue to increase the horrific unspeakable things he did to Red until Red snapped or died.  Which came first depended on Red, and he knew it.  Red spoke his voice rough, “Don’t.”

“What was that Ray I couldn’t hear you?”  William said opening the lube and starting to apply some to Red’s gaping asshole.

Red flinched when he felt the cold lubricant touch his sensitive hole.  Begging in only a slightly louder voice, “Please don’t.” 

“Not what I asked for.”  William said slipping a gloved finger inside the hole, applying more lube by squeezing the bottles contents on this his gloved hand.  It would take most of the bottle for him to achieve what he wanted, but with enough lube and force he’d have his fist inside Ray before the hour was up. 

“Please no don’t”  Red squealed at the end when William introduced two more fingers inside of him.

“Who did you enjoy fucking you the most Ray?  Besides me of course.”

Red shook his head, tears were falling down from his eyes again.  This could not be happening was not happening.

“Tell me Ray.”  William said spreading each of the three fingers he had inside Ray as wide as they could spread to open the man more.  “Was it Cal?”

“No.”  Red answered almost as a sob the pain and the humiliation were too much. 

“Was it Rich?”

“Yes.”  Red had no idea who Rich was but he was hoping if he answered the question, William would stop, but instead he just introduced a fourth finger.  Eventually Red knew who Rich was because he was the man chuckling in the corner, also known as Thing 2. 

“Did you hear that Rich, my slut liked your cock.” 

“I did boss.  I’m glad I could please your bitch.”  Thing two (Rich) replied. 

William kept moving his four fingers in and out adding lube as needed.  Stretching them to make the already loose hole looser.  The room filled with the sound of Red’s panting against the pain and the sound of the lubed fingers squishing in and out of Red’s body

William was ready to slip the majority of his palm inside his thumb following in.  Red’s scream echoed throughout the room.  “I bet you wish it was a cock in your ass instead of my hand.”

“Yes.”  Red answered almost as a sob. 

“Who’s cock do you wish it was Ray?" William was moving his hand in and out freely forcing it past the muscle.  He was not quite up to his wrist yet.  When he started to make a fist with his hand still inside, Red almost passed out from the pain, he screamed until he had no breath left, and the world was already greying at the edges of his vision. 

William noted the distress and stopped moving his fist inside of Raymond.  “Calm down Ray.”  The hand that was not inside Ray stopped jerking Red’s now limp cock and moved to rubbing his stomach gently.  “You can take it like a good little bitch.”  William cooed at him, waiting for his toy to catch his breath so as not to allow him to pass out.

Red somehow managed to not pass out, and as soon as William saw that Red was breathing steadily again, he started to move his fist inside of Red.  Slowly fucking the crying man with his fist.

Red screamed in an ungodly tone when William started to twist his fist inside of Red’s ass.  It was this move, that caused what little dignity Red had left to die.  He spoke in a broken sob, “I’m your bitch.”

“Yes you are.”  William said now moving his fist in and out of Ray’s ass enjoying the sounds of pain from Red, they made his aching cock twitch, “But I’m not stopping.”

“Please…”   Red sobbed.  It felt like William was pulling his guts out with each withdrawal of his fist. 

“Fuck yourself on my fist.”  William said, “Push back and take it in Ray.”

“I can’t.”  Red sobbed trying to listen to William in hopes it would stop, but he couldn’t force himself to push back. 

“Yes you can.”  William said.

Red forced himself back sobbing as he felt the first move inside his battered ass. 

“Who owns you?”

“You do.”  Red said moving forward slowly fearing he could cause serious damage to himself if he moved to fast on the fist.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a bitch.”

“Good.”  William said, “Would you rather I fucked you?”

“Yes.”

“Beg me.  Beg me to fuck you.”

“Please.”  Red said moving back on the fist again while William pushed it further in then before.  “Fuck me with your dick.”

“You like my big dick don’t you?”

“Yes.  I love your big dick.”

William stilled his fist using his hand not inside Reddington to stop Ray from moving on his fist.  Then he reached under Ray and took the cock ring off Red’s now limp penis.  “Tell me how I make you feel.”

Red did not know what William wanted to hear, and he so desperately wanted to please the sick fuck with is fist inside him, his words escaping between sobs, “I… love… it.”

“I know that already Ray.  Do you enjoy my big cock in your ass?”

“Yes.”  Red cried, “I want it please William.  Please fuck me.  I always want your big dick sir.”  Red begged just wanting the fist out of him and for William to be happy.

“Ok.”  William said slowly removing his fist from inside Reddington.  When it finally came out with an obscene noise, Red’s ass tired to tighten into a circle, but the best it could do was quiver.  William smiled at the fucked open hole.  He would need time to recover before tomorrow. 

“I cannot bring myself to fuck you again Ray.  No matter how much you beg.”  William stood up, wiping his gloved hand on Reds lower back transferring lube and semen from the glove to Red.  “You should see this glove and how dirty it is after being inside of you.”

Red blushed with shame because he knew just how dirty he felt, and could only imagine how dirty he actually was inside after all of those men had used him.

William walked to the front of Red showing him his gloved hand.  “Clean it.”

Red shook his head, but a warning look from William made him lean forward on the bench and start to lick the leftover lube and cum from William’s gloved hand.

“Your ass is so loose it would not be very enjoyable for me.”  William sighed watching Red struggle to clean the glove, “But you have been such a good sport.  I hate to not reward you for such good behavior.”  William pretended to struggle over what to do however, he already knew exactly what he wanted Ray do to next to please him. 

Pulling his hand away he removed his gloves, and continued to speak, “How about a compromise.  I don’t want to fuck your dirty hole, but I would not mind watching you fuck yourself on something.”

Red flinched at the idea he didn’t want to be fucked or fuck anything.  He just wanted to go home and be done with all of this.  To sleep for days and pretend it never happened, not that it would be possible for any of that to happen. 

“An answer Ray.”

Knowing he had to play his part if he wanted to avoid any truly sadistic punishment, like a continued fisting Red answered, “Whatever pleases you.”

“See you are learning.”  William said rubbing Red’s ass that was held welts from the previous whippings, “Whatever would please me.  Why is that Ray?”

“Because I’m yours.”

“My what?”

“Bitch.  I’m your bitch.”

“Yes you are.”  William smiled patting Red’s head like he would a dog.  He then removed the cuffs from Red’s wrist and helping the man to sit up.  “Go ahead and free your legs.”

William watched Red struggle now sitting on his ass reaching forward, hissing in pain because his abused body ached with the movement.  With great effort Red was able to remove the leather cuffs from his ankles, removing the spreader from between his legs.   

Grabbing a collar off the shelf William tossed it to Red who caught it.   “Put that on.  I think my bitch deserves a pretty piece of jewelry.”

The collar was pink with studs.  Red put it around his neck but he struggled to fasten it because it was a snug fit and Red’s hands were shaking as he knew he was in shock. 

William finally took pity on him and helped him finish putting the collar on.  “Pretty bitch.”  William patted his face and walked over to the dildo wall.  Studying each one he finally grabbed the biggest he had and walked back over to where Red sat on the floor.  “Cal we will need the stool over there.”  William indicated to where the metal bar with the leather cuffs hang from the pulley.

As Cal moved the stool to where William wanted, William spoke with Rich, “Help Ray crawl over to the stool with the leash.”

Rich grabbed the leash off the table next to him and walked over connecting it to Ray’s collar.  Rich led Ray, who crawled on the floor over to the stool.  Once there Red sat back on his feet, he could feel the stickiness of his inner thighs from drying cum and lube. 

William used a device to attach the large dildo to the stool so it was sticking straight up.  The dildo was only slightly smaller than William’s fist.  That thought made Red cringed, knowing already what William would ask of him. 

“Up on your feet bitch.”  William said offering a hand to help Red up.

Red stood groaning in pain and swaying on his feet.  Muscles he never knew he had ached inside, he almost cried out in pain with each movement. 

“You can use the bar to keep yourself up.”  William said indicating for Cal to lower the bar and cuffs via the pulley’s.

Rich undid the leash from Ray’s collar and William helped Ray position himself over the dildo.  “Fuck yourself and show me what you would do if it were my cock.”

Red shivered as he hovered over the dildo half in a squatting position.  He felt the cold tip.  “May I please lube it first?”  Red asked in a soft voice afraid he’d be punished for speaking out of turn.

 “Because you asked so nicely, use your spit.”  William said smiling at his new pet.

Red kneeled on the ground and used his mouth to wet the huge dildo.  Once it was wet enough Red returned to squatting over the dildo and once again he prepared himself to start to lower himself on the large plastic dildo.  Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and moved down the dildo using the bar to control his dissent onto the large object.  He groaned when it entered past the tired ring of muscle, and he stopped for a second allowing himself to get used to the object pushing inside of him.  He moved up slowly and back down taking more and more of the object inside of him with each descent. 

“You like that don’t you.”  William asked his own hand rubbing himself.

“Yes.”  Red said actually he hated the feeling of the cold plastic object inside of him, but he knew what William wanted and needed to hear. 

Despite the pain and exhaustion Red continued to fuck himself on the dildo when he got close to taking the entire thing inside of him, William walked over and ensured that he would take all of inside on the next lowering.  William pushed Red all of the way down on to the object, causing Red to gasp as he felt the cold stool against his balls and ass cheeks. 

“Look at you taking a huge cock inside of you with so much ease.”  William taunted him, “You are going to continue to fuck yourself until you can make yourself cum.”

Red groaned because he was not even hard nor did he expect himself to get aroused  again.  The pain from William fisting his ass ended any erection Red had earlier.  He knew fucking himself on the cold plastic was not going to give him an erection either.  It hurt and it was humiliating to continue moving up and down with the three men watching him. 

“Keep moving.” William said removing his hand from Ray’s shoulders.

Red continued to move up and down growing tired, his legs shaking from the effort, along with his arms.  His abdomen ached with what felt like each crunch he did up and down the dildo. 

“please”  He begged knowing he would never cum. 

“What is that Ray?”  William asked.

“Please.  Let me stop?”

“no. but I can help you”

Red shook his head yes unable to speak.

“Hard to get off when it’s not my cock?”

“yes.”  Red lied and everyone knew it, but his willingness to say what William wanted was enough for now.

“Would it help you if I sucked your cock?”  William asked enjoying the show.

“yes.”

“Too bad that is your job.”  William said.  

Red groaned he tried to shift knowing if he could hit his prostate it would get him started down the path of getting hard, then maybe he could jerk himself off while fucking himself on the large dildo.

William walked over to Red unzipping his pants, “What I can do for you is let you suck my cock while you fuck yourself.”

Red doubted it would help, but if William was happy maybe he’d let Red stop.  So Red opened his mouth awaiting for the heavy musty cock to be shoved inside his offered mouth.

William did just that pushing inside of Red’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of Red struggling to take him all the way inside his mouth while Red continued to fuck himself on the dildo.  Eventually Red managed to master sucking William’s cock and fucking himself.  William started to moan, true moans of joy, at the maneuvers Red was able to do with his tongue and sucking.  It was as if Red found ever sensitive spot on Williams cock and knew how to play them so well. 

To Red’s shame Williams moans were helping him.  He felt himself hardening, and eventually he managed to find the proper position so that he was rubbing the dildo against his prostate with each thrust down and lift up.  It was enough to make his dick hard, between the activation of his prostate and the sounds of pleasure coming from William. 

A short time later, to Red’s horror he was close.  When he felt William’s seed fill his mouth, he felt himself go over the edge, his own cock spasming and then finally getting the release it had needed since the day started.  Red’s own warm cum covered stomach, while he tried to swallow all that William fed him.

Exhausted more than he had ever been in his life, he found himself dropping on the dildo and not moving.  Sitting there impaled on the object, blinking at William’s cock as he stepped away from Red.

William smiled down at Ray, “Good bitch.”  He cooed as he tucked himself back in his pants. 

Red just wanted to sleep and found himself struggling to stay away.  The size of the object inside of him no longer seemed to bother him. 

“Help him up boys.”

Cal (thing 1) and Rich (thing 2) each took an arm and helped Ray up and off the dildo.  Ray’s legs were shaking and weak, so both men kept ahold of him.

“Ray you are positively disgusting.”  William said looking at Red with disgust.  “You are dripping with semen from both sides.”

Red just looked at the floor knowing he could not make eye contact.  Red was thankful it was over.  It was over right?  He thought to himself.  William could not expect much more out of him.  Red wanted to curl up on the floor in the fetal position and sleep.  He was exhausted and in pain.  He had a bit of a buzz from the alcohol, as it was the only thing he had besides semen and water in the past 24 hours. 

“Stay just like that Ray.”  William ordered going to grab the leg spreader from the floor and a few other things from one of the walls.  He returned reattaching the spreader to Ray’s legs. 

Red saw William pick up one of the torpedo plugs from the ground and Red started to beg, “Please don’t.”

“Shh Ray.”  William said gently stroking Red’s back, “This isn’t a punishment.”

Red did not believe it for a second, he knew what damage the torpedo could do and he wanted none of it again.  “Please no more.”

William held the torpedo against Ray’s anus but did not push in.  “Since you beg so sweetly, I’ll let you have a break for now.”  William set the torpedo back down and lowered the arm restrains from the ceiling.  Pulling Red up to his knees, William had the man lean forward, attaching the arm restraints behind Red’s back.  He pulled them up until Red was balancing on his knees, his arms pulled high in an awkward angle.

“You can rest for awhile like this.”  William said, “I have other work to attend to.”

Red’s arms were already sore.  He lowered his head to the ground, increasing the pull on his arms. 

William seemed to take pity on him and let his arms lower a bit more so Red’s head could touch the ground without putting too much pull on his outstretched arms behind his back. 

“Thank you.”  Red spoke from the ground knowing William would enjoy his gratitude.

William and the men to leave the room, turning the light out making the room pitch black.

Red lay in the awkward position a broken man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delays, but finally back somewhere I can write without prying eyes. Plus i changed the progression of the story. Instead of ke.eping up the torture fest, I decided it was time to give it a break (don't worry or feel relieved it will come back as flashbacks as the story progresses). So given the change I had to re-write the chapter. This is total stream of conciousness with little editing invovled (literallyl edited as I wrote, and I am on 0 sleep in 48 hours so not responsible if it sucks). 
> 
> Anyways, when the non-con comes back, i will add warnings at the start of the chapter.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last 36 hours were a blur, or maybe that is just what he wanted it to be.  Raymond did not want to think about the sacrifice he had just made.  He did not want to contemplate how William owned him now.  No, this was one of those times he had to push all of that deep inside and carry on.  This was a time for the Concierge of Crime to take the lead and for what was left of the man that was Raymond Reddington to disappear until the physical and mental pain lessened.

For now, the scotch would help.  He would kill for some opium, but even in his state, he knew that would be a long slippery slope he would have trouble recovering from.  So he sat in the dingy bar drinking in the middle of the day.  The barman left him alone.  The money Red dropped on the counter was enough to get him the bottle of scotch. He vowed to finish the bottle before Dembe showed up.  On the phone, Dembe had sounded worried about him, and Red knew it would come with prying glances from Dembe.  Dembe would not ask him directly, but he would check his boss over.  That was the last thing Red wanted.  He did not want Dembe to ever know what he had subjected himself to over the last three days.  No one but the people who partook in those events should ever know. 

Deciding that his thoughts would only lead to dangerous places, and he needed to slip into the Concierge of Crime persona before Dembe showed up, Red shut his thoughts off and focused on the music.  It made him chuckle, not in that he found the music funny, but one of the many books he had read over the years had been Eric Clapton’s autobiography.  A poorly written book, but full of details of the blues mans dickish deeds. ?

“You ok?”  The barman asked his own patron.  The man looked worn out and a bit crazy.  If the bar had not fallen on such hard times, the barman would have turned him away by telling him the joint was closed.

“This song.”  Raymond said, “Do you know the meaning of the song?”

“Yeah.  The man is telling a woman she looks good and that he loves her.”

“Partly.”  Red was almost laughing.  “You would believe what most people would say.  But actually, Clapton wrote it about Patty, who he stole from George Harrison.  He wrote it while he was waiting for her to get ready for a party.  He was annoyed that she kept changing outfits.  He wrote is as he was trying to rush her with dressing and getting out of the house.  His aching head was from all the alcohol he had drank, he had been a full blown alcoholic at the time.”

“You don’t say.”

“Not the worst of his songs either.”

“Really?”  The barman kept talking to his patron, mostly because he was hoping for a bigger tip. 

“Clapton wrote an entire album that was about how much he loved Patty.  He took an early copy to George Harrison's house.  As he was still married to Patty.  The balls on that man, he played the entire album in front of George for Patty.  Layla was all about her, bell bottom blues, and many other songs.”

“Interesting.”  The barman did not care, but the crazy patron seemed to be settling down as he spoke.

“There is a lesson to be learned, though.”

“What’s that?”  The barman asked.

“Be careful what you wish for.  Because the second Clapton got Patty he fucked it up.  He cheated on her, had two children with other women, while he was with Patty.  He only married her after his agent at the time leaked to the press that the relationship was over.  Clapton knew he had to either marry her or let her go.  And they were miserable together.”

“He seems like a bit of a dick.”

“Oh, he is.  His music is good, he can play the blues, or at least he could.”

            Before Red could continue his conversation on the dickish ways of Eric Clapton, Dembe appeared at the door of the bar.

            “My ride is here,”  Red said standing up feeling a little unsteady on his legs; the alcohol and the residual buzz from the drugs, and pain all contributing.  Red dropped another fifty on the bar counter and stiffly walked out of the bar.  He was conscious of his movements, trying to hide the pain he was in from the movement.  Dembe would notice his funny walk, and quickly guess the reason for it, so Red endured the pain. 

            Once they were outside and Red eased himself into the backseat of the car, he closed his eyes.  Listening to the road as Dembe drove.

            Dembe broke the silence to ask, “Do you need a doctor?”   Dembe had tried to catalog where his friend was injured and how serious the injuries might be, but Raymond had years of practice of hiding his discomfort and pain from the world.  Only subtle hints, minute facial expressions and other small almost unnoticeable movements would tell Dembe what injures injured Raymond had received. 

            “No.  I am fine Dembe.”  Red said opening his eyes to look at his friend who was gazing at him in the rearview mirror, “Just tired.  Been a long few days.”

            “Were you successful?”  Dembe asked knowing that a change of subjects was in order.

            “Yes.  I believe so.”  Red shifted in his seat uncomfortable, he could feel the drying semen on thighs.  Evidence, he hoped of his success in ensuring Elizabeth Keen name would be cleared and she could return to her life. He would never speak of the sacrifices he made to ensure she was safe and happy.  It was not a sacrifice, it was penance for what he had done to her and her life. 

            “Elizabeth will be pleased to hear.”  Dembe said, “She has been asking about you, worried about you.”

            “I’m fine,”  Red said trying to convince himself.

            “Should I arrange the plane?”

            “Yes.”  Red answered, “However, I believe you are due for a vacation away from all of this.” 

            “I would prefer to stay with you.  You do not know how the Director might react.”

            “It will be fine Dembe.  You should visit your daughter.  You are still recovering from your wound too.  She is recovering from the shock.  Help her find a new apartment and spend time with your grandchild.”

            “Are you sure Raymond?”

            “Yes.  Lizzie and I will be perfectly safe.  I believe the other can handle the security arrangements for awhile.”

            Dembe was not convinced but Raymond was adamant about him taking time off.   It was not that Dembe did not trust the others to ensure Raymond and Elizabeth’s safety.  No, he was worried about his friend who seemed off.  Dembe did not know what Raymond had given up, not money that he can tell, to ensure Elizabeth’s name was cleared.  However, Dembe knew it had to be a steep price given the state of his friend now.  Others who had not known Raymond Reddington, would not see the subtle differences, but Dembe had spent most of his adult life with Raymond and knew when Raymond was hiding something from him.

            It was another forty minutes before Dembe pulled the car onto a gravel driveway and drove up to an old two-story farm house.  Baz and others were standing post around the house keeping watch for trouble. 

            Once the car was in park, Red climbed out the back seat.  Lizzie was waiting for him at the top of the stairs of the large porch on the front of the house.  She looked eager to see him, and there was something else in her eyes.  Almost as if she had missed him, and was not just waiting to hear if he had been successful at clearing her name.

            “Welcome back,”  Lizzie said when he reached her.  She was smiling at him, she went to hug him and felt him stiffen in her grasp.  It was an unexpected reaction her hugging him, even for her.  She had missed him while he was gone.  After months of spending so much time with in his closed quarters and really it just being her and him, it was weird when he went away.  She tried not to think of why she missed him, or why she hugged him.

            “Hello, Lizzie,”  Red said a smile reaching his face as he tried to make everyone forget his reaction to her hug.  “Your name should be cleared by the time we get back from vacation, and you should be fully reinstated to the FBI.”

            “How?”  Lizzie said surprised that he was able to not only clear her name but get her job back.  She had, after all, killed the attorney general in cold blood.

            “It took a little bit of extra negotiation, but we got it all worked out.  They will need time, and my contact will call me as soon as it is safe for you to return.”

            “Thank you, Red.”  She said smiling brightly at him.

            Her smile almost felt like a healing force.  To see her truly happy again.  It had been awhile since he had seen a genuine smile out of her.  The retrieval of her memory of shooting her father, the drama of Tom, being hunted by her co-workers, and the Attorney General situation had put a dark cloud over her.  Tom, Red seethed at the thought of that traitor's name.  Every fiber of his being wanted to warn Lizzie away, but if he said anything, William would make good on his threat.  The thought of what William had promised to do, had Red tried to act on any information he had gained or seek revenge, was enough to keep Red’s need to protect Lizzie (even from her own bad decisions) at bay.  There was only one thing Red cherished more than Lizzie, and William proved his capability of achieving the threat. 

            “We can talk more later,”  Red said badly in need of a steaming hot shower and he had more business to attend to before they left town.  He needed to try to reclaim his power by protecting what William threatened. How he could do that, Red did not know, but he was sure he would be able to think better after a shower.  When he felt clean(ish).  He knew one shower would not clean him of the filth inside of him, but it was a start.

            “Are you hungry?”  Lizzie asked, “I can make dinner.”

            “That sounds lovely,”  Red said not really hungry, but it would give him time to shower and make a few phone calls. 

            “Why don’t you relax while I work on cooking.”

            “I will help you,”  Dembe said knowing that Lizzie’s cooking skills were sub par at best and Raymond clearly wanted to be alone for awhile. The quiet car ride home had been evidence enough.  Dembe worried about Raymond and knew that whatever was bothering him, Raymond would work out on his own.  It would not stop Dembe from worrying, especially after seeing Red’s reaction to Lizzie’s hug. 

            Red too his leave, and rushed off to the master bedroom.  It was empty, as he had suspected.  Dembe always ensured Red got the master bedroom at every safehouse.  Red locked the bedroom door and stripped out of his suit.  Throwing his clothes into the corner, he glared at the red stain on his boxers.  The last humiliation had been rougher than he had suspected, reopening some of the tears.  It did not matter, Red would ensure that outfit was burned along with his memories of the last few days. 

            Turning the shower on, Red glanced at his haggard appearance in the mirror.  He looked warn out, no wonder Dembe was worried.  There were welts all over his chest, back, ass, and legs.  Evidence of the second night under Williams control.  They would heal, Red knew, and they only ached now.  They probably should hurt a lot more, but he had become accustomed to the pain.  With that thought, he turned and climbed into the shower.  He turned the hot water faucet as high as he could stand and then a little past.  The hot water would help cleanse his filthy body, or so he hoped.  He knew he would always feel filthy.   Long after the wound healed, he would remember the feeling of having another man’s penis up his ass or the soft touches of another man’s hand and lips across his naked body.  It was not the physical pain, it was the memories that hurt the most.  It would be the memories of those touches and invasions of his body that would be the hardest to heal.

            He washed until his skin was red and raw, and continued until he had opened one of the cuts from a lashing he had taken at the hands of William the second night of his captivity.  Despite still feeling dirty, but having no body fluids left on his skin, Red turn the water off and grabbed a towel.  Covering up his lower half with the large bath towel.  He used the second to cover his torso.  Walking into his bedroom, refusing to look in the mirror again, he sat down on the bed, holding a groan in when his sore thighs and ass protested. 

            Red now heard music from downstairs filtering into the room.  Dembe or Lizzie had turned on the record player and it was playing the soft sounds of Bob Dylan’s voice singing:

 

**Yes you gonna have to serve somebody**  
**It may be the devil it may be the lord  
** **But you gonna have to serve somebody**

           

            Red never liked that song much, and he hated even more now at the truth behind it.  You always had to pay for your misdeeds, and he had many.  He had paid for only a few of them over the past few days.  He feared that his devil was not done with him yet.  His devil would require more payment in the future, and until Red was able to secure the leverage William had over him, he would have to serve the devil and all of his wants and needs.  However perverted they may be.

           


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized content indicates flashbacks and likely full of Non-Con content. This chapter def non-con content in italics.

A soft knock on the door took Red away from his thoughts, “Yes.”  Red said standing up from the bed. 

“Dinner is ready Raymond.”  Dembe’s voice carried through the locked door.

“I will be down in a few minutes.”  Red responded standing up softly hissing in pain.  The internal damage, the doctor had told him, was not bad enough to require stitches, but he would be in pain for a few days.  The external injuries were all bruises and welts, and with time they too would heal.  If it were not for the internal injuries, he would be able to ignore the pain.  After a childhood with his authorities father, he was used to living with welts and bruises.  It was the ache inside that reminded him of what he had been subjected to over the last few days. 

Walking over to the closet where his clothes were already hung, he pulled out a dark suit.  Looking at the pile of clothes on the floor, he grabbed an empty laundry bag and threw them in.  He would have to dispose of them when Dembe was not around, otherwise, there would be questions, and Dembe was smart enough to figure it all out. 

He started with his boxers, soft silk ones that he knew would maintain a cool temperature, they would help ease the pain of the welts.  Sliding them up his legs, he refused to look at himself in the mirror.  Next was his undershirt.  Often, in the summer he would wear a tank top, but today, he settled for one of his long sleeve undershirts.  He only struggled slightly pulling his pants on, there were many muscles he had not known were used during sex that ached from the abuse they had been subjected to.  He wished he had another layer of clothing he could put on his legs beyond the pants, but alas there was nothing that would not raise suspicions.  The black button up shirt came next.  It was one of his thicker cotton shirts, way too hot for the summer, especially with the long sleeve undershirt, but it provided the extra layer of protection he sought.  The vest he pulled on was not necessary, he was having dinner with Lizzie and Dembe, Lizzie had seen him in his shirt and pants before, but it was just another layer.  The suit jacket, he knew was over the top, but he would claim a chill and possible sickness coming on to cover it if anyone asked.  Shoes and socks were the last components, and once again he felt the pull of muscles and frayed nerves that alerted his brain his movements were not appreciated.  Fully dressed in his multiple layers of protection, he finally looked at himself in the mirror.  He looked worn down still, more so than usual.  There was little he could do to fix this, and it did not suggest he had been subjected to sexual torture over the last few days.  Instead, it proved that he needed the vacation he and Lizzie were taking. 

It took him another minute to shake off the feeling of dread (because he felt like Dembe and Lizzie would take one look at him and see him for the dirty slut he was).  They would just know what he had done.  Dembe would be disgusted with him because he had willingly subjected himself to the horrors of sexual slavery (even for a brief period of time) and Lizzie would be disgusted at how weak he was and pathetic.  They would not see it as a sacrifice to keep them both safe and secure them all a future.  If he had allowed them to go to war with the Cabal, as the conflict was increasingly turning into, he would have lost them both.  Because causalities were a part of war, and the members of the Cabal knew exactly how much those two meant to him.  Evidence of this was in exactly who the Cabal attacked.  Dembe’s daughter and grandchild were used as pawns to get to Dembe.  Getting to Dembe meant getting to Reddington, and Lizzie's entire mess (while partly her fault for shooting the Attorney General) was because of who she was to Reddington (and not who she was as a person).  It was not simply a sacrifice made to clear Lizzie's name, it was a sacrifice made to ensure they all got to live in the end.

He shook his head, knowing these dark thoughts needed to be put away.  To be pushed back inside the little box inside his mind.  For now, he needed to be the Concierge of Crime, the happy criminal with no shame.  One more look in the mirror and he glared at himself, already he felt he needed another shower or bath (a bath would be nice).  Maybe after dinner. 

With that he left the room, slipping, as best he could, into his persona of the Concierge of Crime.  He reached the kitchen (which had a small informal kitchen table) to find Dembe and Lizzie sitting at the table and eating in a comfortable silence.  Smiling at them, knowing the sacrifice was worth these few moments of peace, “Dinner smells delicious Lizzie.”

She looked up at him smiling, “I cannot claim credit, Dembe did most of the cooking.”

“Elizabeth made a lovely salad.”  Dembe said pushing the salad bowl towards Reddington.

Red frowned at the bowl, Dembe knew he was not a fan of salad.  Salad was for rabbits.  But he would eat it because Lizzie made it.  Sitting down he ignored the flare of pain from sitting too fast.  “What have you two been doing the last few days?”

“Dembe taught me how to play Go.”

“Dembe is very good at that game.”  Red laughed knowing from experience, that Lizzie like lost every game to Dembe.

“Raymond taught me the game while we were spending time in Casablanca.” Dembe told Lizzie not mentioning it was right after Raymond had died, and was resuscitated by Dembe in Marrakesh. 

Red laughed, “It was either teach him a game or watch the movie again.  It was the only game the woman who was putting us up had that I knew how to play.”

Lizzie smiled,  “Dembe you like Casablanca the movie?”

“Yes.  It is a favorite of Mr. Kaplan’s, and while I was learning to speak English better, she and I used to watch it.” 

“Really.”  Lizzie said shocked that Mr. Kaplan liked movies.

“Yes.”  Red stated, “Kate has forced us to watch that movie quite a few times.  Seems like every holiday.”

“I cannot picture you all sitting down and watching a movie, especially Casablanca.”  Lizzie said.

“You have never been on vacation with us.”  Red said, “We do take some time off from our plotting and scheming.” 

“Well, we will have to watch it on vacation.”  Lizzie said.

“Maybe something else.”  Red said, “anything but Casablanca again.”

 “I am sure Dembe will take my side, and it will be two against one.”  Lizzie said now only wanting to watch Casablanca again just to torment Red.

“Dembe will not be joining us on our trip.”  Red stated. 

“Why not?”  Lizzie looked to Dembe and Red for an answer.  She had gotten even more comfortable around the quiet giant (as she had named him when he first showed up).  Dembe had kept her distracted by entertaining her the last few days.  She almost forgot she was a fugitive, and that Red had disappeared for multiple days for some important meeting that would likely end with clearing her name.

“I am going to go spend time with my daughter and grandchild.”  Dembe said making it sound like his idea and not something Red has asked him to do.  He knew Lizzie would likely come to the conclusion he had as to why Red had asked for just her and him to take the vacation.  Dembe had hoped this would be the time Red would finally face up to his feelings for Lizzie, and she would be open and honest about her own feelings for Red.  Dembe knew his brother (more like a father) loved Elizabeth Keen, but he was not completely sure Lizzie loved Red.  She cared for Red, and maybe lusted after him, but did she truly love him like a companion or like a father?  Dembe could not tell for sure but the best thing for both of them was to open up about how they felt for each other. If anything, Dembe knew that Lizzie would get Red to relax for the week or two they were away.

Dembe and Lizzie continued the easy conversation.  But Red caught in his own head and did not join in the conversation.

_“How can he still be so tight?”  The mouth next to his ear asked, as the man behind him was thrusting harshly into Red’s broken body._

_“You are taking him dry.  It is the friction, causes him to squeeze you in pain.”  William answered his voice was coming from somewhere nearby.  Red had his eyes squeezed shut against the pain and the shame._

Dembe noticed Raymond breath hitch.  Raymond looked like he was in pain, but he did not want to call attention to his friend with Lizzie sitting at the table.  There was clearly something off with Raymond.

“You feeling ok Red?”  Lizzie asked him, but he did not seem to hear her because he did not answer.

_The hands on his hips moved up his naked body, and stopped at his shoulders.  The man thrusting into him used his shoulders to push Red back, impaling him further on the large dick.  “Still feels good.”  The voice said almost in a moan._

_“He has had a lot of training.”  William sounded almost like a proud father.  Red flinched at the comment._

Dembe and Lizzie were both looking at Red now.  Dembe reached out and touched Red’s shoulder to get his attention.  Red jumped almost knocking himself and the chair to the floor if it were not for Dembe’s grasp on his shoulder pushing him down. 

“Sorry.”  Red said feeling his heart race in his chest.  “Did you ask something, Lizzie?”

“Are you ok?”  Now both Lizzie and Dembe were staring at him concerned. 

Red almost blushed, “I’m fine.  Just tired.”

“Why don’t you go get some rest?”  Lizzie said, “I can handle the clean up from dinner.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind? “  Red said feeling like he was letting Dembe and Lizzie down as he had been gone for the last four days.

“Not at all.  Go get some rest.  We are leaving tomorrow right?”  Lizzie said.

“Yes.  First thing in the morning.”

“We can catch up on the flight.”  Lizzie said.

Red took his leave and went back to his room.  Once again he locked the door.  He stripped out of his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower once again.  This time, the water burned his skin, turning it red in places, but he persisted with the temperature.  He washed thoroughly again and again until he was bleeding once again where William’s beatings and broken his skin.  Turning the water off, Red quickly dried off, ignoring the mirror and got dressed in an old pair of sweatpants and his long sleeve shirt again.  Climbing under the covers, he pulled them around him, piling more onto the bed than were necessary.

_Shame overcame him as he felt his own member react to the man fucking him.  He was not enjoying this, Red knew this was forced and the reaction was normal, but it did not help lessen the same.  When the other man finally came and withdrew, Red stay bent over the desk gripping the edges so tight his knuckles had turned white._

_“That was amazing.”  The satisfied rapist said._

_“You have not seen anything yet.  He does well on his own.  I had him fuck himself on my dick last night, and it was oh so good.  The whore moaned the entire time, and could not slam himself down hard enough to get that dick deep inside of him.”_

_A hand smacked Red’s ass, he was not sure which man it was.  William spoke to him, “You should clean our guest off.”_

_Red glared at him, but complied with the order.  Kneeling down in front of the man, for the second time that day he took the man’s cock into his mouth licking the cum and other juices off it.  As he continued to clean the cock, he felt it growing again.  He knew this was not a good thing, it would likely result either in swallowing cum or having his ass ravaged again._

_“Oh baby that is good.”  The voice above him said, hands pulling him further down the cock, ensuring it was buried in his throat.  For Red’s part, he did his best to relax his throat so he could deep throat the way he had been taught by Maddie._

_“I can leave you two alone if you wish.”  William’s devilish voice filled Red’s ears._

_“That would be nice.  I would like to teach the infamy a lesson.”_

_“As you wish.  When you are done, just tell Rich outside.”  William said before taking his leave._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait this cannot be yet another update!!! Non-Con in the chapter. Also, the daughter held against him plot is not what it seems (i promise there is more there to be revealed eventually, I believe my soon to be wife has been there and done that already and I gave her shit for it too. It's too easy of a plot device unless it's a zig when it should have zagged plot). Guesses welcome as to what the zig instead of zag is.

            Dembe was worried about his brother.  There was something off, and he was not sure what it was.  There had been a price paid, there always was, for Lizzie’s name to be cleared.  Dembe was not sure what Raymond gave up, but clearly it was bothering him.  When the burner phone rang, and the voice on the other end asked for Raymond, Dembe contemplated telling the caller Reddington was busy and unable to come to the phone.  It was the truth, Dembe had checked on his brother when he heard pained noises coming through the walls.  Red had been sleeping, clearly caught in a nightmare.  This was not overly unusual, as Red had many demons in his past.  But Dembe knew the voice on the other end belong to William, who Red had made a deal with to clear Lizzie's name.  If something was amiss with the deal, Red would  want to know.  So Dembe asked the caller to hold while he went to find Raymond.

            Walking into the dark room Dembe noted that Red was tangled in the blankets on the bed sweating profusely.  “Raymond.”  He called out in the dark to his boss hoping to wake him gently.

            Red groaned in response, he did not want to open his eyes.  He was so tired and not in any pain right now. 

            “Raymond, William is on the phone.”  Dembe tried again, seeing his brother flinch at the name William.  It put Dembe on alert again. 

            Red rolled over, struggling to get out of the covers, “Give me the phone.”  His sleep filled voice ordered. 

            Dembe handed Red the phone, turning off the hold option on the smartphone.

            Red waved Dembe out of the room, not wanting his friend to hear any of the conversation.  “What do you want William?”

            “Is that really how you talk to all your lovers the day after the fuck your brains out?”  William asked in a sing-song voice.

            “What do you need?”  Red said through clenched teeth.  He wanted to tear William apart, but William was holding someone over him. 

            “I need you to fly an associate to Paris.”  William spoke, “Your plane will need to land to refuel, and you can do that when you drop our friend off in Paris.”

            “Who is it?”  Red asked not wanting it to be anyone who he had seen over the last few days of torment.

            “Just an associate.  They will meet you at the airport in a few hours.”

            “Is that all?”

            “I miss having you under me, but for now, that is all.”  William laughed into the phone, “maybe when you get back we revisit your best positions.”

            “Never again.”  Red spoke, “We had a deal and I kept up my end.”

            “Ray don’t forget your daughters well-being depends on how well you behave.  I won you, just accept it.  It will go much easier, remember how much better the sex was after you gave into your desires.  I sure do, I remember how you moaned and begged to be fucked harder each time.”  William sighed into the phone, “Are you hard now Raymond.”

            “No.”  Red answered honestly. 

            “Too bad.  Have a nice vacation.”  William hung up the phone leaving Red to wonder how long he could put up with the other man.

            Against his better judgement, Red dialed one more number before climbing out of bed.  “Glen I need you to find Jennifer.  I do not care about the cost or what you have to do, you must find her as soon as possible.  She is in danger.  Do not jerk me around on this Glen.”  It was a voice message, but he knew the annoying little man at the DMV would do what he asked. 

++++++++++++

 

            Hours later Raymond was overdressed in a three piece suit standing outside of the plane waiting for the third unknown passenger.  Lizzie and he had already said their goodbyes to Dembe.  The light security detail they would be flying with was already on the plane.  Two men, with more waiting for them when they landed at their final destination.

            “Raymond.”  The familiar voice called to him in a happy tone.  “Thank you for waiting.  So terribly sorry for being late.  I had a meeting with William.” 

             Red felt his blood run hot, at the sight of the woman who had helped William torture him the last day he was in William’s custody. Standing outside of the plane he just stared at her.

            “What you are not even going to say Hello?”  Madeline Pratt question brought memories of the last time she spoke those words to him.

  _“You are still loose from last night.”  William chuckled two fingers pushing deep into Ray’s tortured body, “But looks like the boys did minimum damage.”_

_Ray turned his face to the side, looking away from William.  What new hell did William dream up for him?  Ray wondered as he felt Williams hand roaming over his body, two fingers still planted firmly inside Red’s loose anus. Who was the visitor?  Who would witness more of his humiliation?_

_“William are you playing with him.”  The familiar female voice made Red flinch causing the finger inside his rectum to dig deeper._

_“Just checking for damage.”  William answered pulling his finger out of Red and smacking the prone man’s ass with an open hand eliciting a yelp of pain._

_“Ray are you not even going to say hello.”  The woman said standing in front of him, her hands on her hips glaring down at him.  She hid the pity she felt for him.  She was pissed at him, but he truly looked broken._

“Hello Madeline.”  Reds voice was weak even to his own ears.  He hated the sound of how weak it was.  But the things that she had witnessed, had done to him, they were all too much.  The thought of her telling any of it to Lizzie or his men. 

She walked up to him planting a kiss firmly on his lips.  “We are going to have so much fun.” 

Red glared at her but did not respond.  Inside he wanted to beg her to not say anything to Lizzie.  The last thing he wanted was her to know what he had done, what had been done to him, what he had allowed to be done to him.  How he had willingly given his body away to William and his associates.  How Madeline Pratt trained him to ride cock like a good little slut and how to deep throat. 

“Shall we get going.”  Madeline smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the plane.

When Lizzie saw Madeline Pratt walk onto the plane before Red, she jumped from her seat, “What is **she** doing here?”  Lizzie said she full of venom. 

“We are giving her a lift to Paris”  Red answered shuffling past Madeline, feeling pain in his lower half, pain that he had been able to ignore until he saw her. 

“No need to be shy about it Ray.”  Madeline said, “Ray offered to take me to Pairs while we were making love two nights ago.”

“You what?”  Lizzie said knowing she had no right to be mad that Red had slept with Madeline Pratt, she had no right at the jealousy she felt, but it didn’t stop it.  “Are you mental.  Did you forget what she did to you?”

Oh Red did not forget that she almost got him killed, and from what he garnered from William and her conversation between orgies, the original plan had been for Red to become a full time whore for William and whoever William wanted.  But Lizzie’s presences had prevented William from bidding on Reddington.  Nor did he forget the things she had done to him while he was under the control of William.

“Lizzie please just sit down.”  Red voice was a bit stronger now but even to his own ears it sounded like pleading.

“You slept with her.”  Lizzie snapped, “When you were supposedly making a deal to clear my name.”

“Yes.”  Red answered feeling ever bit of Lizzie’s wrath.  She did not know, nor would she ever know exactly how much it had cost to clear her name.

“Did you even make a deal to clear my name?  Or were you too busy fucking her.”

“Lizzie please.”  Red tried to stop her rant but there was no stopping Lizzie when she was anger, he knew this already.

“You disgust me Reddington.  Sleeping with her after everything she has done.  Almost getting both of us killed on multiple occasions.  But what disgust me the most, is you lied about spending three days away clearing my name.  How many days did you spend in bed with her?”

“Just one.”  Madeline added a smile across her fast.

“You are disgusting.”  Lizzie said saying her peace and storming to sit at the back of the plane away from Madeline and Red.

Red watched her storm away.  Every single one of her words felt like a punch to the gut with the K.O. punch to the head coming both times she told him how disgusting she was and the look of repulsion on her face that he knew he deserved, but had hoped to never see from her.  She was right he was disgusting, he had let multiple men fuck him in the ass, and he had sucked the same men off with ease.  He did not put up a fight, not really, and had easily given into Williams demands of his body.  It took less than 24 hours for him to be completely at Williams mercy to do disgusting things to his body with William and his cronies watching.  He was a dirty whore, and no matter how many showers or how much time passed, he would always be a dirty whore.  He would always be Williams dirty whore.

The worst part was that he knew William had been right about Lizzie.  If she had such a strong reaction to what she thought was consensual sex with Madeline Pratt, what would her reaction to be to him having allowed William and the other fuck him?  How he had begged to be fucked harder?  William had told him she would be appalled, and that she would not want anything to do with him because he was a dirty used up whore after all. 

Madeline Pratt almost felt sorry for Ray who looked hurt by Lizzie’s reaction.  The stupid girl had no idea how much power she had over Reddington.  It made Madeline hate the woman even more because Madeline would do anything to have that power over Raymond.  Grabbing Raymonds hand, he allowed her to drag him to a seat.  Madeline could not help but think of two days previously when she had seen him this complaint for the first time.

_Madeline could not stop herself from watching William lead Red’s naked abused form into a shower.  She was sure she made some crack about Red smelling like a cheap whore, and he did smell horribly of sex and sweat._

_Watching him shuffle into the shower had been a pure delight.  The dry cum on his legs was proof of how he had suffered.  Suffered what he deserved for standing her up, for lying to her about walking into his family home on Christmas day to a house full of blood, for choosing that pathetic girl over a woman like her, and for all of the other misdeeds he had done.  Sitting in the bathroom she felt herself when William pushed Ray against the shower wall.  William’s legs pushing between Ray’s legs pushing them further apart.  Ray’s hiss of pain when William slid his hard member inside and began to gently thrust long slow strokes into Ray’s body._

_Ray dropped his head in shame, pushing back against the thick hard cock inside of his body.  The sound of wet flesh smacking into other wet flesh filled the bathroom.  Eventually soft moans coming from both men joined the sound.  Madeline felt her own fingers getting wet between her folds watching the two men rut against each other was enough to push her over the edge, she held the sound of her own orgasm in biting her lip through it.  Eventually, it ended, as all things had to, with the sound of William’s orgasm, and the withdrawal of the softening cock from Ray’s body.  Ray stayed standing, his legs spread, and his cock hard jetting up to his stomach.  He had been so close to his own orgasm when he felt William cum inside of him.  He tried to move a hand down to his own hard cock, but William smacked it away.  “You did not earn it”_

_Red groaned and felt William’s hands on him, soaping his body up.  “You will get to cum when Maddie decides you earned it.”_

_At that statement Madeline left the bathroom.  She had to set the bedroom up for her afternoon of fun with Ray.  Ray would not cum until he was riding William that night.  She would edge him all day, make him beg, and deny him.  Much as he had done to her when he stood her up for that little girl who did not deserve him._

Sitting next to Ray on the plane, Madeline reached her hand over, resting in on Ray’s upper thigh.  She squeezed it to show support, but all it felt like was a reminder of the night he spent with her and William. 

 

           


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a wee bit of story movement, and then shameless porn (in italics, hey but there is some m on female oral action). Shout out to my BFF Shane for his shameless bragging about his sexual exploits that led to some insight about the male body and pleasure.

            Red had tried to talk to Lizzie a few times during the flight but she either ignored him or ranted at him.  Eventually, she gave him an ultimatum either Tom got to come on the trip with them, or she was not going.  He had pleaded with her to see reason, that this trip was part of the deal to get her out of the US while others worked on clearing her name.  Of course she doubted Red was telling her the truth, asking him how much time it actually took him to reach the deal to clear her name and how much of the time he spent fucking Madeline. 

Eventually he gave up and took the seat next to Madeline on the couch.  He glared at her hand that kept running up and down his thigh.  If he were not so disgusted with himself, because Lizzie was right, he was disgusting, he had let William make him less than a man, a whore.   Whores were disgusting beings, and he had freely entered into the agreement, and more he had been fucked the more he gave into the pleasure.  Now the hand on his thigh reminded him of all of that and the things he had done willingly.  He hated Tom Keen, and he knew for sure, thanks to Williams confessions, that Tom was working for someone again.  However, he did not sacrifice everything, and become a cheap whore, just so Lizzie could fuck it up.  Maybe having Tom along would allow him a chance to push Tom into admitting to Lizzie the truth about their new found relationship.  He doubted it, but it was worth a try, and once again it was not like he had much of a choice.  Kidnapping her and forcing on the boat was a possibility but he could not nor would not keep her under lock and key the entire trip.  He knew she was too stubborn to give in. 

Feeling as helpless as he could ever remember feeling, from the past few days of subjecting himself to William’s whims, Red let that cloud his judgement.  Giving in to Lizzies demand, he grabbed the satellite phone William had given him, to stay in contact while they were away on their trip, and called the man who made him helpless.

 “Raymond, How is your flight?”  Williams sing song voice came through the satellite phone after two short rings.

Red glared at the hand running up and down his thigh, and felt nauseous when his ass clenched at William’s voice, “I need a favor.”

“What can I do for my favorite bottom.”  William asked rather loudly over the phone.

Red quickly looked at Lizzie who was sound asleep in her seat, so hopefully she could not overhear the conversation.

Red knew William was likely the only one who could reach Tom Keen and get him on a non-stop flight to Paris tonight so that Keen would arrive in the morning at the latest.  “Elizabeth wants Tom to join us.”

“Maddie called me to tell me you and your Lizzie are having a bit of a tiff.  She’s quite upset that you slept with Maddie.  What do you think her reaction would be if she knew you had my cock up your ass at the same time?  Would it excite her?  Would she touch herself the way Maddie did when Rich and I both took you?  Do you think she would finally let you between her thighs out of pity or gratefulness?”

“Shut up.”  Red growled into the phone.

“I guess not.  She would probably be disgusted at how pathetic you are.  If she only knew the entire truth.”

“Can you help or not?”  Red gritted his teeth feeling as if he might break them from the force.

“Sure.  I can get her a real man to fuck on vacation.”  William said, “I’ll have Tom Keen in Paris by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m so glad you called Raymond.  I couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of your tight ass sucking my cock further inside while you moaned.  I was watching the video of our first time together.  I have to say those lessons with Cal and Maddie sure did help you improve your blow job skills.”

“Does Tom know about our deal?”

“He knows Lizzies name will be cleared, but he has no idea what you paid me.  Poor man actually thinks you paid me money or information.  If he only knew what a whore you were, he’d probably be less afraid of you.  You know it is going to take some doing to convince him to go on a boat trip and stay on an island with you.”

“I am sure you can just order him to do it.”

“oh I can, but it is going to cost you.”

“What else could you possibly want?”

“Oh I’m sure I can think of something eventually.”   William laughed, “Tell Maddie I said hello.”

            Red hung the phone up, stopping himself from throwing it across the plane.

            “She will be pleased.”  Maddie said saying she like it was a dirty word.

            “Can you please stop?”  Red asked trying to slow his breathing down, he hated the feel of her hand on his thigh. 

            “I guess.”  She said removing her hand, “I could help you relax.”  She said smiling at him suggestively, “If you want just lean back, the princess is sound asleep, I doubt she’ll wake up.  When was the last time someone sucked your cock?”

            “No.”  Red said moving away from her. 

            “What’s wrong.”  She smiled at him, “Wish I were William or your Lizzie.”

            “No.”  Red glared at her, “I just want to be left alone.”

            “Fine.”  Maddie said, “Let me know if you change your mind.”

            Red sat back down and tried to relax, but his memories would not leave him alone. 

_Red’s head was buried between her legs. He was alternating between licking up and down her clit with his tongue and sucking it.  From previous experience he knew both the up and down motion of his tongue and sucking her clitoris drove her insane.  Her juices were covering his face her familiar taste filling his mouth.  When he knew he had her over sensitive, he would move down away from her clit, extending the downward motion of his tongue to lap up the juices that were dripping out of her, and moving his tongue to the labia and then inside the opening moving it gently in and out._

_His own hard cock was sticking up rubbing against his stomach.  All of this would have been bearable had it not been for the vibrator in his ass, which seemed to be resting against his prostate.  She had it controlled with a remote, and she happily made him pay for teasing her too much with his tongue, as she would turn the vibrator on the highest setting, causing him to moan into her vagina.  When she felt his moans, she’d always reach down and push his face further into her folds._

_More than once he had found himself begging her for release.  It had been a long grueling day, and she had denied him the entire time.  Each time he was close to finding release she would stop her actions.  When it became clear that was not going to work much longer, she used one of Williams many sex toys that was a mixture between a cock ring and a cock cage, which prevented any chance of him cuming without her releasing him._

_Throughout the day she had forced him to learn how to deep throat a cock.  She started with a dildo, small at first.  Teaching him to fight his gag reflex, while it was impossible for massive improvement over a few short hours, he had at least learned to keep going despite gagging over the object in his throat.  Eventually, it would move past his gag reflex.  When she was satisfied he was doing well with the slender dildo, she moved onto a much thicker one.  This time it was a matter of learning to relax his throat and how to breath between her blocking his airway.  Finally, just to shame him, she had brought Rich into the room and forced Red to perform oral sex on the rapist including Rich forcing Red to deep throat his large thick cock.  Both Rich and Madeline would taunt him throughout the process.  Madeline would whisper into his ear what a good slut he was being and how she wished she knew about this side of him.  Meanwhile Rich would moan and talk of how this was one of the best blowjobs he had, and how Raymond was made for this.  When Rich was finally satiated Madeline dismissed him.  Getting up from her spot on the bed, she opened the drawer and ordered Red to come to her._

_His throat was raw from the torment of deep throating for what felt like forever.  Moving to her, he ignored the light pain in his lower back and butt area from where he had been roughly fucked many times, and the whippings from the previous night. Kneeling on the end of the bed, he crawled up to her as she had ordered him.  Once he was between her open thighs, she ordered him to open his mouth.  She placed white pill on his tongue, this was not the first drug she had forced him to take that day.  After the shower scene with William, she had forced him to snort a line of cocaine, and again right before he performed oral on Rich.  He had learned not to deny what she wanted, and swallowed the pill grunting in pain as it went down his too dry throat.  She allowed him to drink a cold bottle of water before ordering him to perform oral on her. After making her orgasm twice, she got up from the bed and left him laying there with the order to relax and rest while she was away._

_Upon her return, whatever drug she had given him had already kicked in. he guessed by the reactions of his body it was ecstasy.  After lining up more cocaine, she once again order him to snort a line, knowing it would help with the coming down feeling he had from the previous round of cocaine.  She had timed it so he would start to feel the agitation just around the time he would feel the ecstasy kick in and help wash over the agitating feeling of the coming down from the cocaine.  After he finished his lines of coke, she spoke to him rubbing her hands down his body enjoying the feel of his muscles under her touch, as she had done many times before, “Raymond it’s time to learn to ride a cock, every good slut knows how to please her man this way.”_

_She started with a small dildo and as his ass opened up she moved up to a larger one, the same one she had forced down his throat hours before.  She was helping him slide it inside his body, and move up and down on the dildo attached to wooden chair in the room.  Using her hands on his hips, she set the pace, telling him how good he was doing, and occasionally kissing him or using one of her hands to rub his aching cock.  He had begged a couple of times to be allowed to cum, and she told him not until he was riding William’s cock._

_Eventually she deemed him ready to show William his appreciation.  For now, she allowed him to pleasure her while they waited on William.  Like most of the day, she kept edging him, now with the vibrator buried in his ass.  She would bring him within minutes of having his desired orgasm, and then stop everything.  A few times he had come extremely close to cumming despite the tight cock ring squeezing his balls and penis._

_Red was so focused on the pleasure he felt and continuing to bring Madeline pleasure, he never heard William walk into the room.  He was only alerted to the alpha males presence when William spoke, “I see you two are having fun without me.”  He chuckled as Madeline moaned at Red’s stopping his oral pleasuring.  “I have been thinking about this all day.”  William was now stripping out of his clothes, Red could heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.  The bed dipped as William climbed on, pulling the vibrator out of Red’s ass and inserting fingers right away, “He’s already open.”_

_“I told you he was preparing a surprise for you.”  Madeline said hoping she’d get to her orgasm before William demanded his toys attention.  She was so close, she just needed a few more minutes, and William had given them to her, enjoying the sound of her pleasure as she rode out her orgasm humping into Raymond’s face._

_William pulled Raymond away from Maddie and turned him over.  “You are covered in her juices.”  William leaned down and kissed Raymond tasting Maddie on him.  “GO wash your face in the bathroom.”_

_Red listened to the order escaping the bodies and the bed, he quickly washed his face in the bathroom returning to the room to see William and Madeline doing a line of coke off the nightstand._

_“Join us Raymond.”  Maddie patted the bed for him to come.  When he climbed on between them, she handed him two more little blue pills, “To keep you up for the party.”_

_Everyone in the bed knew that while coke helped the sexual process mentally, as did the ecstasy Raymond had taken, cocaine still had the negative side effect that could mean short term erectile dysfunction.  Two little blue pills would fix that, but it also could wreak havoc on the body all the uppers and downers mixing._

_William kissed him deeply, using his tongue to invade Red’s.  His hands sought out Raymond’s exposed ass and squeezed it before sliding a finger back inside.  Moaning into his mouth, Red rubbed himself against Williams enjoying the friction on his hard aching cock._

_“Ok that is enough you two.”  Maddie said getting up from the bed.  “Ray has been begging to come all day, and I think it’s time for him to earn it.”  Maddie said running her hand’s down Red’s back.  “Plus he has a few new tricks to show you William.”_

_There was no need for additional lube on Red, as he already was dripping in it from having rode dildos earlier.  But William’s cock would require some lube, and so Red took the bottle from Maddie and used it to lube William’s quickly stiffening dick. William sat on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard, his legs in front._

_William wanted to take Ray the second the man started to climb over him, squatting just so that Williams hard cock rubbed against one of Ray’s ass cheeks.  Red shuffled some more to better position himself to take Williams cock inside. Keeping Williams cock firmly in his right hand, Red guided it to his opening.  Taking a deep breath he started to lower himself on the other man’s dick, feeling the head slip past his loosened hold.  He hissed as he felt the intense pain that always accompanied penetration.  He stilled for just a few seconds until the pain dissipated to a dull ache, and continued his dissent down the long thick cock._

_After several minutes of moving slowly up and down, opening himself more and more, Red was finally fully seated on William.  The other mans balls resting against his cheeks, and William’s cock full buried to the hilt in his ass. Before he could start to properly fuck himself on William’s cock, Maddie ordered him  “Tease him Ray for making us wait.  Gently rock back and forth, squeezing your cheeks.”_

_William’s hands reached up to Red’s hips and guided him, but Maddie quickly moved them back.  “No.  Let Raymond do all of the work William.  He is treating you for having been a great host the past few days.”_

_Red was lost in a haze so the shame he should have felt was pushed down beneath layers of various chemicals in his system purposely put there to make him more easy to deal with and also to heighten the pleasure of the orgy with William and Madeline Pratt. He rocked back and forth, squeezing his cheeks, as Maddie had taught him earlier that day.  It felt amazing being filled with the huge cock, he hated to admit it, but the drugs made it easier.  Had he not still had the contraption on his cock, Raymond would have cum just at the feeling of the cock rubbing him in all the right ways.  When William moaned and tried to grab him again, Maddie gave Red permission, “Start fucking him Ray he’s ready.”_

_The sound of both men’s moans and flesh against flesh filled the room as Ray rammed himself up and down William’s big cock. The feeling of it pistoning in and out of him, slamming past the ring of muscle and rubbing his prostate on the way in, and then rubbing his prostate again on the way out, massaging his anal walls, it was all too much.  For the first time that day, Red orgasmed without having actually cum due to the contraption.  He moaned like the whore William had made him, but never once did he stop his motions up and down on William’s cock._

_William had already started helping, thrusting up into the quivering hole._

_When the orgasm peaked and Red was out of breath, too tired to continue lifting himself up and down, he took a break, lowering back down the cock and rocking until he caught his breath, then he would continue to fuck himself on William’s cock.  Both men were grunting and moaning as they continued their dance.  William’s hands found there way to Red’s hips without Maddie’s censor, he helped his whore with the pace to ensure Red did not slow in the final stretch.  Maddie saw that both me were extremely close, and since Raymond had more than done his part, she quickly reached over undoing the device from his cock, allowing him the much needed release of semen.  William came first, followed quickly by Ray who cam multiple times.  His semen covering William’s chest and stomach.   The orgasm for Ray was a mixture of pain and pleasure, pain from having been denied and edged all day.  The orgasm took all of Ray, making him collapse in exhaustion with the cock still inside his ass.  His head resting next to William’s who was know laying on the bed._

_William was panting into his ear, out of breath and enjoying the afterglow of his own orgasm.  A chuckle sounded next to Ray’s ear, “You taught him well this afternoon.”_

_William’s cock was still hard, as was Ray’s, but both men were too exhausted to move._

_Maddie came up behind Ray.  “Stay down on him like that.”_

_Red complied feeing Maddie’s fingers enter him, alongside William’s cock.  Eventually, William joined in fucking Ray alongside Maddie’s fingers.  She withdrew her fingers and replaced them with a vibrator, Red groaned at the too full feeling.  He came a second time collapsing on William’s body as William continued to thrust into him.  Shortly after his collapse Red started to grunt in pained, as his over sensitive prostate was constantly massaged either by the vibrator or William’s cock.  When William finally cam a second time, Maddie quickly with drew the vibrator and helped Red off William.  Red collapsed on the bed face down, his legs splayed, and cum leaking out of his fucked open hole.  The drugs helped him to ignore the shame, and for now he just felt like he was in a warm cocoon, snuggled between William’s body and Maddie’s._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Not sure when more will come. I have written other chapters (nice revenge ones) but I still have to move the story to that point.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dibous consent M/F chapter

            Red had been trapped in his thoughts the rest of the flight.  So much so he barely noticed when they touched down on a small landing strip. 

            A hand touching his arm dragged him away from his thoughts.

            “We are outside of Paris.”  Madeline said, “You and Agent Keen can stay with me tonight since I doubt you will be able to find lodging on such short notice.”

            “I have an…”

            “You will stay with me.”  Madeline stopped him mid-sentence, “I insist.”

            Red wanted to rage against her, but honestly he was too tired.  So he gave in, yet again, because he was weak pathetic whore, his mind screamed at him. 

            Elizabeth was awake and watching the two talk from a distance.

            “We will be staying with Madeline tonight.”  Red spoke to Lizzie, “It will take awhile to refuel the plane and we mind as well get some rest.”

            “I told you…”

            He stopped her, “Tom is on his way.  He should be here by morning or late afternoon.  Once he arrives we will leave.”

            “What if I don’t want to stay with her?”  Liz said glaring at Red. 

            “Then you can stay on the plane with my men.”  Red answered, “But I would rest better knowing you were safe.  I cannot guarantee customs will not come aboard at some point and check the plane.”

            “Fine.”  Liz gave in not because she was worried about her safety, but she saw how exhausted Red looked.  He was warn down, and part of her knew she had no right to be upset about his having slept with Madeline Pratt.  He was a grown man, and not even her man.  He could do what he wanted, even with a psycho like Pratt.

            “Thank you.”  Red said rubbing his head as he felt the headache he had since the start of the flight worsen at the stress of arguing with Liz and knowing that he would have to put up with Tom Keen for the next week.

            No one spoke the entire way to Madeline’s.  Red and Liz rode in a separate car and she refused to even look at him.  Her pity only went so far.  Once they arrived Madeline showed Liz to her room, and told her that there was food in the fridge to help herself if she was hungry, or the maid could cook something if necessary. 

            Liz decided to stay to her room, and leave Red to deal with their host.  She hated that woman so much, and she could not understand what hold she had over Red. 

            Red for his part made a fire in the fireplace, and took a seat on the sofa.  He took the offered scotch from Madeline and drank it in one gulp.  It burned as it went down, but it felt nice.  He poured himself another and proceeded to down it again.  He stopped on his fifth when he stared to feel dizzy.  He had eaten very little over the last few days, and the alcohol went straight to his head.  The fire mesmerized him like it had so many years ago.  The scar

tissue on his back ached, but the phantom pain could not surpass the mental anguish he felt. 

            “Where is Agent Keen?”  Madeline Pratt asked standing over Raymond who was sitting staring at the fire raging inside the fireplace in her Paris flat. 

            “I believe she went to asleep.”  Red answered happy to be pulled from his own thoughts, even if it was Madeline Pratt that had drawn him out.

            Sitting down next to him, she did not think twice about touching him.  She ran her hand down his arm, “Where were you just now?”

            “Sitting right here.”  He answered pulling away from her touch.

            “In your head.”

            “She cannot know what happened.”

            “I had no intention of telling her.”  Madeline answered reaching out to grab his arm again.

            “She cannot know.”  He said finally turning to look at her the storm in his eyes told her exactly where he had been just now in his head. 

            “I will not tell her.”  Madeline said grabbing his hand so he could not pull away from her again.  Smiling at him, she spoke again knowing she still had his attention, “You need not feel shame about what happened Ray.  It was fun between three adults.  That is all. It does not make you any less of a man.” 

            Red just glared at her because he did not feel like man and she had a large part to due with this.  The things he had done, had allowed to be done to him, and the feelings he had felt were not that of a man. 

            “What do you want Madeline?’  He said her name with as much contempt as he had felt for himself. 

            “For you to take me to bed.”  She answered her free hand reaching his thigh and running gently over the inside, rubbing him through the slacks he wore.

            “And if I don’t want to?”

            “Then we can sit here and watch the fire.”  Madeline answered pausing to kiss the sensitive spot on his jaw right below his ear., “But that is rather boring.  And I think you should take me to bed and punish me for what we did a few days ago.”  Biting his ear gently, she then spoke softly into it, “Show me you are still man enough to make me scream and beg for more of your hard cock.”

            Red certainly did not feel like have sex with her.  He was not confident he would even be able to get an erection.  Too many images and conflicting thoughts from the previous days.  Caught in his own head he never felt or saw when Madeline sank to the ground between his legs, her hands roaming up to his waist.  She pulled him out of his mind when he felt her unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants. 

            Grabbing her hands in a gentle grasp, “Stop.”  His voice was soft.

            “Let me do this for you Ray.”  She said not trying to pull her hands out of his gentle grasp.  “Let me make you feel better.”

            He wanted to tell her too late, but he did not fight her when she gently removed her hands from his grasp and only gasped when he felt her reach inside his boxer briefs pulling out his limp penis.  She took his lack of protest as consent, and moved her mouth to start to lick and suck on the limp tip of his exposed cock.  Once she had it wet enough she started to use her hands to try to get him to arise to the occasion. 

            “Just relax Ray.”  She said smiling at him, trying to get him to slouch into the couch.  “Let me show you what a man you are.”  Taking the limp penis into her mouth she massaged it with her tongue, and kept alternating between sucking and licking.  After ten minutes of trying to get him to respond she pulled back, letting his limp cock fall out of her mouth. 

            He looked down at her red with shame because he could not get hard.  He had tried to think about what she was doing, but all he could hear was William in his head telling him to replicate her movements. 

            “Let’s move to the bedroom.”  She said grabbing his hand and pulling on his arm to get him off the couch.

            Red followed her, after so many days of just giving his body over, what was one more time.  He doubted he would respond to her, but it was what she wanted.

            Once in her room, she closed the door, and turned back to him.  Red stood at the food of the bed awkwardly.  He was tired, but afraid to sleep because he knew the images he barely kept at bay during the day would come back to haunt him. 

            Madeline took charge, undressing herself first, noting that Ray barely looked at her as she stripped for him.  Once upon a time he had enjoyed watching her, but now he just stood there like a man condemned.  She would make him feel better, even if he did not want it.  She wanted to remind him what it was like to be one on one with a woman and not a girl like the childish FBI Agent.  A mature woman could give him so much more, open doors to his sexuality he never knew needed opening (like with William). 

            When she kissed him, pushing her tongue inside of his mouth enjoying the taste of the scotch he had been drinking earlier.  She pushed him onto the bed, and he collapsed with a grunt.  It was clear his body had been battered and abused over the last few days.  It was not shocking having already seen most all of the damage when she was enjoying him with William.   

            Climbing onto the bed she sucked on her fingers before spreading his legs, so she could sit between them.  Removing her fingers from her mouth, she took him into her mouth again while she took her hand with the wet fingers and moved them under him.  Pushing one finger gently into his hole, she heard him hiss, but she did not stop.  She kept moving her finger inside of him, feeling the muscle tense around her finger trying to push it out.

 “Relax Ray. I’m just trying to help you get in the mood.”  She said when she moved back from his cock for a second to get a better look at his face.  He had his eyes squeezed shut, and his body was tense, she went back down, inserting a second finger inside of him.  Slowly she moved them in and out trying to massage his passage open more so she could go deeper inside.  His cock was still limp inside her mouth.  After a few minutes she finally could get far enough inside his relaxing body to massage his prostate.  It only took a few minutes of the prostate massage to have his cock to full hardness.  She hummed as she deep throated his cock, her tongue reaching beyond the hard meat in her mouth to his balls. 

Gently she removed her fingers as she pulled her head back.  His sock was standing tall and hard.  Getting up, she startled his midriff, sliding him inside her already wet pussy.  She groaned as she felt his thick hard cock slide pass her opening and rub her in all the right ways while it pushed further inside of her.  When he was full seethed inside of her, she smiled down at him, kissing him as she started to rock gently. 

“You feel so nice inside of me Ray.”  She moaned into his ear hearing him panting in her own ear as she had laid her body down against his.  “Fuck me Ray.  Punish me.  Show me you are still man enough to satisfy me.”

Anger overtook him, rage was probably a better description, all thought of what had happened left his mind, he wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him.  Maybe just maybe if he could, he would not feel so dirty and used.  So he took control, flipping her over onto her back, raising her legs roughly as he slammed into her.  He only aim was to make her scream in pain like had. 

He never felt her fingernails dig into his back and scratch the already bruised and welted skin, nor did he feel her orgasm, all he was consumed with was fucking her as hard as he could.  Showing her that he was still a man.  When he finished he collapsed on her, and he lay there with him still inside her.  Both panting from the exertion, and Madeline had to admit that she was sore from his rough treatment.  She was not ready when she felt him get hard again a little while later.  He pulled out of her warm pussy and flipper her over onto her stomach, opening her ass he rammed inside of her, enjoying the pained groaned that escaped her.  He fucked her hard, not caring when she gasped, reaching around with his free hand he rubbed her clit ensuring she took enjoyed the rough treatment.  Even without his fingers pushing in her, rubbing her, she would have orgasmed from his rough fucking of her ass.  She enjoyed every second of his owning her, knowing that no matter how hard he fucked her, how many women he would fuck in his life, he would always be owned by William. 

When he finished he pulled out of her and left her laying in the bed reeling from her own orgasm.  When he emerged from the bathroom, steam following him from his long shower, she was laying there smiling at him.  “That was amazing Raymond.”

            He said nothing and left her sitting there naked, his semen dripping out of her. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that is 2 updates in two days :) Ok so this was totally stream of consciousness. I barely proofread it (sorry for the grammar errors) but it is needed to get the story moving. The general consensus seems to get him the hell out of Paris and let him get his revenge (which I have 2 revenge (ish) scenes written already. Still do not know what to do with some of the characters for revenge).

            Red found himself staring off into space waiting for the plane holding Tom keen to land.  He had sent Lizzie out shopping with one of his security detail.  She had at first protested, but then he reminded her she needed clothes and a bathing suit for the boat trip and the beach vacation.  He told her she could pay him back later if she was worried about the money.  He was not worried about the money, mostly he just wanted to get her away.  He did not trust Madeline to not give away details of the last few days.  There was a bit of fear too, that Lizzie would see the disgust on his face.  Because Red was truly disgusted with himself for what had been done to him, and what he had done the night before.  He had never engaged in sexual activities with a woman wanting to hurt her, that was not him.  And what he did last night, even if Madeline had asked for it, was another line he never thought he would cross.  There was the extra layer of disgust because he had slept with her again, but honestly, it felt better.  To know that he still had the ability to sleep with a woman and make her moan.  Logically, he knew that what he and William had done had not changed him.  It did not define him, but logic and emotions did not always agree.  Normally, Red would be able to overcome emotions they were signs of weakness, but this was different.  So much different than previous torture and other degrading acts he may have partaken in.  It was hard to shake off the memories, the feelings, it was the touches, the feelings of semen inside of him (another man's semen), the sounds, all of it just seemed to stay in his mind. 

            Shaking his head, he physically tried to push the thoughts out of his mind.  Now was not the time.  He had proved to himself and Madeline that he was still a man, that was enough, he told himself.  What happened the last few days was nothing more than business, he needed to man up and let it go. 

            For the next half hour, Red was successful in not thinking of the previous days.  Instead, he thought about what he would say to Tom Keen.   He knew that Tom was not with Lizzie because he wanted her, or at least that was not the weasels entire motive.  William had hired him because William knew that Lizzie was important to Red, or because there was something larger in play that Red had not foreseen.  The last option was what worried Red the most.  There had been movements against him, subtle ones, like the oncoming of another Berlin.  All that mattered was that Lizzie was safe and that her life would be restored to some level of normality.

            Red watched the plane land and taxi down the runway as it slowly came to a stop a safe distance away from the awaiting car.  Climbing out of the car, Red slipped on his sunglass and waited for the weasel.  He hated Tom Keen, with every fiber of his body.  Red had never wanted to punch someone in their smug face as much as he wanted to punch Tom keen when the man came sauntering off the private jet.

            Tom did not falter as he saw Red, and not Lizzie, waiting for him. Tom walked right over to Red with no fear. 

            “Reddington.”  Tom greeted him, “Where is Liz?”

            “Shopping.”  Red answered not moving from in front of the car where he had stood waiting for Tom.

            “I am guessing you are here to talk to me.”  Tom said a smile on his face, “Just know your threats won’t work.  Clearly, Liz wanted me here, or else I would be back on my boat.”

            Red approached the man and quickly pinned him against the car, his hand around Tom’s neck.  In those few seconds Red thought about how satisfying it would be to snap Tom’s windpipe and watch him slowly suffocate, but Lizzie would never forgive him.  She loved this traitor, despite all his faults.  She saw good in Tom, where she only saw evil in Red.  At least Tom looked a bit scared now, Red thought smiling back at the man now. 

            “I know you are working for William.”  Red said, “I have not told Lizzie yet.”

            “You won’t.”  Tom smiled at him recovering from the fear that Red might actually kill him.  “Because William has something on you.”

            “Just know that if you hurt her in any way, or if she gets hurt because of whatever William has you here for, I will kill you.  It will be slow, and it will be painful.”

            “I think you promised that before,” Tom said grabbing Red’s hand from his neck and forcefully removing it.  “Does it bother you Raymond that Liz wants me.  That she loves me and she tolerates you because of her job?”

            “William will not always be around to protect you.”

            “But he is now,”  Tom answered.  Had Red taken a different approach and just asked Tom why he was up to this again, Tom would have told him the truth.  Tom would have told him with the major after him and Solomon and others after Liz, Tom had taken Williams deal to ensure both his and Liz’s safety.  There was the added bonus that William had promised to get Red out of Liz’s and Tom’s lives, once and for all.  When William had told Tom that Red was now working for William, Tom had not believed him.  Did not believe he was safe with Reddington, but here he was alive and well, and Redding powerless to do anything. 

            “Why didn’t you tell Liz?”  Tom said, “What does William have on you?  It must be something important.  Does he know about Liz’s past, about your role in her mother's death?  Or is it something else?” Tom studied Reddington but got nothing out of the man.  Just the twitch under the eye, that Tom knew was barely repressed rage.  “How does it feel to know someone else owns you?” 

            Those words felt like a punch in the stomach.  Red kept his face blank, but he feared that Tom Keen knew exactly what William had on Red.  Knew that William had men waiting for the word to hurt Red’s daughter and what Red had traded to get Liz’s freedom.

            “We need to get moving.  Our flight leaves tonight and there is some business to be completed before we leave.”  Red growled leaving to move to the front seat to be away from Tom Keen. 

            Tom sat smugly in the back seat knowing he had gotten to Reddington.  Not sure what he said exactly that got to Reddington, but he had pissed the man off.  Under normal circumstance, Tom would have been in fear, but he knew because of William’s protection and Liz’s love for him, he was safe from Red.  His presences on this little getaway were enough to prove that he had nothing to fear from Red.

===================

            Liz had paced the living room ignoring Madeline Pratt who tried to strike up a conversation with her.  She hated that woman for all she had done.  Almost getting both Liz and Red captured and killed, and then almost getting Red killed and Liz in the process as revenge.  What did Red see in the psychotic woman?  Maybe psychos like other psychos.  Liz rolled her eyes at herself.  She was mad at Red she knew he was not a sociopath.  Sometimes it was hard to tell when he just killed someone without blinking.  But he was capable of caring for others.  He had shown her on multiple occasions this capability.  But none of this made sense.  The way he had been acting in the last 48 hours had been odd.  At first, she thought he was just tired after working so hard to get her name clear, which based on what Madeline had said there was less work to clear Liz’s name and more work of the horizontal kind.  So maybe he had been tired, but he had slept the night before they left town.  It did not explain his actions on the plane, or his actions today.  He was not as loquacious on the plane or today as he normally was. 

            Of course, all of her consideration of Red quickly disappeared when Tom walked in the door.  She felt a reaction in her gut, that she ignored.  It was not longing or the butterflies of love, but maybe just a bit of regret.  Tom walked up to her, and she hugged him, both of them locked in an embrace with Tom kissing her cheek.

 “I’ve missed you.”  He said pulling away from her.

“I’m so glad you could come with us,”  Liz said seeing Red standing in the doorway watching them for a few seconds and then turning and leaving them alone.

“You must have been agony having spent so much time with him alone.”  Tom said, “I wish you would have come to me for help.”

“I needed his help.”  Liz said, “And he pulled it off.”  She said excitedly, “He promised my name would be cleared before we got back from our vacation.”

“I’m just glad you are ok.”  Tom said moving her over to the couch where they sat down and he caught her up on his preparations for the boat and she listened to him drivel on while keeping an eye out for Red to return. 

Red found himself in the shower once again, when he knew he should have made a few calls to ensure everything was fine before their flight.  But he felt the desperate need for a shower.  He was rinsing the soap from his head when he heard the shower door open.  Turning he saw Madeline Pratt approaching him. 

“I thought we could have one more round before you leave.”  She said walking up to him, “I am still a bit sore from last night, but I think I can handle another time.”  She went to touch him, but Red reacted violently pushing himself back into the shower wall.  He lost his footing on the slippery floor and found himself tumbling to the shower flower, smacking his head against the shower wall.  The blow to his head was dizzying and he found himself sitting on the floor of the shower water running down on top of him.  He saw the water in the tub was turning at first a light pink and then slowly got darker.

“Are you ok?”  Madeline asked worried as she saw he was bleeding from a cut where his head had smashed into the shower wall.

Reaching up to his head, Red hissed when his hand came into contact with the broken skin.  Pulling back, he saw his own blood on his hand. 

“Do you have a doctor on retainer here?”  Red asked getting up slowly from the shower floor.  His head cupping the cut on his eyebrow in hopes of preventing blood from dripping into his eye.

“I guess we won’t be having the goodbye fuck after all.”  Madeline said, “You could have just said no thanks.”  She smiled at him grabbing his cock and squeezing before sighing and turning to leave the shower to call a doctor for Red. 

Red turned the water off and got out of the shower, using a towel he placed it against his head to stem the blood flow, and grabbed another fresh towel to dry off with.  Walking into the master bedroom he dressed with the aid of Madeline. 

“The doctor will be here in a few minutes.”  She said leading him out to the living room once he was fully clothed in a dress shirt (black thankfully) and a pair of slacks. 

When Lizzie saw Red walking into the room, a towel held to the side of his head, and Madeline following behind him she jumped off the couch.  She had stopped listening to Tom when he started to complain about her being gone and how he was sure Red had engineered this entire mess. 

“What happened?”  Liz asked rushing over to Red who was clearly in pain.  He was limping she noticed as he approached them.

“He had an accident.”  Madeline responded.

“What did you do to him?”  Liz accusing eye glared at her.

“Nothing.”  Red said, “She just surprised me.”

“But you were in a shower…”  Liz shut up and did not finish her sentence.  “Let me see.”  She said moving his hand away and pulling the towel back.  She probed at the cut seeing Red tense in pain, “You need stitches.”

“I already deduced that.”  Red said, “A doctor is on the way.”

“Ok,”  Liz said moving away from him.  She took her seat next to Tom, this time lacing her fingers into his hand so they were holding hands.  She noted Red watching them and leaned over and kissed Tom. 

The doorbell sounded and Madeline excused herself.  She brought the doctor to the room who quickly cleaned and sutured the cut.  The doctor checked Red for a concussion and deemed him to be ok.  He offered Red a bottle of pain pills, which Red took from him, and told him to monitor himself for signs of a concussion but it did not appear that he had one from the brief exam. 

At some point during the exam, Liz and Tom had disappeared to somewhere inside of the house.  But they seemed to return just as the doctor was leaving.  Red struggled to open the pill bottle, his hands were shaking, and he was not sure why.

Liz saw his struggle and took the bottle from him, “Here.”  She said opening it and giving him a pill, while she studied the label.  It was in French, so she had no idea what he was taking.

“Thank you.”  Red said taking the pill and the bottle from her.  He slipped the pill into his mouth and walked over to the small bar Madeline kept in the living room.  Pouring himself three fingers of scotch he took a long sip from his glass.

“I’m pretty sure you are not supposed to be mixing liquor with pain pills,”  Liz said.

“I’ve mixed much worse,”  Red said turning to face her taking another drink from the cup.  “I made dinner plans for all of us tonight.  Before we leave.”  He stated, “A chef can squeeze us into the chef table tonight.” 

“Sounds lovely,”  Madeline said walking up to Red and taking the cup from him and finishing his scotch for him. 

Liz just glared at the two, remembering Tom, she turned and saw him standing behind her.  “What time is dinner?”  Tom asked.

“About four hours from now.”  Red said, “We will have to leave directly from the restaurant to the plane.”

“Great we have time to relax,”  Tom said kissing Liz and taking her towards the bedroom for another round of amazing sex.  Liz had nearly jumped him when the doctor showed up.  They would be able to enjoy each other's bodies again with enough time to shower and prepare for dinner.

“A dinner?”  Madeline said as the other two walked out of the room.  “Are you going to be able to stand them that long?”

“Yes.”  Red said sighing and pouring himself another drink.

“She did have a point Ray.”  Madeline said watching him, “You really should not mix the two, especially if we are going out to dinner.  Do you really want to be drunk and have to deal with Tom Keen?”

“It is the only way I can deal with Tom Keen right now.”  Red said drowning his feelings in scotch would work for tonight. 

Red sat down in a chair, keeping the bottle of scotch with him.  In the chair, he could ensure that Madeline could not sit next to him. 

Instead, Madeline walked over to him kneeling down in front of him again.  Smiling devilishly at him, she reached up and grabbed the button of his pants.

“Don’t,”  Red said shifting to get away from her.

“Let me make you feel good Ray.”  She said, “Let me do this for you.”

Red shook his head no, but she kept moving.  When he gasped at her hand rubbing him, she smiled, “It feels good.  Just let me make you feel good.”

“Stop.”  Red said more forcefully when she started to pull him out of his pants.  He grabbed her arms and roughly pulled them away.  His grasp was so tight that he knew he would leave bruises.  “I do not want anything to do with you.”

“You sure have a weird way of showing it.”  She smiled at him, “After last night and the other night, a girl could get confused by how you had moaned and begged for more.”

Red glared at her, he was not going to let her get to him, not now when he was so close to being free of all of this for his vacation with Lizzie and now Tom Keen.  He could put up with Tom, and maybe it was for the better.  Keep your enemies close, he thought bitterly. 

“You are hurting me Ray.”  She said, “Is that what you want to do?  Hurt me again.  Like you did last night.”

Red got up from the chair pushing her away from his body.  He quickly put himself back together, zipping up his pants, he walked out of the room leaving the scotch behind.  He needed something much stronger, and he knew exactly where he could find what he craved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to buy a new laptop. My significant others traveling gets in the way of porn writing (which there is porn in this chapter in italics. Skip if you wish).

            The dinner had been uncomfortable for all involved, except Red who was pleasantly numb with the mixtures of cocaine, alcohol, and pain pills.  He felt nothing and his mind seemed to race along thoughts too fast for it to think about what he had been through over the last few days.  He was so pleasantly numb he barely reacted to Tom’s passiveness of Lizzie.  The other man had his hands on Lizzie at all times and on more than one occasion kissed her.  Madeline had been the annoying gnat, her hands touching him, but it really did not affect him and the second he felt the numbness going away he just down another drink.  By the end of the dinner, he drank more than enough to be plastered and was pleasantly surprised when he was able to walk on his own.  He took one of the Flunitrazepam he had bought along with the cocaine ignoring Lizzie’s glares as he stumbled along to the waiting car that would take Tom, Liz, and Red to the airport.  Red climbed into the front seat, not wanting to fight with Liz and Tom over sitting in the back with them. 

            He rested his head against the cool leather headrest.  It was hot, despite the cool temperatures outside, he was burning up in his suit. 

            “What else have you taken?”  Lizzie snapped the minute she was in the car, leaning forward in her seat grabbing Red’s shoulder.

            “A little of this, a little of that.”  Red answered his eyes still closed and his head turning to the side.  He could feel her cool hand brush his cheek when he turned his face towards her.

“What did you take?”  Liz asked worried by Red’s general lack of care.  This was not like him to get this out of control drunk or take drugs.  At least not the Red she had known over the last few years.  He had pounded down drinks at the dinner and barely touched his food. Now she could feel that he was burning up by the heat radiating off him. Drugs and head trauma were not good to mix, she knew, even if the doctor had been confident Red did not have a concussion, without a proper test it was difficult to say for sure.

“Quit being a mother hen.”  Red said turning his head away from her hand.  She should not touch him, he would only dirty her, and most of all he knew he didn’t deserve her comfort.

Tom broke into the conversation, “Just let him be Liz.  He’ll be fine.”

She wanted to demand answers, but she knew with Tom in the car and in Red’s current state she was unlikely to get them.  So she sat back keeping an eye on Red as they drove through the streets of Paris.  There was something wrong with Reddington, she knew that, but she did not know what.  This was not like him at all.  The man she had seen over the last 48 hours was not the man she had been living with for the past few months while on the run or the man she knew for the past few years.  Tonight there was a vulnerability about him that she had never seen before.  Despite being upset with him for sleeping with Madeline (and she knew logically she had no right to be upset), she could not help but feel the need to protect him from himself and from others. 

When the finally reached the plane, Liz helped Red out of the car.  He seemed to be extremely unsteady on his feet.  The Flunitrazepam, also known as Rohypnol or the date rape drug, had kicked in much faster than he had expected.  He was struggling to stay awake as they moved to the plane.  If he had the motor function, he would have done another line of coke to keep him going. 

            “Let me help you.”  Tom said taking Red’s other side.  Tom began to wonder exactly what William had done to Reddington over the last few days that had the harden criminal this messed up. 

            Somehow between Tom and Liz they were able to get Red situated onto the plan and laid out on a couch.  Liz found a blanket and covered Red who was drifting in and out of lucidness.  She also grabbed a pillow and rested it against her leg. Sitting on the couch resting his head on the pillow.

            When Tom gave her a questioning look she answered, “I have no idea what he took or how much.  I want to make sure he does not have any negative effects.”  She was terrified that he took too much of something and would stop breathing.  Despite Tom’s protest, she stayed with Red while the plane took off.  She kept an eye on him checking ever few minutes to see if his chest was rising and falling.  When he woke up, she was going to yell at him, this was her vacation too and she was not going to spend it babysitting him while he was being reckless. 

=========

_“This is called pegging.”  William spoke into Red’s ear as Madeline continued to pound into Red’s body with her strap on.  Red took it, the mixture of drugs leaving him only feeling the pleasure and none of the shame. Or maybe he had finally accepted that he was nothing more than Williams human fuck toy, and whatever shame he should feel just blended away.  Either way, he lay there, his cock hard between his legs, while the woman he had just been inside fucking was now fucking him with a dildo._

_Madeline eventually stopped, having reached her own orgasm just by the sounds Red made.  She reached under him, with the dildo still buried inside of him, she felt his rock hard cock.  Running her hand up to the ring that kept him from cumming again.  He had already been rewarded for riding William with an orgasm.  He had to earn his next one._

_“Didn’t you say he enjoyed Rich?”_

_“Yes.”  William smiled at her his hand resting on Reddington’s neck keeping it pushed into the bed._

_“I want to see him with both of you.”  She said smiling knowing that William understood exactly what she wanted._

_William laughed, “You are an evil woman.”  He watched as she pulled out of Red who only moaned as he felt the large strap-on dildo leaving his body without having completed its task of bringing him to orgasm._

_When she moved away, William got up and examined Red’s ass.  He smacked it a few times, inserted his fingers to check the elasticity.  Then he added some more lube, causing Red to groan at the cold liquid was pushed inside his body._

_Madeline left the room in a robe in search of Rich.  She found him sitting in the living room.  “Would you care to join us rich?”_

_“Sure.”  He said getting up and tossing the remote to the TV onto the couch.  He had been off work tonight, but William asked him to be around just in case._

_When Madeline entered the room, Red was standing at the foot of the bed, with William’s help, as Red’s legs were shaking under him._

_“Have a seat.”  William said to Rich who was already undressing.  “Red you are going to have to help Rich.  He was not ready to join the party.”_

_Red kneeled down at started to jerk Rich off and once Rich was relaxed on the bed, Red took his penis into his mouth.  Using the techniques that Madeline had taught him Red made quick work of getting Rich fully erect.  The entire time, he expected William to grab his hips and drag them up and start to fuck him again, but what happened was Rich pushed Red away once he was erect._

_Red looked at William questioningly not sure what to do having been pushed off the cock he was sucking and licking._

_“Get up Ray.”  William said helping the man to get on his feet.  “I want you to ride Rich like you did me, only I want you to face Maddie and me.”_

_Red turned around, his ass facing Rich, he grabbed the other man’s cock firmly in his hands and slowly lowered himself onto it.  He had been fucked so much over the last few days that it only burned when it entered him because of the tortured skin.  It no longer hurt once the cock was past his outer ring of muscle.  Looking at William, Red fucked himself on Rich’s cock.  Hoping and praying that one of them would take the cock ring off and let him cum._

_Once Red had a rhythm established, William walked over and ordered him, “Lower yourself all the way back down and hold that position.”_

_Red did as was ordered, feeling Rich’s balls against his ass.  Rich grabbed Red in a hung from behind and pulled him back on the bed.  Red moaned as moving backward changed the angle that Rich was inside of him, causing the hard cock to rub against his prostate._

_William grabbed Red’s legs, raising them up in the air and then pushing them down keeping them spread as wide as Red could handle.  Red felt Rich fucking into him from underneath, still holding Red tightly in a bear hug despite Red’s lack of struggle._

_Red looked up at William who only had desire in his eyes as William pushed a finger inside along Rich’s cock stretching Red’s already lax muscles more.  “Need to get you nice and open.”  William spoke as he continued to finger Red’s ass while Rich pounded up into it._

_Red groaned because he already felt too full from the multiple loads of semen he had inside of him, the large cock fucking him, and now William’s fingers.  So when the fingers were removed Red sighed in relief.  However, the relief was short-lived,  as the next thing he felt, besides Rich’s cock pounding into him, was cock pushing at his already occupied entrance._

_“NO….”  Red started to struggle realizing that William expected him to take two cocks inside him at once.  Fear rushed over Red and he could not help but fight against what he was sure would tear his body apart._

_William did not care and started to force his cock in.  Rich had stopped fucking keeping his cock buried deep while he waited for William to enter Red’s body too.  The two cocks rubbed against each other in the already tight space.  Red screamed when William’s cock made it past the outer ring of muscles.  It was an inhuman animalistic scream brought on by the searing pain as he felt as if he was being split in two and stuffed full of cock.  Which he was being stuffed full of cock.  Fear swam in his eyes because he was not sure his worn down broken body could take this much abuse.  The pain had been so intense that he had dots swimming in his vision._

_“Relax Ray.”  Madeline spoke stroking his cheek to get his attention, “You are a good slut.  After all of the cocks and dildos, you have taken, this should be easy.  Just relax and let the men do the work.”_

_Once William was buried deep inside Ray, alongside Rich’s cock, both men started to fuck him alternating their strokes causing Red to make a keening noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure and groan of pain.  William grabbed Red’s chin and ordered, “Open your eyes and look at me bitch”._

================

            Red woke up a scream caught in his throat, he moved quickly away from the body that had been holding him down.  The drugs he had ingested still having an effect on him, left him on his hands and knees on the floor dry heaving. Panic spread through him as he struggled to keep the contents of his stomach inside.  He heard a voice speaking to him, and when a hand touched his shoulder, he recoiled moving away so fast that he smashed into the other side of the plane.             Elizabeth had been shocked by Red’s response to her attempts to comfort him.  She had tried to wake him, in his sleep he had been mumbling unintelligible words and making soft sounds of pain.  He was sweating, but she had assumed it was the alcohol leaving his body.  Now she was not so sure. 

“It’s ok Red.”  She spoke softly to him trying to calm him down.  All of her anger at him seemed to melt away at seeing him in such a state.

Getting his bearings, Red realized he was not with William.  He was with Lizzie and Tom.  She was safe, he was safe. 

“Bad dream.”  He said getting up to his feet, slightly more steady on them.  “Where are we?”

“We will be landing in the next twenty minutes the pilot said.”

“Good.”  Red said wiping a hand over his face to wipe away the memory.  The pain and feelings had been so real in his sleep as if he was there again. 

“You ok?”  Liz asked noting he was still not completely steady on his feet.

“Just fine.”  Red answered, “Need some water.” 

But before he could go to get it, Liz stopped him, “Have a seat.  I’ll go get you some water.” 

            “I’m fine.”  Red snapped at her.

            Instead of fighting with him, as her training told her he was  caged animal right now and he would only lash out if she kept arguing with him, she responded, “I know.  But I want some myself.”

            “Ok.”  Red responded knowing he needed to calm down as both Tom and Liz were already studying him trying to figure out what was wrong looking for a weak spot.  He had a weak spot right now that was large enough to be seen by the likes of Tom or exploited by Tom and his employers.

            By time Lizzie came back Red had his breathing under control and he looked almost normal if it weren’t for his bloodshot eyes. 

            “Here.”  She handed him the bottle of water.

            Red opened it and took a few sips until he was confident the water would stay down.  Once he was, he drank the water in large gulps letting the cool liquid sooth his throat. 

            “Want to talk about it?”  Elizabeth asked looking at Red studying him for any sign of what was wrong.

            “I’m fine.”  He answered, “Nothing to talk about Lizzie.” 

            “What happened?”  She asked, “What did you do to clear my name?”  It was something that haunted him, she could see it in his actions.

            “You do not have to worry.”  He answered her not realizing that she was worried about him, and not what he did, “No one got hurt or died in the pursuit of clearing your name.”

            “That’s not what I meant.”  She snapped at him upset that he could not even consider that she cared about him.  “Are you ok?”

            “I’m fine.”  He said, “Just enjoying the vacation.”  He answered, “You should probably go sit with Tom or whatever name he’s going by.”  Red responded taking the attention off himself, “He looks upset with you.”

            Liz  could not help but look over her shoulder and see Tom’s sour face, “You really are broken.”  She bit out at him upset that he would not let her help him, “Too broken to be fixed.”

            “I’m not a project Lizzie.”  Red responded his tone even, “I don’t need to be fixed.  Go be with Tom.”

            She turned and walked away from him, her anger returning just as quickly as it had left before.  Sitting next to Tom, she relaxed into him ignoring Red through the rest of the flight. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay.


End file.
